Las crónicas de la Luz
by jennycalifornia
Summary: Inuyasha ha crecido, y el resto también... la guerra es silenciosa y peligrosa a la vez, se ve la muerte a simple vista, y muchos perecerán antes de que la verdadera lucha comience, ¿Podrá Inuyasha jugar a este nuevo juego de sombras?
1. Chapter 1

Buenaaaaas! nueva historia, ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Honor y Fuerza.**

Erase la era dorada, donde todos eran felices y bendecidos por los dioses..

Erase la era de la luz, donde todos se instruían en todo lo que pudieran...

Erase la era de la guerra, en donde todo lo anterior acabaría de una vez...

Las nanas contaban la leyenda a los más pequeños de lo que fue aquella era dorada, dándoles esperanzas para el futuro, pero a la vez relatando los horrores de la guerra, muy al final de aquellas historias, siempre tan distintas de las otras pero con un final exacto siempre, la profecía era esparcida de generación en generación, aún cuando llegarán tiempos benévolos, aún se escucha decir la profecía.

 _Ojos que no ven, manos y pies que observan al mundo, boca de la que no salen palabras, cuerpo de acción y motivación, de cuna benévola y oscura ha de llegar el elegido..._

Nadie podría descifrar algo tan falta de lógica, pero siempre se escuchaba de la boca de las nanas hablar aquella extraña profecía, el mundo mágico era maravilloso, pero muy insolente con aquella profecía, el mundo que fue en la era dorada había sido divido por dos bandos y sus acompañantes, guerras infinitas sucedieron, horrores y mucha tragedia rodeo el mundo, pero cuando hubo un pequeño equilibrio la profecía volvería para hacerlos tambalear del miedo, los Lux y los Nox tenían autoridad por igual, pero la plebe clamaba por un cambio.

En un castillo imponente y de decoración gótica simple, en una de sus altas torres que daban al acantilado se encontraba la más hermosa mujer que cualquier reino pudiera presumir, cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como la leche, de cara en forma de corazón y ojos grandes y hundidos de color negro observaban las gaviotas volar sobre el acantilado.- _Algún día..._.- Pensó.

-. Lady Izayoi.- Una doncella de baja estatura nariz torcida y cejas en perpetua sorpresa junto con ojos de color verde intenso la observaban desde la pequeña sala de su habitación.- Su padre ha solicitado hablar con usted...- Dijo la mujer a lo que la joven de ojos tristes obedeció y camino con ella el largo pasillo oscuro lleno de retratos de héroes, paisajes, y una familia de cinco, un padre, una madre, dos pequeños de ojos negros y astutos y una joven con una sonrisa brillante y benevolente...

Era ella...

Ellos eran su familia

Pero un error del destino quiso que ella, la primogénita, la más esperada por sus padre y su pueblo, fuera más luz que oscuridad.

Ya cerca de las puertas que daban a la sala del trono hechas de madera negra, se escucho como las abrían los sirvientes, su vista recayó en su padre y en la nula audiencia en el salón, de piso oscuro pulido, ventanas grandes, y el trono, de piedra negra pulida incrustado en la pared, su padre, Ezra, de prominente estatura, de espesas y salvajes cejas, mandíbula cuadrada y ojos penetrantes color negro al igual que su cabello, su musculatura se notaba debajo de su túnica color vino, la bracca de color negro junto con sus botas negras, su piel morena denotaba heridas viejas de guerra, de mirada glacial observó a la sirviente con una clara expresión de despido, la vieja Sade se fue tan pronto la princesa quedo frente a su padre y su madre, la esposa del rey, la reina Aldana.

Los ojos de Izayoi observaron a su padre con el más triste sentimiento, luego a su madre, una mujer igual de imponente que su esposo sin dejar de ser delicada, de facciones finas como su hija, con rostro en forma de diamante, cejas arqueadas y finas, de mirada azul oscuro, pómulos prominentes y piel más clara que la de su marido, observó a su hija con el más vil desprecio.- He encontrado una solución a tu deshonra a esta familia Izayoi...- La voz gruesa del Rey llegó a los oídos de la asustada princesa.- te unirás en matrimonio con el general Inu no Taisho de la casa Taisho tercero en la linea sucesoria a su casa, te casaras luego de dar a luz a ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre...- Desprecio era poco lo que su voz trataba de dar a entender, su hija la primogénita se encontraba en estado de un pordiosero de la plebe, sus túnicas de color vino con detalles en negro, similar al de su madre, pero la diferencia era que su madre no estaba con una barriga de al menos siete meses, su madre la observó, la reina Aldana con su mirada penetrante intento miles de veces encontrar en la mirada de su hija el nombre del padre de aquella abominación, pero la magia de su hija era más poderosa que la suya, aún era la heredera al trono de Nox, debían resolver aquello con discreción.

La princesa solo asintió y se retiro sin más, no era tonta, en lo absoluto, el general Inu no Taisho era un hombre robusto y de un carácter infernal, muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que el hombre mayor que ella se le insinúo de manera directa y sin escrúpulos, era un hombre con carácter de hierro, y con muy poca o nula cordura a la hora de resolver conflictos, seguramente tomaría esta oportunidad para realizar sus más retorcidas acciones en la cama, los guardias la observaban algunos con pena y otros simplemente como la escoria que ellos creían que ella era, rezaba a los dioses porque su destino no fuera mucho peor de lo que ya era, por los pasillos susurraban su nuevo apodo, Izayoi, la princesa melancolía, y es que a sus dieseis años todo su cuerpo expresaba solo melancolía, los Nox eran una familia fuerte, digna en muchos sentidos, agraciados por los dioses por sus ojos negros y piel morena, agudos sentidos del oído y vista, y mágicas habilidades para leer a los demás, y hacer que hicieran su voluntad, su vida siempre estuvo dividida en dos, el honor a la familia y el amor propio, a su corta edad esperaba lo que quería creer era fruto del amor.

La princesa recluida en su habitación, siempre observaba el mar, y poco después de la noticia de su matrimonio arreglado con el general Inu no Taisho, una noche de mucha actividad para su pueblo debido a que era el día en el que ofrendaban al dios de la muerte por sus seres queridos, sintió tanto dolor en su vientre que las sirvientas del palacio temieron lo peor, la princesa perdiendo mucha sangre debido a la labor de parto apenas y consiente fue del gran chillido de la viscosa criatura que salía de ella, algo pequeño, y muy frágil a la vista de todos los presentes, con mucho esfuerzo observó a los ojos a la vieja Sade, la cual como marioneta se llevo a la criatura lejos de ella...

Lejos de su madre, lejos de la única persona que podría amarlo incondicionalmente...

Izayoi solo quería morir, pero debía ser fuerte...

Tiempo después de la unión entre Izayoi y el general, el palacio se regodeo en fiestas y pequeñas celebraciones a lo largo y ancho del reino, la futura soberana albergaba vida, para muchos de la plebe era la primera criatura por parte de la princesa, nadie nunca supo de la criatura, ni de la sirviente, el tiempo pasaba como si nada, y llego el día, un hermoso bebé de ojos color dorado y cabello claro como la plata, robusto y quejumbroso, había nacido el heredero de la casa regente Nox, Inuyasha...

De cabellos y ojos como su padre el general, con cejas salvajes como las de su abuelo, y rasgos finos en aquel rostro cuadrado como los de su abuela, no había mucho de Izayoi en aquel pequeño niño de ahora siete años, quejumbroso y autoritario era por mucho el placer del Rey Ezra observarlo cada día, olvidando lo malo que su hija había hecho en el pasado, a sus siete años Inuyasha era un pequeño príncipe tan autoritario como su abuelo, su madre Izayoi, jamás volvió a quedar en estado debido a lo débil que había quedado con el joven Inuyasha, un alumbramiento más y moriría, dijo una de las Maestras una vez...

El tiempo paso lento y sin piedad para la princesa, en sus recuerdos más profundos apenas recordaba el chillido de aquella criatura que había dado a luz hace tanto, aquel vació que trato de llenar con su hijo Inuyasha apenas y era llenado, su hijo era por mucho una replica de los dos hombres que habían desgraciado su vida, y sin embargo, había ese algo en él, algo tan puro que hasta un momento era solo de ella, que aún en la noche más oscura, aún podía decir que su hijo Inuyasha también era de ella, que compartían algo en común.

Algún día la verdad vera la luz, y podrá reencontrarse con su primogénito, aquel que nunca vio ni supo que podría haber sido, solo los dioses sabrán de su destino...

Mientras tanto, su hijo Inuyasha, debía protegerlo y que mejor manera que comprometerlo con la casa que los apoyo en todo momento...

Los Higurashi...

* * *

Bueno esta es una nueva historia, espero que os guste, por favor recuerden ese sentiemiento al momento de montar una historia queremos leer Reviews positivos y constructivos, así que si les gusta la historia o quieren hacer algún comentario por favor hacerlo, los personajes de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho están totalmente fuera de la zona a la que muchos estamos acostumbrados, pero es necesaria para progresar con la historia, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyo serán personas recurrentes el los próximos 3 capítulos, esto sera un long fic que tengo ya desarrollado más de la mitad, por eso lo subo, jejeje, recuerden no dejen de escribir y es que tocar una teta e irse y dejar con las ganas no es lo más idóneo

Saludos!

Jenny California


	2. Chapter 2

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **La esperanza nunca muere**

Los campos bastos y coloridos de las planicies de Sato eran la maravilla del reino Umi, en el castillo imponente de Umi en su interior se encontraba en una habitación luminosa, en el centro de la misma una cama con dosel, y en esta se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos claros, rostro en forma de corazón con cejas pobladas y pecas esparcidas por su rostro, sus ojos grises observaban a la mujer mayor que sostenía las manos de una joven, cabello color caoba y ojos de color almendra, pequeña pero de apariencia atlética.- Emiro...- Dijo la mayor de la habitación.-

La señora de cabellos grises y mirada penetrante color avellana claro observó a su hija nuevamente, en la decadencia de sus últimas horas, siempre aposto por ella, y ahora la veía agonizar delante de ella debido a la fiebre de primavera, la vida y la muerte, el inicio y el fin nunca escatimaban en estatus sociales, y así solo por mera desgracia su más preciado tesoro se le arrebataba de sus brazos.- Sango...- Con un susurro la mujer en su lecho de muerte llamó a su hija más pequeña, la pequeña la observó con ojos acuosos y tomo su mano dándole apoyo.- Tú eres mi segunda hija, y legitima heredera al trono de Luxemberg...por este día, el que sigue y por los que vendrán...- Su mirada se poso ahora en la de su madre, suplicando una respuesta que ya sabía desde hace mucho.

Su hijo mayor, Sota se había enamorado de una princesa de Afora, un reino con un ambiente húmedo y salvaje, con personas que hablaban mil lenguas, y tenían el conocimiento del principio de los tiempos, su hijo, su único hijo, abdico a favor de su hermana, ya que su princesa algún día se convertiría en soberana de Afora, Nayi, de piel del color del mismo ébano y ojos dulces y expresivos, de rasgos exóticos y personalidad amable y fuerte, su hijo y su esposa se encontraban muy lejos de allí, cuando le dieran la noticia, su alma ya estaría en compañía de sus antepasados, y si tenía suerte se encontraría bendecida por los dioses de poder proteger a sus seres queridos desde el más allá.- Madre...- El momento se acercaba, lo sentía en todo su ser, era ya el momento de partir.- por favor...vela por ella... te amo y te honro madre...- Sin más su último aliento quedo en el aire.

La reina de los sueños había muerto...

Muchos lloraron su tan temprana muerte, y al final del día, el cuerpo de la reina y los demás difuntos de ese día fueron arreglado según las costumbres, envueltos en seda del color de la persona que llevo en vida, embadurnadas de miel para ofrenda a los dioses en el más allá, con una moneda de plata en boca y ojos, para que pudieran hablar luego de la muerte con sus seres queridos, y flores a su alrededor para que así se cumpliera el pago al dios de la muerte por dejarlos pasar, el olor a las flores de los muertos estaba presente en el aire, pequeñas y de muchos colores, Sango la pequeña de solo ocho años se encontraba en el muelle frente a las docenas de barcas que serían arrastradas por el acantilado, con ropas muy propias de los guerreros de Lux, su casa, un arco y flecha aguardaban en sus manos para ser usados, un monje del Tigre con túnicas naranjas ofrecía palabras a los dioses.- A la madre vida que nos dio nuestro primer respiro, a los dioses del camino, que guiaron a nuestros hermanos por este mundo, y a ti, dios de lo desconocido, que nunca dejas nada al azar, a ti te pedimos por nuestros hermanos, para que lleguen con tu par a las puertas del más allá...- ahora con un silencio solemne Sango encabezo a los arqueros, la primera barca en salir fue la de su madre, con las flores de los muertos a su alrededor, envuelta en seda de color ocre, su color se distinguía de los demás, eso y la pequeña bandera que reposaba a sus pies, un colibrí de fuego atrapado en un circulo, del resto no había diferencia, sus creencia radicaba en que llegaban a este mundo y partían de el como iguales, sin tronos, ni trabajos, ni humillaciones. Sango fue la primera en preparar la flecha con la punta de fuego, trato con mucho éxito apuntarle directamente a su madre, solo tenía aquella oportunidad, y como ella, muchos de los parientes de los difuntos, miles de flechas fueron lanzada al río como un último hasta luego, ya que todos ellos se reencontrarían con sus seres amados luego de recorrer esta vida.

Calipso, de joven con cabellos color canela, y piel de porcelana, ojos vivos y llenos de bondad, mucho había pasado desde su juventud, a sus casi quinientos años, su piel ahora era solo un reflejo de lo que fue, llena de arrugas y unas pocas heridas de batalla, ojos igual de vivaces pero llenos ahora de sabiduría adquirida por los años, observó a su nieta con cuidado desde el balcón provisional arriba de aquel muelle, determinación pudo observar en la joven, algo innato en su familia, algo de lo que ambos nietos de la mujer, su hija siempre había sido benevolente, y era muy buena en los aspectos de la diplomacia, pero nunca tuvo el suficiente conocimiento en las artes de la estrategia, ni su muy aguda capacidad para tomar decisiones sobre la guerra, aunque esta última, se la atribuía a sus años de experiencia, su hija era soñadora, sus sueños muchas veces si no todas las veces eran profecías que en algún punto se cumplían, y aquel último le daba una terrible sensación de estar desahuciada, ella y su gente, una guerra inminente llegaría, los tiempos cortos de paz estaban por terminar y ahora, nuevamente sería testigo de las crueldad y el horror, sin pensarlo muchos, observó nuevamente a su nieta, sin importar que, ella tendría que dejar siguieran su curso, sabía por su hija que su nieta no sería aquel guerrero unificador de naciones, para esos aún faltaban unas cuantas generaciones sin importar cuales eran las expectativas, había que dejar al río correr, el destino se tuerce en muchas direcciones y no quería tirar más leña al fuego.

Sabía de muy buena fuente el Rey y la Reina de Noxexs Ezra y Aldana habían unido a la casa Taisho con la suya por mero compromiso de apariencias, su hija y heredera al trono mayor que su hija Emiro, había tenido un bastardo, y no cualquier bastardo, un bastardo del mismísimo Bergensen, un joven con un linaje mucho más fuerte y milenario que el de ella, llevaba sangre antigua y poderosa, si el tonto de Ezra no hubiera estado tan al pendiente de las apariencias, hubiera aceptado al bastardo, y lo hubiera entrenado en cualquier arte de la guerra, pero su vista era cuadrada y limitada, Bergensen había estado con ella hace unos años pidiendo su ayuda en un estado deplorable, ayudarlo a él habría sido adelantar hechos que llevarían a la guerra mucho más pronto de lo que se esperaba, así que lo envió lejos con quien podría ayudarlo desde las sombras.

El poder de un Bergensen era milenario, su cultura había sido base para el estilo de vida actual, cultos y sabios, le recordaban mucho a la esposa de su nieto Sota, Nayi, podría apostar que los nuevos Bergensen serían ellos, aunque era mucho suponer, aquel hombre de estructura fuerte e imponente era de temer, pero no por eso Calipso le temía, ella aún era considerada como el colibrí de acero, y por muchos que sus enemigos quisieran, ella reiría al final.

Pasado los días Sango y su abuela se encontraban en los jardines de mar, altas torres de agua corrían libremente para ir descendiendo hasta un pequeño estanque con flores de agua de muchos colores, en el estanque en el centro una estrella de plata traída directamente del fondo del océano para Emiro y la celebración de su unión con el padre de Sota y Sango, flores y lozas azules y grises hacían aquel lugar un autentico océano, la joven princesa y heredera al trono de Luxemberg se encontraba contemplando la belleza del lugar, su madre siempre la traía allí para hablar y serenarse, su abuela había querido hablar con ella en privado. Ni las criadas en sus vestidos grises con azul se encontraban en escena, algo de gran importancia sabría.- He recibido una carta de tú hermano Sota...- Comenzó la vieja.- Lamento mucho no haber podido estar en la ceremonia de despido a tu madre, pero él y Nayi han tenido que cancelar momentáneamente todos sus viajes fuera de Afora.- Con voz tranquila la abuela de la joven observó a su nieta con gran ternura.- Nayi esta esperando su primer hijo...-Anuncio.

Sango sintió un grato sentimiento desde su centro y miles de flores de agua del estanque florecieron por su felicidad.- Me alegra mucho que Sota y Nayi estén esperando su primer hijo abuela...- Comentó con tierna sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Cuando será el gran evento?-Preguntó por el nacimiento de su pequeño sobrino.-

-. Para el otoño, una muy buena época para nacer en Aforo según me han comentado.- Relató la señora.- Hay noticias un poco más destacadas que esta mi querida nieta...- Tomaron asiento en los asientos del estanque.- Me han notificado tus criadas que todos los días antes de salir el sol haz entrenado con tu lanza y arco, y aunque admiro tu temple en esto, creo que no es lo más adecuado para ti de momento.- Los ojos de Sango observaron a su abuela para replicar aquella idea sin embargo no pudo.- Aún eres joven y tu mente debe ser alimentada por libros, rodearte de sabios para aprender a ser mejor persona, a pensar y escuchar, no guiarte por la ira y solo oír el sonido de las bocas de tus pares, aún falta mucho pequeña para que cumplas tus funciones, y hasta que ese momento llegue, yo estaré aquí...-

Algún día seré Reina de Luxemberg, y como tal debo estar en forma para todo lo que has dicho y también para la batalla, es injusto que deba estar leyendo y rodearme de monjes cuando los hombres van a la guerra...- Dijo determinada.- Soy una mujer que no esperara que algún noble caballero la rescate, soy una princesa que se convertirá en Reina de los Luxembergers, no un bebé en los brazos de su madre...- Alegó de forma contundente la chiquilla totalmente molesta, mientras que las flores de agua se marchitaban por su mal humor.-

-. Observa las flores Sango...- La joven observó claramente el estado desafortunado de aquellas hermosas flores.- Imagina que las flores de agua son todos tus súbditos, y que estos dependen totalmente de ti, para formar sus mentes y crecer grandes y fuertes para luchar junto a ti...- Calipso toco el agua con sus manos revolviendo el agua con sus dedos devolviendo un poco de vida al estanque.- ¿Cómo podrías crear grandes guerreros si no se cultivan sus mentes? ¿Cómo podrías dirigir un ejército si no puedes guiar tus emociones a la dirección correcta?-Preguntas muy sabias salieron de los agrietados labios de Calipso.- Quizás para ti sea innecesario los libros y la visión de la vida de los monjes Tigres, pero ningún rey o reina ha sido justo si no escucha atentamente, si no cultiva su mente con cuidado, si no da el ejemplo, los grandes reyes han sido grandes porque sin importar que han dirigido sus sentimientos adecuadamente, no se dejan llevar por la furia y tratan de no llevarse por el miedo, muchos te verán como alguien débil ahora, pero las flores y las mentes necesitan ser cultivadas adecuadamente para mostrarse hermosas ante el mundo...-

-. Lo siento mucho Abuela...- el estanque había quedado con pocas flores sana, pero no por eso menos hermoso.-

-. Allí están las palabras de un sabio...- Comento mientras aún observaba el estanque.- Uno ha de darse cuenta de sus errores para poder aprender de ellos, eres aún una niña, por leer y aprender no te harás más débil, el ignorante muere por su ignorancia, y tu serás todo lo contrario si dejas que te ayude a cosechar esa hermosa mente que tienes...- La miro con ojos sabios.- El hombre que va a la guerra sin saber porque pelea es un ignorante que va a una muerte segura, los hombres en muchas partes te menospreciaran, te humillaran, pero debes saber de una buena vez que debajo de esa figura pequeña y estudiada se encuentra alguien tan letal como el veneno de una serpiente de fuego...- Sango atenta a su abuela y sus palabras trataba de entender todo lo que le decía.- Algún día entenderás todo lo que estoy diciendo...- Tomo las manos de su nieta con las suyas, en un estrecho apretón de manos.- Es hora de tomar la merienda, luego creo que oí decirle al mensajero que una nueva Lady llegara a la corte mañana, ¿Qué tal si preparas actividades que puedan hacer ambas?-Preguntó mientras tomaban camino fuera de los jardines de mar.- Creo que sería interesante que tuvieras más amigas de tú edad...-

-. ¿Sabes quien es?

-. Es uno de los abanderados de los Nox, según tengo entendido es la hermana menor y mayor de una familia de tres hermanos, su hermana será llevada al castillo de Luna negra con la princesa Izayoi, ella vendrá aquí, y su hermano pequeño creo que aún no es lo suficiente maduro para hacer algo...- Dijo mientras pasaban ahora el jardín de luna del mar.- Tú madre la conoció en su último viaje a Noxexs, una joven encantadora según me comento, y muy talentosa en las artes de la curación...-

-. y esa maravillosa chica tiene nombre...- Preguntó.-

-. Si, su nombre si mal no recuerdo es...Kagome Higursahi.-

* * *

Bueno, llego el capitulo dos, aquí fue un poco más detallado sobre la cultura en este mundo, debo aclarar que esta historia aún no tiene definida las parejas, y aunque ya he dicho que llevo más de la mitad ahora de la misma, hay muchas cosas que se deben madurar para que se de un muy feliz InuyKag, no soy una fanatica de Kikyo, pero en esta historia va a tomar mucha relevancia, aunque no a nivel de protagonista.-

ahora si...

Gracias **Aky9110** por ser la primera en dar un Review, y a todos aquellos que me leen y no dejan nada, por favor por cada cinco Reviews me gustaría subir un capitulo (de momento) es una muy buena motivación!

Saludos

Jenny California


	3. El Comienzo

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **El loto**

Toda su vida había sido la comparación, para todos entre la perfección inmaculada de su hermana mayor, y su muy poco interés en pretender ser algo que no es, muchas chicas de alta cuna siempre la habían observado con mala cara, siempre fue la temeraria a la hora de enfrentar cualquier situación, su padre siempre la había alentado a ser autentica, decidida y amable, su madre siempre había mostrado amor por ambas, y siempre había sabido de la afinidad entre su hermana mayor y su madre por lo recatada y serena que era la primera, siempre siguiendo las reglas sin replantearse realmente el porque del curso de cada situación.

No era tan ingenua...

Apenas tenía ocho, y su madre y padre siempre las habían inculcado a dar lo mejor de cada una, sin importar que, su hermana mayor siempre había sido la señorita perfecta para aquella sociedad de alta cuna, ella por otro lado no se sentía de igual manera, este año era su segundo año en la academia para señoritas de Noxexs y aunque era aplicada y diligente con cada tarea solicitada, no sentía que ese era su puesto. Su hermana tres años mayor había sido el punto de referencia en los últimos años debido a su magistral comportamiento, ni tan frío ni tan distante, para su hermana siempre había sido claro el papel que algún día le tocaría interpretar, el de una madre y esposa abnegada, totalmente entregada a su esposo, Kikyo siempre tuvo muy en claro las reglas del juego en el mundo en el que estaban, para ella eso era muy cuestionable. Su madre una vez le dijo que algún día entendería su papel en la sociedad, que era muy pequeña y que la vida aún le brillaba como el sol de verano en el joven rostro, pero siempre estaba esa inquietud, ese malestar que sentía cuando le decían que solo sería la madre de caballeros y esposa de uno, la batalla no le atraía en lo más mínimo, ser una guerrera requería un fuerte temperamento que ella no poseía, estaba segura de que había posibilidad de cualquier otra cosa a una pelea sin sentido, no de esas en las que solo das apoyo, si no también eres la fuente de inspiración para otros, ser un ejemplo a seguir o quizás algo más, aún no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba segura de algo, ser la esposa de algún coronel no sería suficiente para ella.

A la edad de quince años eran presentadas a la sociedad, y más tardar unidas a algún brillante caballero de armadura de plata a los dieciséis, para formar un hogar los años venideros, por eso las instruían desde pequeñas a ser la cara etérea la cual luciría hermosas joyas y vestidos, traería al mundo más caballeros y listo, ahí estaba todo, por eso le entusiasmaba la idea de poder ir a la corte con Lady Izayoi, poder aprender todo de primera mano de la futura soberana, ver en primera fila lo que era gobernar, resolver conflictos y dejar a todos callados por sus ideas altruistas.

Pero era solo una chiquilla de solo ocho años...

Quizás en algún momento maduraría y se diera cuenta de que no todo lo que ella tenía tan idealizado podía ser, el mundo era cruel, y aunque para la sociedad mujeres y hombres tenían igual derechos, para su familia y muchos más las niñas solo eran vasija para procrear vástagos para la guerra y supervivencia de su especie. Muy bien lo sabía el pequeño niño de piel morena con miles de pecas en el rostro, de cabello rapado color negro ojos grises enmarcados por gruesas cejas, nariz insolente, pequeño y delgado, una pequeña alma traviesa descansaba en el pequeño cuerpo, caminaba por las calles con harapos grises, las calles concurridas del mercado de Bob's Honey era el más concurrido de Noxexs, y aunque su nombre sonaba a dulce, sus calles eran apestosas a pescado viejo y perfume de mujer en cada esquina, el chico camino hasta salir del camino de piedra del mercado para adentrarse al bosque, muy al fondo una pequeña casa descuidada, con tres pisos con vista de inestable, al entrar en ella encontró un largo salón con una mullida alfombra gris, seguido por cuadros de paisajes y personas, al final del pasillo se encontraba el fogón y una mesa para cuatro, en donde un hombre delgado con nariz torcida y lentes y mirada dulce observó al niño entrar de forma apresurada, con un paquete, su paquete.- Hola Francis...¿Que tal esta todo?- Preguntó amable el señor con camisas de seda, a Francis le encantaba hacer las entregas a aquel señor, muy en el fondo siempre había admirado.-Gracias mi Lord, he estado bien, ¿y usted?

-. Te he dicho que no es necesario las formalidades conmigo Francis...- Aclaro nuevamente el Lord, estimaba mucho al chico desde pequeño, e incluso conoció a su madre ya fallecida hace unos años por la gripe de primavera.- ¿Has traído todo lo que he pedido?- Sí señor...- Respondió diligente el muchacho de las pecas.- Muy bien, entonces creo que es hora... Valera!-Llamo el hombre mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rojizo.

Francis odiaba ese nombre y todo lo que representaba, tenía todo lo que él en algún momento quería, ya no se daba falsas ilusiones, escucho los pasos apresurados bajar las escaleras en aparente mal estado, y allí estaba nuevamente enfrente de él Valera.- Hola Fausto...-

-. Es Francis...- Dijo por onceava vez en la semana, odiaba a esa mujer como a ningún otra, y habían muchas a las cuales podía odiar a sus trece años.-

-. Da lo mismo...- Respondió insolente como siempre.

Valera Salazar, una chiquilla de su misma edad-O eso es lo que calculaba Francis- De cabello color como el fuego atado en dos trenzas apretadas, piel blanca y pecosa con cejas finas e igual de rojas, con una nariz como la de su madre-Alguien a que Francis jamás tuvo la dicha de conocer- y ojos retadores color azul intenso, Valera era la hija de Lord Thomas Salazar, un hechicero muy reconocido en las calles de Bob's Honey, todo aquel que necesitase alguna solución rápida a su vida debían contactar con Lord Salazar, Francis al estar tan acostumbrado a la casucha que se mostraba por fuera, tan frágil y poca cosa aún no entendía como aquel hombre vivía allí con su odiosa hija.- Francis ha traído nuestro pedido de siempre corazón de primavera, agradécele Valera...-

-. Solo esta haciendo su trabajo...- Tan odiosa como siempre, Valera y Francis nunca se habían podido llevar bien desde que Francis comenzó a ser el repartidor de Dusty el Husky, el hombre más charlatán de Bob's Honey.- Gracias Francis...- Dijo muy al final de una breve discusión con su padre. Valera destapo la pequeña caja y sacando la pequeña y delicada flor de Loto.- La llevaré arriba para poder terminar la pócima que nos ha pedido el señor Bergensen papi...- dijo para retirarse rápidamente no sin antes decir un _Cuídate de que no te maten Franco._ Muy a su pesar Francis siempre escuchaba esas siete pequeñas palabras de boca de la chiquilla de ropa de hombre color verde.- Le caes muy bien a Valera Francis, mucho mejor de lo que piensas...- Dijo Lord Tom.-

 _Aja..._

No le creía ni una solo palabra, ni una sola vez desde que llevaba las encomiendas a la casa Salazar.- Lord Thomas, ¿Podría saber que era esa flor?-

-. Es una flor de Loto pequeño y es, en todos los sentidos una rareza de nuestra época...- dijo mientras le servía al pequeño un plato con un poco de pan orégano con una pequeña porción de mermelada y queso de cabra, cada vez que el pequeño hacía una entrega el hombre le daba un poco de comer en forma de agradecimiento sabiendo muy bien la clase de hombre que era Dusty con él chiquillo, a la vez que él chico siempre dejaba esa tarea en particular al final del día, así podría irse con algo en el estomago antes de regresar con su odiosa tía Noora, la cual había llegado hace unos años de un lugar mucho menos placentero como lo era El Nido, el callejón de Bob's era cuando mucho, uno de los mejores lugares de la parte baja media de Noxexs.- Creo que Valera puede ayudarte en tú pequeña inquietud, sube al tercer piso, mientras debo cortar unas pequeñas lilis danzantes del jardín...- Tomo un abrigo largo lanudo de color gris, el joven subió de inmediato, sabía que esa era su señal de _Francis toma el tiempo que quieras aquí, siéntete a_ _gusto mientras puedas._

Subió la escalera en forma de caracol vieja y poco estaba-A su parecer- hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde Valera se encontraba leyendo unos papiros.- Papi no debería dejarte ver lo que hacemos Fato...- Dijo aún inmersa en su lectura.- Tengo preguntas, y tú padre me ha dicho que tú puedes ayudarme...- dijo determinado, nunca había visto una flor de loto, y en su escasa vida, había visto muchísimas cosas pero no algo tan bonito y luminoso como aquella flor.- ¿Para que es la flor, y por qué es ta interesante?-

-. Para que sirve...-Corrigió Valera.- Es interesante porque solo crece en lugares oscuros y húmedos y muy lejanos de aquí, esta es una loto roja, y para esta poción es el principal y más importante ingrediente...-

-.¿Por qué?-

el loto rojo simboliza todo lo que es el amor la pasión y...-

-. Es una poción de amor...- Agregó interrumpiendo de manera abrupta a la chica.-

-...los monjes Tigres que estudian a las plantas han dicho que esta pequeña amiga representa todo lo que ya dije.- Arqueo una ceja molesta por la interrupción.- Esta poción no es para un enamorado, esta poción y el loto representa la _compasión.-_

 _¿Qué es la compasión?_

Francis pocas veces entendía lo que era compasión, toda su vida había sido llenada de maltratos asía su persona, sin importar mucho si lo merecía o no, solo su madre una mujer de buen corazón lo había amado como nadie más lo amo.- Francis...- Quisiera tener aquella poción, así su sufrimiento acabaría.- No entiendes...-

-. ¿Qué no entiendo?- Preguntó, no había dicho ni una palabra luego de la explicación, pero aquella chiquilla siempre podía leer a los demás.-

-. Todos merecemos que alguien se ocupe momentáneamente de nosotros, pero esta poción no es para sentirte mejor, esta poción es para...-No podía decir aquellas palabras, era aún joven, pero aún le causaba mucha pena lo que estaba por hacer.- Francis esta poción es para _dejar este mundo... es para morir.-_ Observó la cara de asombro del chico, pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, pero debía aclarar su mente gris.- El loto rojo representa el amor, la pasión, y compasión, pero más allá de lo que represente, el loto es única por la manera en que se desarrolla, la flor crece sin mucha luz, de hecho, los mejores ejemplares se encuentra en lugares inhóspitos y con mucho lodo y olores fuertes, pero allí crece, fuerte y hermosa, papá y mamá me llevaron hace unos años al pueblo de los lotófagos, y es un lugar sin vida, pero cuando es luna llena, hay un ritual en donde todos los del pueblo van al pantano a buscar miles de estos ejemplares para adornar cada rincón de Loto, pasan meses esperando a que crezcan las flores, para adornar todo solo por un momento...-

-. Es tonto...-

lo es...- Recordó a su mamá, hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azul intenso como los propios de ella.- Mamá una vez me dijo que el loto no es la más bonita por ser delicada y hermosa, si no porque crece sin mucho, y no se deja vencer ante la adversidad.-

Francis suspiro, desde ese punto de vista tenía lógica y mucha en realidad, entonces comenzó a pensar, como Lord Thomas le sugería cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo, pensó en su vida, en lo poco que tenía y lo mucho que hubiera querido tener una casa como la de Valera, extraña y acogedora, con un padre amoroso y recuerdos de una madre amorosa, se sintió terrible por querer algo que no le pertenecía, pensó también en esos momentos en los que le daban un pan con queso y un poco de mermelada, pensó en la señora ciega del mercado con su nariz torcida a la cual siempre que podía la ayudaba a vender sus hortalizas en su muy escaso tiempo libre, y como ella aún siendo una invidente le regalaba algunas zanahorias y papas, un poco de pan y algunas veces con mucha suerte un poco de fruta en forma de agradecimiento por su ayuda, su vida puede que este llena de golpes por su tía y el señor Dusty, pero llevaba una vida mejor que muchos otros en Bob's Honey.- Creo que cuando ya no este en este mundo, me gustaría ser una flor de loto...-

-. A mi también...- Dijo Valera.-

-. Al fin algo en lo que estén de acuerdo.- Interrumpió el padre de Valera con unas flores azul claro en forma de pequeñas bolas por el tallo.- Valera, por favor despide a nuestro magnifico amigo, es hora de terminar nuestro trabajo...- Lord Thomas se fijo en los ojos de Francis, el chico era realmente una maravilla para sus ojos.- Prepare algo para lleves a la residencia Higurashi si no es mucha molestia y un paquete muy especial para ti...- Le dio un leve apretón en el hombro como forma de aliento.- Espero que no te moleste hacerlo...-

-. En lo absoluto señor...digo Lord Thomas...-

-. Bien, nos vemos en dos días Francis, cuídate mucho...-

Valera y Francis bajaron lento las escaleras hasta la cocina donde estaban dos paquetes, uno más grande que otro, el más grande tenía su nombre, lo sabía porque un verano Valera le enseño a leer con sus viejos libros, tardaron tanto por sus discusiones que Francis se propuso a no insultarla más durante el tiempo que le tomara aprender a leer. El segundo, mucho más pequeño que el suyo estaba envuelto en seda y una nota que decía solo Higurashi.- Espero que Dusty no te muela a golpes por llevar esto...- dijo mientras tocaba su rostro pecoso hasta la herida en la ceja, muy mal curada, seguro dejaría una cicatriz.- No es necesario...- El sonrojo se hizo presente en el muchacho cuando sintió algo cálido en su rostro, Valera siempre que quería le curaba heridas como esa.- Lo es, los Higurashi son familia de alta cuna, no puedes llegar tan tú a su casa...- Tomo los paquetes y caminaron hasta la puerta en silencio, Valera era una chica que odiaba, sí, pero era aún una chica muy rara.- Francis...es diminutivo de Francis...- Preguntó sobre sus pensamientos, mientras que abría la puerta y observó el bosque, le gustaba vivir lejos de todos y todo.-

Sin esperar una respuesta se dispuso a adentrarse hasta que Francis dijo en voz algo nerviosa.- Francisco...-Dijo despacio y con pudor.- Francis es por Francisco...-

-. Sonaría mucho mejor que te llamarán Salazar Francisco...así todos te llamaríamos Salazar...Salazar el inútil.- Agrego entre risas.-

-...sonaría muy bien...- La observó y tomo coraje para depositar un leve beso en su mejilla y salir corriendo, todo esto sucedió mientras que Lord Thomas observaba desde la ventana redonda del tercer piso, su hija grito improperios, pero sabía que no eran del todo sentidos por la chica, solo estaba molesta.- Tú hija tiene una buena imaginación...- Dijo una voz tan gruesa y ronca que por un momento Lord Thomas se había quedado de piedra hasta que el hombre siguió su monologo- Ese chico es curioso, y muy bajo para su edad...-

-. Berger, amigo mío por un momento pensé que era la mismísima muerta a buscarme.-

-. No vendría a buscarte ni en tus mejores sueños Tock...- Aquel sobrenombre Thomas se lo había ganado por ser lengua nerviosa en sus años de niño.- Salazar es un buen nombre, recuerdas que juramos que el primero que tuviera un hijo lo llamaríamos así...- Preguntó melancólico Berger.- Es un nombre fuerte y con carácter...-

-. Si, lo es..-

quiero que el imbécil de Francis vuelva a esta casa...- Su hija exasperada entro a la habitación sin importarle la apariencia imponente de su amigo cejas anchas y arqueadas, dos metros de piel morena y millones de cicatrices pequeñas y grandes, de ojos raros entre amarillos verdes y grises, de voz gruesa, el señor Bergensen nunca había hecho mella en la valentía y simpatía de Valera.- Es un tonto...- Sus ojos resaltados por su sonrojo le hacían recordar a su padre lo joven y tierna que aún era...-

A Francis no le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa Higurashi en la parte alta de la ciudad, de apariencia agradable y de un solo piso la casa Higurashi era ostentosa por sus bastos jardines de flores, el vigilante lo observó mientras que una joven de piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello azabache, ojos color chocolate lo observaban a la distancia, su cabello ondulado en las puntas era cepillado por su hermana mayor, mientras que el joven dejaba una pequeña caja, o eso fue lo que le pareció a sus ojos en la distancia.- Kagome, observa a ese chico.- Dijo su hermana mayor llamando la atención de la menor.- Él es por mucho un ser inferior, su clase vive sin nuestras comodidades, o si quiera comparte nuestras costumbres, una dama de nuestra altura no se fija en mozos, ¿Entiendes?-

es un niño...-Contesto retando con la mirada a su hermana mayor.- Kikyo es un niño, ¿Qué puede hacernos?-Preguntó molesta.- Solo puede ganarte en las traes...-Dijo risueña mientras el chico se iba rápidamente.-

Kikyo de mirada afilada ojos chocolates y cara en forma ovalada, mostraba que en unos años sería la hermosa mujer que todas sus institutrices decían, bella y delicada, ella sabía lo que decían de ella y su hermana, la cual no se encontraba lejos de ella. Con su cara en forma de corazón y sonrisa pegadiza todo el día, al igual que ella Kagome sería por muy poco decir, la mujer más hermosa que el reino conocería de su generación, Lady Izayoi las observaba a ambas, y siempre a su parecer tenía mucha más afinidad con su hermana menor que con ella, ambas con carácter, Kikyo se preguntaban que veían en su hermana, era aún torpe, y muy soñadora, e ingenua aún, el mundo era cruel y gris, ella lo sabía de primera mano.

-. Hermana, aún eres una niña tonta que sueña, cuando tengas mi edad lo comprenderás...-

-.¿Comprender qué?-Pregunto su madre con un hermoso vestido color gris con detalles negros.-

-. Que el mundo es cruel mami...- Dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras se paraba para abrazar a su madre.- El mundo es lo que uno quiere creer hermana...-

-. Su padre las llama, cariño adelantate...- Dijo Naomi afectuosa.- Kikyo...-Los ojos envidiosos de su hija siempre la habían dejado perpleja, por eso le daba más amor, para que aquello que estuviera malo se fuera de la mente de su primogenita.- Cariño, tú hermana puede pensar lo que quiera, el mundo no es solo oscuridad...-

-. El mundo es un lugar repleto de basura como lo que acaba de llegar a nuestra puerta, un mozo sin educación, ni aspiraciones, ni familia...-

-. La compasión es la empatia hacía los demás Kikyo, y una dama te guste o no, también posee este rasgo...- Su madre siempre tratándola tan inútil, mientras caminaban hasta el salón familiar se escucho un pequeño grito de felicidad.- Madre, madre...- Llamaba Kagome con emoción mientras en sus manos descansaba un pequeño dije, muy parecido a la flor de loto rosa.- Mira lo que me ha dado padre, una flor de loto color rosa, dice que es la más importante...- Miró a Kikyo.- A ti también te darán una hermana...-

Kikyo paso al salón, y observó a su padre, un hombre integro y serio, de mirada fría y expresiones muy neutrales pero todo un amor con sus hijas, especialmente Kagome y Sota.- Este es para ti...- Era el dije de una campanilla de invierno.- Ayuda al sueño, o más para que puedas soñar y recordar quien eres...-

Kagome se encontraba sonriendo por aquel significado, pero su padre aún tenía mucho que decir.- En unos días ambas partirán para vivir un tiempo lejos de nosotros, Kikyo tú iras al palacio con Lady Izayoi como tu protectora, y Kagome tú iras a un viaje más largo, iras a Luxemberg, a entrenar las artes de la defensa y curación de mano de la Reina Calipso de Luxemberg.- Dijo mientras ambas abrían sus ojos por la noticia.- ustedes son mis más preciados tesoros, por eso quiero que recuerden, que siempre va haber un lugar en el mundo para ustedes, si ustedes mismas se fijan ese derecho...- Dijo Lord Higurashi observando a ambas hermanas, Kikyo seria y fiel a una imagen como la de su abuela, Lady Kanna, mientras Kagome tenía acuosos los ojos, también muy parecida a la de su abuela Lady Midoriko Higurashi, la más poderosa e imponente mujer que la casa Higurashi pudo haber tenido.- Tienen tres días para preparar todo y partir, solo queda decir...Las amo a ambas y espero que esta experiencia las nutra como ninguna otra experiencia, que las haga unas jóvenes benévolas y sobre todo, decididas...-

Kagome y Kikyo quizás eran hermanas, pero ambas eran dos copos de nieve totalmente únicos...

Solo quedaba esperar que sucedería de ahora en adelante a ambas hermanas...

* * *

Bueno, sin mucho que decir, ya en escena las hermanas Higurashi! yeeeeaaaah!

Este capitulo será decisivo por muchas razones que poco a poco irán entendiendo, debo aclarar que aunque este sea el capitulo tres, esta historia esta felizmente terminada, asi que les vuelvo a decir, no lean y no dejen Reviews, es grosero es como tocar una teta y luego irte muerto de la risa!

Jenny California


	4. Rompiendo Caminos

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **La ciudad de la luz**

Kagome no había tardado mucho en empacar, las servidumbre había hecho la mayoría del trabajo, la despedida de su familia había sido lo más doloroso que había experimentado en sus escasos ocho años, muchas lagrimas por su parte, y buenos deseos de su familia, Kagome viajaba en el carruaje de tres caballos junto a una chaperona que había llegado dos días después del regalo de despedida, era una mujer sería y de mirada dulce y confidente, su nombre era Kaede, una mujer entrada en años pero de muy buen carácter, en su viaje a Luxemberg observó la fauna tan distinta de Noxexs, aquí era un mundo lleno de flores, campos enteros de color morados y rosas, criaturas fantásticas como los greyhound, hermosa criatura para cabalgar, de patas largas y dorso ancho, ideal para un jinete, estaba tan emocionada que pronto en su mente de niña, imagino que este viaje no sería tan malo después de todo.

-. En unos días llegaremos a la ciudad, espero que te guste todo lo que encuentres allí.- Dijo Lady Kaede.- El palacio Real se encuentra en nuestra capital Umi, Luxemberg cuenta con tres regiones, la región de Sato, que queda cerca a Umi es la región donde los campesinos y productores de cereales, leche y carne viven, es un lugar muy hermoso, luego esta Sotoliryos, allí se encuentran nuestro mayor proveedor de telas, y por mucho que me guste, preparan un delicioso vino...-Lady Kaede explicaba todo con mucha sencillez, pero tan mágico que solo quería ir y de una conocer todos aquellos lugares.-

-. Es una de los tres Soto, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto, en su reino Noxexs, estaba Sotoluna, un campo ancestral para practicar la meditación y formación de guerreros debido a sus bastos bosques y su inigualable lago lunar.-

-. Eh, sí, Sotoliryos es un la más conocida, después de Sotoluna...- Aclaró Lady Kaede.- ahora, ¿donde me quede- Preguntó.

-. en Sotoliryos...-

!luego están los parajes de Tepu, donde la selva tiene vida propia y muy pocos pueden ir, solo la familia Real tiene permiso de ir...-

-. Por ser los más puro...-

-. No, si no por la matriarca, Calipso nuestra reina, entreno allí cuando era aún una niña, quizás de tu edad, he oído increíbles historias de nuestra reina en aquel paraje, ella por derecho propio puede entrar a Tepu, y con ella sus nietos...- Dijo, Kagome solo estaba maravillada, la reina de Luxemberg era sin duda una de las más fieras guerreras que pudiera existir, si admiraba a Lady Izayoi por su liderazgo, Lady Calipso era por mucho una mujer de armas temer, determinada y una total arma letal, o eso le había contado Yuki en uno de sus encuentros para estudiar.- Nuestras costumbres son muy diferentes a las suyas Lady Kagome, ni reyes ni reinas tienen el poder de ser más o menos dignos que cualquier otra persona o ser del pueblo medio, aquí las cosas se ganan...-

-. ¿Tendré que ganarme mi titulo?- Preguntó Kagome

-. No...- Respondió pronto Lady Kaede.- Pero tendrás que demostrar que eres merecedora del gran legado de la casa Higurashi, así como tú abuela Lady Midoriko lo hizo en su momento.-

Era una responsabilidad y reto que Kagome no dudo en aceptar.

Kikyo aunque era seria y muy responsable en todos sus deberes, añoraba poder llevar honor a su casa en esta nueva etapa de su corta vida, el castillo de Noxexs a su vista grande e imponente se observa al final de la montaña con limite el acantilado de la pobre viuda, majestuoso, con estatuas de hombres con armadura protegían al castillo de forma permanente, cuando su carruaje se detuvo se le corto la respiración al sentir que las puertas se abrían para poder observar a la familia real, los BlackWood.

El Rey Ezra imponente con su corona de plata y rubíes, a su lado su esposa Aldana, con su cabello oscuro con tintes de rojo, al frente de ellos se encontraba Lady Izayoi heredera al trono y un joven un poco mas bajo que ella, de ojos dorados curiosos, era el heredero de Noxexs, Inuyasha.- Bienvenida al palacio de Noir, Lady Kikyo...- Fue lo único que la regreso de vuelta a tierra, luego de bajar y haber sido introducida por uno de los sirvientes Kikyo se topo con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, un joven de ya diez años observó a la joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones, a su parecer y luego de haber leído los documentos oficiales de ella, Kikyo Higurashi solo era una joven muy menuda y muy alta para su gusto, con el porte de todas las jóvenes de la corte, pretenciosa y con aires de grandeza, él, el heredero de su madre y abuelo le demostrarían lo equivocada que estaba al posar su mirada, esa mirada tan petulante hacía él y su familia.- Bienvenida Lady Kikyo.- Pronuncio con voz ronca y aún de niño, Kikyo a sus once años nunca había oído hablar a alguien con tal voz, ronca, que fuera tan joven.-

-. Creo que es hora de pasar al palacio...- Dijo la Reina Aldana, su mirada denotaba orgullo y solemnidad.

El interior del castillo era un estímulo a los ojos de Kikyo, de piso negro y brillante como el carbón, miles de pinturas, altas ventanas con vista a los acantilados, su criada detrás de ella en todo momento, junto con la Reina Aldana, la cual iba describiendo cada detalle del castillo, corredores, y sus usos, Lady Aldana debía de tener unos cincuenta y tantos años, su porte elegante hacían que kikyo quisiera imitarle, aunque no todo, ya que se había tomado muchas molestias con mostrarle personalmente el castillo, largas columnas cilíndricas blancas se observaron en el centro de aquel corredor.- Este es el lugar donde solo yo tengo acceso, y ahora tú...- Dijo con voz amable, mostrando entonces aquel lugar mágico.- Bienvenida a mi jardín, o mejor conocido como Los jardines de la Luna.- En mosaico negro, gris blanco y azul daban hermosas ilustraciones intrincadas por todo el lugar, arbustos y árboles daban a el lugar un toque de vida, un estanque en el medio del lugar con dos peces grandes, blanco y negro danzaban lentamente.- Este sera el único lugar donde podrás estar sin la mirada juzgadora de los demás, incluso la mía...- Dijo mientras la observaba determinada y muy detalladamente.- Aquí tendrás todo lo que has soñado, o al menos lo que has estado esperando, durante los próximos años serás la envidia de muchas jóvenes casaderas, ya que tú estarás muy cerca de mi nieto y heredero al trono...-

-. Mi señora, con todo respeto, creo que no será necesario esconderme de la mirada pública.-

-. Aún no lo ves?-Dijo la Reina con una sonrisa ladeada.- Los cuentos felices no existen, y aquí aprenderás el fino arte de la diplomacia e hipocresía, no estas aquí por mi decisión, estas aquí para asegurar que tú familia siga nuestras ordenes...-

-.¿De qué me esta hablando?-

-. Se considera traición que todo abanderado nuestro críe en corte extranjera a una doncella de alto perfil, tú hermana se ha ido a Luxemberg sin el permiso del rey, y mi niña, tú eres el seguro para que tú hermana regrese a la brevedad posible...- Dijo seria y sin amabilidad alguna Lady Aldana.- Ahora, eres una hermosa criatura aprisionada en una jaula de cristal y oro, consideras aún que mi pequeño jardín, es un lugar no digno para ti?-Preguntó.- Eres hermosa, lo admito, y espero que tú familia admita su error y acabemos con las tensiones, mientras tanto por favor, ve junto con tu criada a tus aposentos, mañana empezara tú entrenamiento en la corte.- Dijo mientras dejaba sola y confundida a Kikyo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Mientras en la casa Higurashi Lord y Lady Higurashi discutían las decisión del ultimo.- Como fuiste capaz?-Preguntó alterada Naomi a su esposo.- Ambas son nuestras hijas...¿Como pudiste utilizar a Kagome...?

-.¡Silencio!- Dijo el hombre alzando la voz, y asustando a su mujer.- Kagome, ni Kikyo ni ninguno de nosotros pertenece a este lugar, nuestro hogar esta en Luxemberg, como fue el hogar de mis antepasados antes de venir hasta esta tierra...- Tomo con sus manos el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su esposa.- Kagome estará bien, al igual que Kikyo, a ninguna le harán daño, el Rey y la Reina solo quieren a una de ellas, y mientras ambas aprendan a vivir en su nuevo entorno, entonces, mi misión esta hecha.-

-.¿De qué hablas?-

-. Hace mucho tiempo atrás alguien ha prometido dar a nuestras tierras algo más que guerras y un mundo dividido como lo que estamos viviendo aún...Quizás no aquí, pero más allá de Noxexs Luxemberg, o cualquier otro reino, una tierra en lo más profundo del bosque, un reino llamado Tradaus, su gente han venido a mí en mi último viaje a Sotoeternal, cariño, una guerra se acerca, y si queremos sobrevivir, Kikyo debe aprender más sobre la humildad, en el castillo habrá alguien a su lado siempre que la va a proteger sin importar el costo, su poder esta aún dormido y en el castillo será el único lugar donde podrá despertarlo...-

-. Pero es imposible, Kikyo si no ha abierto su mente en todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que lo hará ahora?

-. Porque ha obtenido lo que quiere...- Dijo Lord Higurashi.- Ambas, ambas han obtenido lo que sus mentes les ha dicho que quieren, pero para poder sobrevivir a este juego de mentiras, primero deberán aprender de forma lenta y certera todos los caminos por donde ahora transitaran...- Explico Lord Higurashi.

Los Higurashi habían llegado a Noxexs hace doscientos años de Luxemberg, Midoriko La Guerrera, había entablado una relación fuerte y cercana con el antiguo Rey, el Rey Naraku, a tal grado de comprometer a su hija Rin con el último hijo del rey, el príncipe Onigumo, ambos jóvenes tenían habilidades para la ilusión y para manipular realidades, el Rey Naraku un ser falta de tacto y cariño, considero idóneo la unión de ambos, de esta unión habían nacido Kanna, una hermosa mujer llena de alegría de ojos negros y cabello de plata, y su hermano y futuro esposo Goshinki, un hombre tosco y poco dócil, de cabellos oscuros iguales a los de su padre, y un talento para la herrería, ambos llevaron a la casa Higurashi a un nivel mucho más allá de lo esperado, ambos esposos y hermanos, habían liderado batallas para la casa Nox, y aunque el Rey Naraku siempre tuvo sospechas de Kanna por haber podido ser una bastarda, Kanna refuto cada y una de las veces en las que el Rey, junto a su nieto y futuro rey Ezra, le habían dado pruebas poco sinceras de su proceder, trayendo con ella Honor y Fuerza a la casa Higurashi.

-. Kagome, deberá aprender de donde somos, y porque estamos aquí, Naomi, mi plan no tiene fallas, temo más por mi vida que por las de ustedes, se muy dentro de mi, que toda mi familia estará bien, porque se que aún somos importantes, por eso te pido mi amor, que confíes en mi...-

ño, eres importante para mi, pero si algo llega a pasarte, no podría...-

-. Podrás seguir adelante...-Tomo ambos brazos de su esposa y juro de rodilla que todo saldría bien.- Los pactos de sangre han de ser respetados y honrados, si muero, que mis hijas y heredero sigan el camino en que los he puesto, y honren mi juramento para con el rey, si todo sale bien...-

En la mente del Rey Ezra, que Lady Kagome Higurashi fuera criada con las costumbres de Luxemberg era algo indigno, su hija la princesa Izayoi le había comentado su plan para que Kagome e Inuyasha se unieran en matrimonio cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente, no sabía porque la decisión de su familiar al enviar a su hija tan lejos, por eso le había mandado un ultimátum esa misma mañana, al ser parientes no significaba que tendría piedad con él, una traición era una traición, y más si el futuro de la mujer que su hija pensaba era la ideal para su nieto corría riesgos innecesarios en tierra extranjera, aunque a sus ojos, la opción más idónea sería Kikyo, pero ella aún no había despertado su poder, La Reina Emiro del Reino Luxemberg había visto algo en la pequeña y por eso había solicitado que la pequeña fuera a estudiar en su corte, no le dio mucha importancia hasta ahora, si Emiro había observado algo, y ahora su hija quería a la pequeña, algo muy bueno tendría la chiquilla, algo excepcional, algo para que su familia fuera digna.

-.Aún no conseguimos rastros de la vieja Sade Mi señor...- Dijo su lacayo, Myoga, un hombre pequeño y calvo, su más fiel ayudante.- Es como si hubiera se la hubiera tragado la tierra Mi señor...- Las cejas pobladas y blancas de Myoga estaban tan arriba de la impresión, que a Ezra le pareció chistoso.-

-. Mi hija no ha mostrado signos de saber donde esta ese pequeño bastardo que tuvo durante todo este tiempo...- Dijo cansado, mostrándose como se sentía en ese momento, sus ya más de cien años hacían mella sin que se notara en su cuerpo o rostro, para todos aún eres un Rey con mucha vida, pero la realidad era otra, su vida había sido marcada por su abuelo Naraku, su padre, un hombre noble igual a su hija había muerto en batalla hace muchos años atrás, siendo criado por la mano dura de un Rey de la Guerra, debía dejar las cosas claras antes de morir.- Si no me aseguro de la muerte de ese bastardo, no podre descansar en paz Myoga...-

-. Mi señor...- El hombre bajo y calvo conocía muy bien al Rey, y sabía que pronto todo tendría su fin.- ¿Por qué no lo deja vivir? se muy bien que usted es mi señor ante todo, pero, de nada valdrá que esa pequeña sombra del pasado de la princesa le preocupe tanto señor...-

-. No me entiendes..- Pensó en las palabras de la vieja y asquerosa mujer que se topo en su camino hace muchos años atrás.- _Y desde la cuna que desprecias reinara tu casa y tu reino,_ no lo entiendes? tiene que ser ese bastardo, no hay duda alguna...-

-. Mi señor, esas fueron palabras de una mente nublada por la muerte, además no sabemos si quiera si fue un niño o niña, si esta vivo o muerto ya no es su problema...- Argumento sabiendo muy bien las palabras de la vieja Yura aún atormentaban la mente de su señor, por otro lado si su señor seguía así temía por su vida.- Lo mejor sería que hiciera las paces con eso que lo atormenta, ya muchos videntes han visto su futuro, y nunca conocerá al bastardo, ¿por qué preocuparse tanto, después de todos estos años?

-. Eres mi más fiel compañero, y a ti, puedo decirte la verdad...- El Rey tomo un poco de vino de su copa, y volvió a dejarla sobre su escritorio lleno de papeles.- Por más que pasen los años, aún recuerdo aquella presencia tan cálida cuando la vieja Sade quiso presentarme al bastardo, no se si en mi corazón se ha abierto una puerta a la compasión o amor por aquella criatura, pero te digo algo mi fiel amigo, nunca en mi vida me he sentido asustado de una presencia, y esa noche al oír el llanto de la criatura aún puedo estremecerme como la primera vez...- Aquella noche de relámpagos nunca se iría de su mente.- Ambos son sentimientos opuestos, lo se, por eso no se si he hecho una estupidez al querer dejar en el olvido a aquella criatura, por eso terminar con su vida me traerá algo de paz...-

-. Mi señor, lamento mucho que se sienta así, pero ya lo hecho hecho esta, el pasado no puede ser arreglado...-

se...pero aún, quiero tener la certeza de que esa criatura no llegara algún día a interponerse al trono de mi nieto...- Pensó en el esposo de su hija, y en lo mucho que lo despreciaba por ser alguien tan poco honorable.- si Izayoi llegara al trono lo haría de la mano de aquel hombre, solo sirve para batallas, viejo y con pocas cualidades para gobernar, mi hija lo hará pedazos si alguna vez la interrumpe, el día en que muera, espero que mueran conmigo los hombres que me han dado últimamente dolores de cabeza, Inu no Taisho, y el tonto de Lord Higurashi...- Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos.- Retírate, necesito pensar...-

En la oscuridad de aquel cuarto repleto de estante y pergaminos, Myoga dejo a su señor, y en su mente solo rogaba por el momento de la muerte de el rey, fuera lo más pronto posible...

Francis había sido el merecedor de los puños de acero de Dusty el Husky, el paquete que le había dado Lord Thomas contenía queso de cabra, mermelada galletas pan y unas cuantas manzanas, que Dusty y su tía Noor habían descubierto esa misma mañana, llamándolo ladrón y propinándole golpes por todo el menudo cuerpo del pequeño.- Eres una desgracia para mi familia, mi hermana Jade tuvo que haberte quitado la vida en el instante en el que te trajo a este mundo, tú padre tuvo suerte de nunca haberte conocido...pequeña rata asquerosa...- Dijo su tía, mientras que Dusty le daba con sus puños una y otra vez golpes por todo su cuerpo. Cuando pudo escapar se acerco a la anciana ciega y se sentó cerca de sus pies.-

-. Puedo ver que te han tratado de matar nuevamente joven...-Dijo la anciana ciega.- Nunca he visto a alguien que quiera vivir tanto como tú si has sobrevivido a esos golpes, estoy segura de que podrás con todo lo demás...- Hablo mientras que tomaba el rostro lleno de sangre del joven Francis.- Puedo ver tú futuro, y aunque corto será brillante...- Los ojos vacíos de la anciana le daban miedo, pero más miedo le daba el no saber a donde llegaría cuando la noche cayera.-Si regresas allí, ellos te matarán...-Coincidió la anciana, mientras limpiaba su rostro con un trozo de tela gris.- Ve al bosque, quizás Lord Thomas se apiada de ti, por esta noche...-

El chico no lo pensó dos veces, y se dirigió con diligencia al bosque en busca de una mano amiga, en cuanto estuvo cerca de la casa de Salazar, algo muy dentro del muchacho le decía que algo estaba mal, una explosión sin precedentes y unos torbellinos negros salieron de aquella mítica casa de tres pisos, Francis abrió sus ojos por la impresión tan grande, corrió deprisa a la casa al escuchar un chillido, como pudo entro entre las flamas que poco a poco iban creciendo y espaciándose rápidamente por aquel lugar, no tuvo que buscar tanto, en la pequeña sala que antes era acogedora de grandes estantes llenos de libros se encontraba en el centro, Valera y su padre, el cual estaba inconsciente-¡Valera!-Llamó fuerte el pequeño, la chica, con su cabello despeinado lo observó como su último recurso.- Ayúdame Francis...debemos llevarlo afuera...- Como pudo Valera trato de levantar a su padre del piso, pero no pudo, Francis con la adrenalina a millón saco fuerza de donde no tenía y tomando de la cintura al hombre y un brazo rodeando su cuello, pudo sacarlo, no sin antes escuchar un estruendoso golpe, la casa se estaba destrozando poco a poco, cuando tuvo la certeza de que todo estaba bien, miro a su lado sin encontrar a Valera, pronto dejo al hombre en la grama, y fue directamente al fuego sin importar si las llamas lo rozaban, Valera se encontraba atrapada entre vigas y con un libro en su pecho.- Francis...- susurro preocupada.- Toma el libro y sal de inmediato...- Francis todo asustado no pudo, y con todas sus fuerzas levanto las vigas que atrapaban a Valera, le tomo la mano y ambos salieron de allí a tiempo de que una explosión terminara con los restos de la casa en el bosque.- ¿Porque hiciste eso? Fue lo más estupido y peligroso que podías haber hecho, ¿Por qué regresaste por un tonto libro Valera?-

-.¡Por qué me gritas! ¡Te dije que te marcharas, eres un idiota Francis!- Valera golpeo el pecho del chico y lo abrazo a lo que sus lagrimas salían sin su permiso.- Eres un tonto...- Dejando el cuerpo de francis atrás, observó a su padre, recostado y un poco consciente.- Papa...tengo el libro papa...- Dijo mientras acomodaba la cabeza de su padre en sus piernas, observó la profunda herida en el abdomen de su padre y trato de sanarlo, pero la mano llena de sangre de su padre la detuvieron.- Padre...no...- Conteniendo las lagrimas Valera observó a su padre que le regalaba una sonrisa.- Si lo haces, te encontrarán Valera...- Dijo mientras brotaba sangre de su boca.- Vete rápido...huye, ya sabes que hacer Valera...- Lord Thomas Salazar, observó determinado a su hija, y sin importar que el joven de ojos grises los observará de su bolsillo saco un pequeño papel, y se lo entrego a su hija.- Vete...ya...- Valera solo lloraba mientras que su padre observó a Francis.- Te pertenece, cuídalo...cuídala...-Thomas sabía de las habilidades de Francis, y con una mirada le enseño el lugar de destino al joven, Francis, asustado le tomo la mano a Valera, y la apresuro a levantarse, la chica de cabellos de fuego le grito y grito a su padre, debía irse por su propio bien, y tan pronto Francis tuvo en su mente la imagen a donde tendría que ir, de un rápido revés sobre el aire, desaparecieron...

En un bosque muy lejos de la casa en llamas, Francis y Valera aparecieron cerca de un lago, Francis no reconoció el lugar, y tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciarlo, un cuerpo se le vino encima- ¡Qué en los infiernos acabas de hacer maldita escoria! ¿Por qué dejaste a mi padre morirse como una rata? ¡Asqueroso, maldito animal, devuélveme a mi padre!- Valera gritaba encima de el, con los puños hecha una furia maldecía y golpeaba a Francis.- ¡Regresa con mi Padre asqueroso!-Francis molestó le dio un golpe de lleno en la mejilla haciendo que la chica solo volteara el rostro rápido para volver a propinarle golpes al chico.- Regresemos...-Grito una vez más, Francis otra vez lucho con ella hasta que la chica no pudo más con el forcejeo, simplemente estaba exhausta de todo lo que paso con su padre, sollozos se escucharon en el bosque, los sollozos de una joven que había quedado huérfana.

Después de muchas horas, la noche hacía acto de presencia, Francis había hecho una pequeña fogata, pescado unos cuantos peces, mientras que Valera se encontraba en un estado ausente, ya hace un rato había dejado de llorar, pero aún parecía inestable, cuando Francis observó los ojos de Lord Thomas, vio lo que debía hacer, Lord Thomas le había transmitido todo con una mirada, le dio el lugar donde debería ir, y muchas cosas más, en su cabeza había millones de mapas, muchas ideas a donde seguir, pero antes debía tratar de sacar a Valera de su estado taciturno...

...- Llamo apenas, pero la chica aún estaba en su mundo.- Siento mucho lo que te hice en la mejilla, y siento aún mucho más haber dejado a tú padre, pero...-Sus ojos observaron el piso lleno de piedras y grama.- No se como decirlo, pero...el me hablo, con sus ojos...y yo no...Valera, lo siento mucho...- Dijo mientras que tomaba una piedra sin aún poder levantar la vista.- Siento mucho que tú padre ya no este...-

-. Eres un leviatori...- Dijo con voz sin rastro de signos de ira o tristeza.- Mi padre me contó muchas historias de ellos, pero nunca había visto a alguno con mis propios ojos...- Dijo Valera.- Los leviatori...- Su voz con un poco más de fuerza y con ahora tristeza.- Son seres que se trasladan de un lado a otro, sin necesidad de algún conjuro u objeto...-La voz de Valera se rompió para dar paso a un triste sollozo.- Mi padre confío en ti mi vida...porque sabía que podías llevarme lejos de allí...y ahora...esta muerto...Ha muerto Francis...mi papa esta muerto...- Francis no supo que hacer cuando la observó finalmente, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, escuchando sus sollozos, la chica aún tenía mucho que decir. Luego de calmarse observo a Francis ahora un poco más calmada.- Lo que mi padre hizo contigo se llama relinquo...el te ha dejado una parte de él en ti, te ha dejado información...necesito que me digas que te dejo...-

-. Son imágenes...-Dijo Francis, mientras que la chica trataba de limpiarse el rostro lleno aún de lagrimas.- de muchos lugares, creo que podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que estés mejor, creo que deberíamos descansar...- Propuso a la chica.-

NO...

...- Repitió Valera, esos hombres que habían llegado de imprevisto a su casa habían sido los causantes de toda su desgracia,¿Y si su padre sabía de antemano que Francis estaría allí?, para poder hacer el relinquo debía tener con certeza lo que iba a transmitir, su padre, un hombre de nulos secretos con ella, le había comentado la noche anterior que el señor Bergensen se iría antes del amanecer, y que sin importar que, podía contar con él, siempre y cuando pudiera encontrarlo, también menciono que en los tiempos de paz que en ese momento se vivían, no duraban mucho, _los errores del pasado nos siguen hasta encontrarnos Valera,_ le había dicho su padre, los hombres de negro con mascaras de oro buscaban el libro que ahora cargaba en sus manos, no sabía muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, pero algo era seguro, es que Valera Ekatrina Salazar no se asustaba ante nada ni nadie.- Debemos movernos rápido, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar, temo que esos hombres que invadieron nuestra casa se hallan dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí...- Analizo la situación y era lo más correcto de hacer, miro a Francis y preguntó

¿Qué fue lo que mi padre te dio?- Preguntó

Francis saco de su bolsillo el papel que le había dejado Lord Thomas, era una orden firmada por el Rey Ezra y todo el consejo, para que su nombre anterior fuera revocado y así dar paso a.- Lord Archeleus Francisco Salzar...- Valera tomo el acta y leyó en voz alta.- Yo Lord Thomas Archeleus Theseu Salazar, doy mi apellido a Archeleus Franciso "Francis", para que herede mis propiedades más preciadas, la espada Hrotti, ubicada en el palacio de de Afora y al cuidado de Lord Emir dos Muertes, mi pintura favorita, "La noche encantada" ubicada también en Afora y cuidada por Lord Emir Dos Muertes, con la condición de que cuide a mi más fiel tesoro, mi ave Fenix Lorelai, ubicada en las cercanía del lago de la muerte y vida en la ciudad de Motu, en el gran Reino de Afora, también como ultimo favor, te pido cuides mi mejor logro y mi más fino tesoro, a mi hija Lady Valera Ekatrina Salazar, mi mayor orgullo...-

Ambos se vieron cara a cara con sorpresa...

Esta no sería una aventura de unos día...

* * *

Bueno, sin mucho que decir, Aunque las hermanas Higurashi estén separadas y cumpliendo con un objetivo que su padre tiene en mente deben cumplir las dos, creo que la cosa esta tomando forma aquí, para ustedes, el camino de estos jovenes esta marcado por el pasado, así que creo firmemente en que veremos solucionar muchos problemas que sus antepasados le dejaron..

Naraku tatara abuelo de Kikyo y Kagome? Pues si, ese hombre será un dolor de cabeza por sus errores cometidos, y espero que estén poniendo atención a todo y a todos, no quiero adelantarme mucho pero, ¿Alguien ha notado que falta nuestro muy mujeriego monje pervertido favorito? porque yo si, y creo que es hora de darle protagonismo en los prox capitulos...

Por favor, dejen sus Reviews, he notado que muchas visitan la historia, pero ninguna deja comentario, no sean groseros, es como dar pedir el número de celular a alguien y jamás en la vida llamarlo...

 **Graaaaciaaaas a Aky9110** por ser tan hermosa y dejar tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando mi historia y sigas comentado!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	5. Ciudad de Arena

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **La ciudad de la luz**

Sango había estado tan ensimismada en la lectura de aquel libro de la sección prohibida, que poco le importo que su moza la estuviera llamando para comer a la hora del almuerzo, al estar en la biblioteca de al menos unos quinientos años, con sus altísimos estantes color caoba, millones de libros se podían ver en todos los sentidos de aquella biblioteca, y ella se encontraba cerca del vitral de más de cincuenta metros de la primera reina, la reina Clarice, sentada en el trono de la luz, con un cetro precioso de rubíes, su cabello claro, y ojos de como los suyos, aquella reina había pasado a la historia por...

Lady, su abuela ha vuelto a llamar por usted, y esta vez ha dicho muy claramente que vendría por usted de ser necesario...- De un vestido azul con gris, con el distintivo de un colibrí bordado en la manga de su vestimenta, de tez oliva, su moza la había interrumpido nuevamente, rodó los ojos hasta ella, y observó el cabello recogido a media de la joven, ya era momento de regresar.- Enseguida estaremos con la Reina...- dijo mientras guardaba el libro que aún estaba leyendo, siguió a la moza por el largo pasillo abierto luego de salir de la biblioteca, era un día soleado, como todos en el reino, observó a unos niños jugar en el jardín de Malva, un lugar en el castillo hecho para el público, los jardines en el castillo eran lo más popular a lo ancho y largo de su reino, cuando observó las largas puertas al salón en donde normalmente recibían visita, supo en aquel preciso momento porque su abuela la llamaba, Lady Kagome Higurashi había llegado aquella madrugada, no pensó realmente en su vestimenta hasta ese momento, como su hermano usaba anteriormente, una bracca de color roja, y una túnica color gris azulado, su cabello suelto dando paso a pequeños bucles en las puntas, esa chica era un desastre.- ¡Su majestad, la princesa de Sato y heredera al trono Lady Sango!-Demonios fue una muerte anunciada.- Y así es como normalmente se visten las chiquillas que entrenan en el castillo, no te sientas incomoda al estar a la altura de nuestra comida Lady Kagome...- Le escucho decir a su abuela decir a una chica de vestido azul claro con vuelos en el pecho, cabello prolijamente acomodado en una peineta alta haciendo que su cabello danzara por sus hombros, tan inocente, con su cara en forma de corazón y sus ojos chocolate la observaron con una sonrisa, y lo que paso por su mente fue...

 _Kagome Higurashi, es más papel de seda que una piedra_

Sango apresurada tomo asiento junto a su abuela.- Lady Higurashi, le presento a mi nieta, Lady Sango, la impuntual Lady Sango...- Dijo con sorna a lo que la chiquilla ahogada en risas respondía lo mucho que le encantaba conocerla finalmente.-

-. Espero que su viaje halla sido cómodo Lady Higurashi.- Dijo mientras le eran servidos sus alimentos.- Abuela, siento mucho haber llegado tarde...-

-. Estoy segura de que los libros de la sección prohibida son un gran éxito imperdible para ti Sango, pero estoy segura de haberte dicho que la sección prohibida esta **prohibida** aún para ti...- Su abuela la observo en modo de regaño.- y también que Lady Kagome estaría con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo...-

-. No se preocupe Lady Calipso, yo también me olvidaba de mis citas de estudios en casa...-Kagome con una sonrisa miraba a ambas mujeres, pues a su parecer Sango, era mucho mayor que ella.- Siempre me distraía algo de camino a mis obligaciones...-

-. Espero que no suceda aquí...-Advirtió la anciana.-

-. Oh no, por supuesto que no, desde que he llegado no he podido aguantar las ganas de aprender todo sobre su reino, que he hecho que mi moza halla buscado todos los libros de los autores más destacados de Luxemberg, para aprender de su cultura y buenas costumbres...-

-. No solo tenemos cultura y buenas costumbres, también compartimos un extenso programa para jóvenes que quieren aprender desde escribir hasta las ciencias más allá de nuestra comprensión, y claro se les enseña a luchar...- Dijo Sango molesta, la princesa de azúcar le estaba dando un dolor de estomago.-

-.Sí, aunque mi nieta tenga razón, el entrenamiento físico de los jóvenes no empieza si no hasta los diez años, y esto solo sucede si ha sido un alumno destacado y aprendido algo de cada libro indicado, y eso querida es sin excepciones...- Calipso río internamente a su nieta no le agradaba la nueva compañía, y eso haría aún más entretenido.- Abuela...-

-. Ya que alguien se le ha olvidado las reglas de la escuela, nuestro reino Lady Kagome se rige por tres reglas básicas, en la escuela todos somos iguales, porque todos vamos aprender algo de ella, en la vida todo se gana con derecho propio y esto no excluye a ningún miembro de la familia, y la última, a la muerte todos nos sonríe al final de nuestra estadía en este mundo...- Sabiduría era lo que transmitía Lady Calipso para Kagome, y un enorme enojo en su nieta.- Espero que estés preparada para pasar el día de mañana Lady Kagome, mañana tú y mi nieta comenzarán a estudiar juntas..-Dio una mirada penetrante a su nieta.- Y espero que no haya algún retraso innecesario...-

Lady Azúcar estaba por colmarle la paciencia a Sango-Nunca en su vida había conseguido a alguien tan empalagoso y tierno en su vida- pero no por eso odiaba a la chica, el día anterior habían terminado el almuerzo sin mucha discusión, y ahora ambas ahora vestidas igual con la bacca color negra y túnica gris se encontraban recibiendo clases de historia a primera hora de la mañana, su profesora una anciana de unos trescientos años estaba observándolas atentamente mientras volvía a mencionar los nombres de todos los Reyes y Reinas de los últimos quinientos años.-Lady Higurashi, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-. No señorita...-

-. Muy bien, las dejare a solas un momento, por favor respondan todo lo más pronto posible, luego de esto quiero enseñarles los diferentes tipos de raza que se encuentran en nuestro reino...- La señorita Duff con su al parecer ojo de vidrio estático de color verde aterraba un poco a las jóvenes.-

-. Lo siento mucho...- Dijo Kagome a Sango.- Siempre he tratado de no incomodar, y al parecer te he incomodado en muchas maneras...- Kagome observó a Sango abrir los ojos desmesuradamente sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir.- Puedo sentir tú incomodidad, o por lo menos, eso creo que es...-

-. ¿Como es que..-La pregunta no era como, la pregunta era porque una _xentire_ se disculpaba.-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-. En casa, muchas de mis amigas me observaban con mala cara, algunas veces pensé que era porque les hacia sentir cosas, pero luego entendí que por mas que tratara de agradares muchas veces se molestaban más.-

-. Eso no es estar molesta...- Dijo Sango, ya imaginaba por donde iba el agua.- Tus amigas, siempre se molestaban cuando te observa un niño.-

-. ¡SÍ!- Exclamo con sorpresa Kagome.-¿Como supiste?

-. Eso que sentían esas niñas hacía ti, no es molestia, eso se llaman celos y envidia...- Explico Sango como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Oh...- Kagome formo con sus labios una pequeña "o" de aquella impresión.- Mi madre era como tú, no era muy buena, pero entreno muy duro para poder controlarlo, muchas personas de aquí tenemos esa habilidad...- Explico mientras Kagome con mucha curiosidad se preguntaba como había sido posible que ella también tuviera aquellos poderes.- Por eso, todos tratamos a la medida posible de ser reservados, de trabajar por lo que en realidad importa, por un bien común, no todos es perfección aquí, pero como el lema de nuestra casa dice, _Morte Risu_ significa _a la muerte con una sonrisa_ , pues todos hemos de vivir para morir, y eso no excluye a nada ni nadie...-

-. Es impresionante...-

-. Un poco aburrido...- Expreso Sango.- No todos somos iguales, y nos cuesta mucho poner de acuerdo a toda una comunidad para ayudar a otra, por eso la abuela piensa que incluso en la realeza de igual manera debemos tener deberes, como arreglar mi habitación, ir al comedor una ve a la semana para prestar apoyo...-

-. Todo eso haces?-Preguntó a la joven princesa.-

-. jajajaj No...Sango río un poco y explico.- Eso es para cuando sea más grande, hasta el momento solo tengo ocho, pronto tendré nueve y hasta entonces puedo tomar la siesta y jugar con mis amigos del pueblo...-

-. Eso es genial...-

Kagome y Sango, quizás no fueran al momento las mejores amigas, pero la amistad es un pequeño brote que crece a medida que se nutre...

Muy lejos de allí, en el desierto de Oru, muy cerca de las cascadas de la muerte y mucho más cerca de la ciudad de Motu, del cielo y de un tirón cayeron dos personajes con túnicas que tapaban sus cabezas, la noche era fría en el desierto y al caer sobre la arena ambas figuras rodaron bajo las dunas de arena hasta al fin detenerse unos cuantos metros abajo.- ¡Eres el ser más inútil del plante Salazar!- Dijo Valera mientras se quitaba la capucha y sacudía ahora su cabello suelto rojizo, su piel bronceada por el sol de aquel día, y sus ojos chispeando de rabia al observar a Francis.- ¿Como en la vida, no te habías dado cuenta de que estábamos en una aldea de caníbales? Antes o después de ver la cabeza de un humano en la boca de un niño...¡Un maldito niño!-

-. Oye, estas melodramática, escucha, se muy bien que las chicas como tú son muy propensas a estar todas histéricas pero creo que es hora de continuar...-Salazar Francis,estaba jugando con fuego, ¡Claro que lo había notado! pero solo quería unas cuantas provisiones, después de casi una semana de viaje y después de usar sus habilidades como leviatori de verdad que solo quería un momento de paz y comida.-

-. Melodramática e histérica, que bueno Salazar, eres un genio, haz aprendido dos nuevas palabras para tu vocabulario, eres un...- Sin poder terminar sintió algo frío y punzante en su cuello.- Date la vuelta, lentamente y denme todo lo que tienen...- Oh, esa voz la conocía, era el bastardo que los había culpado de haberse robado la fruta del mercado de Oru, Francis lo observó y supo que quizás provocar a Valera momentos antes había sido una idea genial, al momento de haberse trasportado del mercado al desierto había sentido un peso extra, y aquel chico había sido aquel peso extra. Con mucha paciencia espero a Valera diera la vuelta, la observó cuando su cara estaba a solo milímetros de la daga de aquel desconocido con capucha del desierto, la observó también cuando frunció su entrecejo y también cuando sintió que le había partido la nariz al chico.- Valera creo que lo mataste...-

Valera sin importar mucho solo le dio una mirada para proceder a quitarle la navaja al chico, y ahora quitarle la capucha al malhechor, encontrándose con un pelele un poco más grande que Francis, de mirada azulina y cabello oscuro, con un pendiente en una de sus orejas, vaya vaya...- Vaya vaya, pero mira Salazar, tenemos a un cuidador de la ciudad de Motu en nuestras narices, algo estamos haciendo muy bien...- Todos los cuidadores de Motu llevaban pendiente o eso era lo que recordaba muy vagamente.-

-. Por su puesto...soy un protector de la muy hermosa ciudad de Motu, y ustedes son simples forajidos...- Dijo el chico, podía pensar que tendría al menos unos doce o trece años.- ¿Quienes son ustedes?-Preguntó el pelele

-. No eres ningún cuidador, eres un reo de la ciudad de Motu...-Explico Francis, conocía a los de su talla, abundaban en las calles sucias de Bob's Honey, el chico era un ladrón, eso y que desde lo muy recóndito de toda la información dada por Lord thomas, hablaba de aquellos curiosos pendiente.- Vayámonos Valera, él no merece nuestra atención, solo nos quiso matar, y hacer que nos mataran...-

Valera con el rostro un poco sonrojado observó nuevamente al joven.- ¿Que hiciste para merecer ese pendiente?-

-. Robaba comida para mi abuelo y mi padre...- Contó el joven de mirada azulina.- Ellos ya han pasado a mejor vida, y ahora los Veroes solo quieren mi carne fresca, no es fácil pensar cuando tienes a unas veinte personas que quieren comerte.- Expreso el chico.- ¿Cuantos años tiene tú hermanito preciosa?-

-. No es mi hermana, y tengo trece años, y es hora de que ella y yo sigamos nuestro camino...-

-. Oye hermano, creo que esta bien que quieras...-

-. No soy tú hermano, hermano...-

-. Esta bien, basta de estupideces, ambos sentados y escúchenme...- Valera le vino a la mente una muy buena estrategia para poder entrar a la ciudad real de Motu, si mal no recordaba las chicas de su edad eran presa fácil para querer casarlas, y debía evitar a toda costa ese desenlace.- Tú nombre es...-

-. Miroku...Miroku soy Miroku...-

-. Y un idiota por querer repetir tres veces tú nombre...- Acotó Francis.-

-. Tanta hermosura no pasa desapercibida ante mis ojos niño...-

-. A quien llamas niño?-

-. A ti, a diferencia de mi yo cumpliré pronto los trece, y no tengo porque estar mintiendo sobre mi edad...-

-. Tengo trece años imbécil...-

-. Alto!- Valera les llamo la atención por segunda vez.- Todos tenemos trece, que maravilla, ahora enfoquen su medio cerebro en mi por un minuto o dos, la ciudad de Motu esta custodiada todos los días y a todas horas por centinelas y algunos casamenteros...- Explico sencilla.- Salazar podrías entrar fácilmente, mientras que yo sería vigilada por toda mi estadía en Motu, y tú...-Dijo refiriéndose a Miroku.- No dudarían en meterte preso, así que, creo que los tres podemos ayudarnos hasta que cumplamos nuestro objetivo.-

-. Valera...-

-. Escúchame ambos podrían pasarse por mis hermanos, al hacerlo estaré un poco más segura, y Miroku definitivamente necesita una mano que lo ayude...- Mientras ambos chicos querían iniciar una nueva discusión Valera los observo a ambos molesta.- Miruko es oriundo de esa ciudad, no puedo confiar en ti mientras que tu cerebro se adapte a reconocer información importante mientras estas haciendo una carrera de miadas con Miroku o cualquiera, yo necesito ir a la ciudad porque en definitiva necesito una buena ducha, y una cama decente, si ambos no están de acuerdo en esto, entonces creo que prefiero que me coma uno de los caníbales antes de casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, el desierto es basto, pero no por eso seguro, y debemos estar unidos si queremos salir de esta, luego tú y yo nos iremos a nuestro próximo destino, y Miroku será un prófugo de la justicia de Afora, fin de la historia...-

-. Puedo pasarme por tú hermano, e incluso, utilizar todo mi cerebro para no meter la pata en la ciudad...-

-. No lo entiendes...- Valera lo observó mientras observaba con sus ojos azules chispeantes de ira por ser una incomprendida.- Nos han querido asesinar al menos tres veces al día desde que salimos de Noxexs, no podemos y repito para que te quede claro, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de ser ignorantes en una ciudad con costumbres y leyes que no conocemos, no podemos hacer esto solos, recuerda, debemos protegernos el uno al otro...-

-. Preciosa tiene razón, no duraría ni un minuto soltera con ese hermoso cabello, muchos en Motu adoran las cabelleras exóticas, sin duda pagarían muy bien por tu cabello...- Acoto Miroku.- Conozco a alguien en el mercado de las pulgas que puede ayudarnos con la estadía...- Si Valera quería que los tres estuvieran juntas, pues los tres entrarían juntos a aquella ciudad.

Corriendo y evadiendo todo objeto que les lanzarán, Valera Miroku y Francis se encontraban en los techos de la ciudad de Motu, Valera trabajaba muy bien de escudo, al provocar ligeras explosiones mientras que Miroku los guiaba por pasajes intrincados.- Ahora quien necesita a quien pequeñín...- Miroku codeo a Francis, mientras Valera seguía sirviendo de escudo.

Todo comenzó cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad de Motu, Miroku y Valera con sus capuchas para no llamar la atención, estaba amaneciendo por lo tanto la guardia estaba por cambiar, esperaron unos minutos a que los centinelas hicieran lo suyo, mientras un hombre gordo calvo de tez negra y un perfil fino, lleno de collares de oro en su cuello los observó a los tres, Francis sin su protección dio el nombre de cada uno, cambiando el de Miroku por Theseus, algo para que sonara extranjero y fuera de sus fronteras, no quería problemas sin siquiera haber pasado las puertas de oro de la ciudad de Motu.- ¿A qué se debe su visita a la ciudad de Motu?-Preguntó con voz gruesa y desafiante, a lo que Miroku tomo la palabra y contesto.- Nos encontraremos con el viejo Mushin del mercado de las pulgas, necesitamos unas de sus plantas medicinales...- Dijo rápidamente.-

-. Con que Mushin...ese viejo bastardo y charlatán...- Observó a los viajeros, específicamente a Valera, la cual empezaba a sentir nuevamente el calor del desierto.- Bien...pueden pasar...- Los tres chico pasaron por la puerta muy cerca de la caseta de aquel hombre el cual se tomo las molestias de pararse y observar pasar a los dos primeros, cuando fue el momento de Valera, este quito la capucha revelando el cabello rojo sangre de la chica.- ¡Aja, pero miren que belleza! La chica no puede pasar...- Dijo el guardián asustando a los jóvenes y poniendo nerviosa a Valera.-

-. Es nuestra hermana, y le agradeceríamos que la soltara para continuar con nuestro camino...- Aclaró Miroku, mientras que Francis trataba de idear un plan para salir de la vista del guardia, aunque muy tarde, ya que la cabellera de Valera estaba atrayendo la atención menos deseada.- El viejo Mushin nos espera, por favor no tenemos tiempo para...-

-. A ti y tú petulante voz las oí la primera vez...- Interrumpió el guardia mientra Valera cada vez más ansiosa observaba a Miroku y Francis para que hicieran algo.-

-. Señor, creo que esta cometiendo un error al querer dejarme aquí, mis honorables hermanos y yo solo hemos venido a buscar unas plantas, no notaran el momento en que...-

-. Calla de una vez...- Valera se alejo del guardia, y muy temerosa y alejada de sus compañeros, rodeada de guardias trato de guardar la compostura, pero no estaba segura de poder aguantar tanta incertidumbre.- Chicos lleven a la princesa al calabozo...-

Valera no pudo más, y expulso una fuerte explosión de pura energía, separando a los guardias de ella por unos cuantos metro.- ¡Corran!-Grito mientras tomaba las manos de Miroku y Francis, a este punto sabía que todo su plan fue un fracaso.- No sabía que podías explotar...-

-. es uno de mis mejores métodos...-Explico mientras controlaba una materia transparente de sus manos y utilizaba como proyectil y escudo- No es el momento de discusiones Francis...-

-. Francis...No es momento de discutir con nuestra salvadora...-Agrego Miroku mientras los conducía a las alturas de la ciudad.

Una ciudad de arena, con una palacio en su centro, sus coloridos techos de una fuerte tela cubría miles de negocios, mientras que los tres jóvenes corrían para no ser atrapados. Recorriendo aún los techos de la ciudad, Miroku diviso una carpa en particular, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, con su mano derecha abrió un vórtice negro en el techo haciendo que Valera Francis y él mismo terminaran en el suelo de una tienda con millones de telas a su alrededor, haciendo más suave su caida.- De nada chicos...siempre a su servicio...- Valera lo observó y apunto y dijo muy claro y certero.- Eres un aprendiz de monje del Sol!- Emoción reflejada en su voz y sus ojos, a Francis no le hicieron la más mínima gracia que la chica estuviera emocionada por haber hecho aquel descubrimiento.- Valera, creo que no es momento de...-

-. ¿Quién anda ahí?- Una hermosa mujer de elegantes curvas envueltas en un vestido de color coral, de mirada rojiza por unos instantes observó a los tres intrusos.- Espero que no hallan dañado nada de mis preciosas telas...- Dijo la mujer de tono bronceado y elegante.- y espero que esta vez, me hayas traído algo mejor que los problemas joven Miroku...- Dijo la dama reconociendo al joven Miroku.-

-. Siento mucho la interrupción Kagura...-

-. No hay nada que disculpar... creo que es mejor que los ayude...- los guardias entraron a la tienda y observaron a la mujer y tres hermosas mujeres detrás de ella.- Se les ofrece algo caballeros?-Pregunto seductora a los hombres, a lo cual todos respondieron agitando sus cabezas en respuesta negativa para luego irse apenados por haber interrumpido a tales bellezas.- Inútiles, bueno creo que es hora de que me digas en que lío te has metido de nuevo...-

-. Todo empezó por que...- La joven más alta y de cabello negro y ojos azules fue la que habló primero.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi voz?

-. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ser una mujer, el hechizo durara unas cuantas horas, que espero sepan aprovechar...- Mientras Kagura los pasaba a los tres ahora tres jóvenes odaliscas con conjuntos provocativos, Miroku explico breve el incidente, de cabellera roja y enjoyada Valera observó con ojos maquillados a su izquierda a la joven sensación llena de pecas de cabello negro y ojos grises.- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie...- La voz de Francis era suave y delicada.

-. Por su puesto que no...Preciosa...- Su voz muy diferente a la suya mucho más profunda con un toque de ronquera le recordaba a la de su propia madre.- Me gusta esto...¿Como lo ha hecho?-

-. Puedo cambiar todo a mi alrededor, y creí que hacerlas odaliscas sería de gran ayuda, las odaliscas aquí tienen mucho respeto, pueden llegar a ser la esposa del emperador, y como tal reciben una educación muy pero muy exigente, con esa apariencia, nadie los molestara, en especial a la pelirroja...- Mientras preparaba unos cuantos víveres para los jóvenes viajeros, siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a Miroku, y sin importar la situación siempre lo ayudaba en lo que pudiera, lo había observado crecer en el sol inclemente, no tenía familiares en la ciudad y su historia le enternecía solo un poco, Miroku era un amigo fiel, y si se había atrevido a guiar a los jóvenes hasta su negocio algo bueno sacaría de todo aquello, además él había hecho lo mismo por ella, y en la ciudad de Motu, todo se pagaba cinco veces más.

-. Oh...De acuerdo...-

-. Joven Miroku, espero que por su recorrido por la ciudad recuerde muy bien los lugares peligrosos y obvie por completo la taberna de Yura...- Recordando también que Yura siempre había querido algo más con el jóven demasiado jóven para ella Miroku.-

-.¿Quien es Yura?-Preguntó ahora Francis.-

-. Yura es la mayor vendedora de cabello natural de todo el mercado de pulgas, ese hermoso cabello vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, así que mucho cuidado...- Kagura miro solemne a la pelirroja y agrego.- Solo una mujer ha podido llevar tal color de cabello, y esta muy lejos a esta hora, así que dense prisa, el hechizo no durara mucho...- Mientras los observaba irse aún con lo poco que poseían y con las provisiones dadas, Kagura se aseguraría de que nadie los molestara de momento.

Muy al norte de los jóvenes, aún en la ciudad de Motu se encontraba en la cúpula más alta del palacio de amatista un hombre peculiar, de piel negra, una barba de día, ojos negros que ven todo, oídos sensibles que escuchan todo, se encontraba allí en compañía de un hombre alto, con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, bronceado y con mucho porte, mucha era la diferencia de edades entre ambos, mientras que el hombre negro observaba algo más allá del palacio, su acompañante estaba simplemente pensativo y aún dolido por lo acontecido.- Aún no puedo creer que mi madre ya no este...-

-. Creo que es algo que sabías que podría pasar en tu ausencia Sota...- Dijo el hombre con una voz gruesa y sincera.- Lamento mucho tú perdida, pero agradezco que estés disponible para la negociación con las tribu de Motu, muchas han estado en descontento por la unión de Nayi y tuya...-

-. Lo se, debo dejar en claro que soy merecedor de su mano, y no me molesta demostrar que soy capaz de protegerla a ella, y de dar un heredero digno...- Comentó Sota.

Las costumbres del reino de Afora a la hora de que un monarca se uniera de por vida, al compañero de vida de su gusto consistía en mucho más que un acto simbólico, requería la aprobación de las siete grandes tribu de Afora, y eso significaba dar pelea, una pelea por la mano de la princesa Nayi, o bueno, ratificar que era digno de Nayi su ahora esposa, Sota sabía que podría pasar algo como aquello, pero jamás se imagino que de verdad lo haría, solo faltaba la tribu del sol, la cual muchos le habían comentado que era la más peligrosa, pero que al haber derrotado limpiamente se había ganado su respeto o solidaridad.- Si no gano el ultimo combate, ¿Qué podría pasar?

-. El ganador se quedaría con tú mujer, tú hijo moriría al momento de nacer y tú obvio morirías igual...- Explico el caballero.-

-. Oh... casi nada en realidad..-Sota observó a su compañero.- ¿Qué buscas allí afuera mi amigo?-

-. Oh...puedo ver como un juego de niños sale muy mal...- Dijo

-. Lord Emir, ¿algo anda mal?-Pregunto Sota al hombre.

-. No...saldré un momento, ¿estarás bien en mi ausencia?-Pregunto Emir Dos Muertes antes de salir del palacio, todo Sultán debía asegurarse de que sus invitados estuvieran cómodos, en especial cuando ese invitado era el esposo de su hermana, Nayi princesa de Motu, y futura Reina de Afora. Ante la negativa de Sota, Emir decidió salir en búsqueda de respuestas inesperadas, aquello que vieron sus ojos cerca del mercado solo era un prefacio de las malas noticias que descubriría.

Los tres jóvenes aún manteniendo su identidad oculta se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos ocultos del mercado de pulgas, luego de haberle explicado a Miroku la razón por la cual se encontraban en Motu, era para ver a Emir dos Muertes, o como a el le gustaba llamarle "Emir Mil muertes" se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago, y aunque inseguro de aquel encuentro con el responsable del arete de plata en su oreja, podía darse el lujo de confiar en aquellos chicos, de momento no tenía nada que perder.

Francis acalorado y cansado de todo aquella sintió que debían detenerse por un momento, trato de llamar la atención de ambos chicos, que hablaban sobre la cultura y que otras tantas tonterías a su parecer.- Hey...Creo que...- Valera, fue rápida ante el ataque inesperado de un dardo que iba directamente a la frente de Francis, el cual muy sorprendido por un momento dejo de respirar.-

Una mirada sádica los miro, esperando con paciencia a que alguno de los chicos atacara, pero para su sorpresa, una daga de oro fue blandida y dirigida al sádico mercenario del mercado de pulgas, todos se sorprendieron, y buscaron al nuevo atacante, un hombre con túnicas azules y blancas, un hombre de mirada afilada, Valera dio el primer paso enfrentándose al hombre de ébano puro.- Cada casa trae honor...pero la mía lleva algo más..¿Qué es?- Pregunto con su voz ronca de mujer fiera.-

-. La muerte...- Respondió el hombre.- Lady Valera...-

-. Lord Emir Dos Muertes...-

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos, aquella figura peligrosa emergía de la oscuridad de los pasillos del mercado de las pulgas.- Tus amigos?-Preguntó Emir mientras observó debajo del hechizo, su mirada descubría verdades y quería respuestas pronto, si Lord Thomas Salazar no estaba con esos pequeños, entonces ¿Qué hacia esa chica, con un desconocido y un reo?

Luego de unas horas, Emir ordeno en el palacio que dispusieran de cuartos para sus nuevos invitados, ahora Francis Miroku y Valera se observaron como si fuera la primera vez, Valera con un atuendo fresco de dos piezas, de color turquesa, sin mangas y muy atrevido a su parecer, mientras Francis y Miroku solo con una sencilla camisa de tela tan delicada que temían por dañar, y una pantalón claro tan fresco que a Francis le encanto poder usar debido a las altas temperaturas, todos sentados en mullidos cojines, frente al fuego de la chimenea, esperando a Lord Dos Muertes, Francis fue el primero en hablar.- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Miroku?-Miroku se sobre salto por aquella pregunta

-. Ese hombre...- Trato de no sonar asustado, pero que carajos, estaba hasta el cuello del enemigo- Es una larga historia...-

-. Me robo tres de mis mejores caballos para venderlos...a su propio dueño...- Lord Dos Muertes explico, Miroku había llegado con los caballos a su puerta, para re venderlos a su dueño, Emir, sin mucho que decir lo mando al calabozo, nadie jugaba con él.- Según recuerdo, era para alimentar a tú abuelo y padre...-

-. Y lo era...Mi señor..- Junto sus manos y las coloco sobre el piso al igual que su cabeza.- No fue mi intensión, pero crecer en el mercado de las pulgas sin familia es muy peligroso...-

señor...- Dijo Valera tratando de desviar la atención de Emir por Miroku.- Mi padre, Lord Thomas Salazar ha dado este mensaje a Salazar...- Dijo mientras señalaba a Francis- ¿Podría por favor explicarnos, por que Francisco ha heredado todas estas pertenencias?-Preguntó.

-. Haz traído el libro...?-Pregunto con otra pregunta, sorprendiendo a Valera, la chica de su pequeña bolsa saco el pequeño libro de cuero, y lo entrego a Emir.- Este pequeño amigo es el árbol familiar de un viejo amigo, lo has leído?-Preguntó nuevamente con voz suave y paciente.-

-.Sí...totalmente.-

-. Bien, entonces sabrás que el libro no te sirve de nada por el momento...- Dijo mientras daba el libro a uno de sus siervos en bandeja de plata y hacía que lo guardarán en su bóveda.- Ahora...tú, chico...-

-. Mi nombre es Francisco...- Dijo Francis temblando del miedo ante la mirada del hombre.- pero me dicen Francis...mi señor...-

-. Bien, creo que te queda mucho mejor Salazar, Valera siempre ha sido buena con los nombres...- Observó el documento que ya Francis y Valera habían leído sobre las posesiones de su muy querido amigo Thomas, observó a Miroku el cual estaba aún muy asustado, él niño si que tenía bolas al regresar con ese par hasta su palacio.- ¿Les ha traído problemas?-Preguntó señalado a Miroku.

-. Para nada, nos ha ayudado a poder encontrarlo...- Defendió Valera...-

-. No muy bien...-Acoto Francis...-

...- Si su amigo pedía esos objetos para aquel jóven significaba solo una cosa.- Estos objetos serán solo tuyos si entrenas en lo más profundo de Sotoeternal...-Declaró mientras que Miroku y Valera sorprendidos quisieron objetar aquella decisión.-

-. Claro...- Respondió rápidamente el ojos grises.- ¿Cuando empezamos?-

-. Eres más tonto de lo que aparentas muchacho...- Lanzó Miroku.- Sotoeternal es una jungla que tiene vida propia, para entrenar allí pierdes todo, nadie ha salido vivo de allí...-

-. Sí, ademas los objetos que mi padre te ha dejado no son nada comparado con tú vida...- Dijo Valera, y ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Emir retó al hombre con su chispeante mirada azul.- No puede mandarlo allí, moriría de inanición de solo pensar en que comer...-Aclaró

-. Silencio...- La voz grabe de aquel hombre hizo que todos se mantuvieran callados en la habitación...-

¿Qué tan importante sería lo que tenía que decir?

* * *

Bueno, ya llego Miroku! y SOTAAAA, les digo una verdad? Me encanto poder escribir este capitulo, hubo un cierto avance en la aparición de ciertos personajes, aún faltan unos cuantos (2 o 3) capitulos para mostrar ahora la tarea que he ideado para estos grandes personajes!

 **Graaaaciaaaas a Aky9110 por ser tan tú y apoyarme!** respondere unas cuantas preguntas que has hecho, y me parece muy placentero que hayas cuestionado y preguntado por dos cosas que me hacen estallar de alegría.

Valera y Francis, muchos dirán, "Hey, cuentas con muy buenos personas de Inuyasha como para que pongas a estos dos desconocidos en una historia tan interesante" Realmente Francis y Valera tendrán un papel muy importante en esta historia, diría que determinante, el padre de Valera esta muerto y hay algo que le ha encargado, aún Valera ni Francis saben que van hacer pero eso poco a poco se va a ir descubriendo gracias a mi muy querido Miroku. asi que muy pendiente de este par.

El muy esperado InuKag! esta pareja es mi preferida, pero aún están en pañales para poder encontrarse, y no es el momento adecuado, cuando se encuentren vas a decir, OMG! OOOOH YEAAAH! Porque va a ser de manera explosiva y nada habitual por así decirlo por las personalidades que siempre hemos vistos, Inuyasha o es el mandon o sumiso o Kagome es la sumisa o la mandona, y ambos deben ser iguales para merecerse.

El hermano Mayor de Inuyasha, este personaje es alguien que será un ser muy viejo y sabio a la hora en la que aparezca a ayudar a Inuyasha, es un personaje en el que quiero y deseo se vea lo mas humano posible, aún falta la aparición de unos bastardos, y un bastardo en particular será el que acompañe por un breve tiempo al bastardo de Izayoi. Falta poco..

Por favor, he visto los indices de Visitantes que tiene la historia y me emociona cada vez que veo un numero más, pero por favor, dejen de ser groseros, quiero saber sus opiniones si tienen preguntas, si puedo responderlas, y mandar saludos especiales, esta es una historia que tiene mucho contenido, y tengo pensado hacer algún oneshot pára poder explicar y dejar en claro algunas posiciones, la historia como dije esta culminada pero hay siempre detalles que me gustaría aclarar y obviamente me gustaría su opinión de como proceder para aclararlos, sin más! Me despido con un dato interesante...

 _la criatura después de mucho ha sido curada..._

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	6. Diez años

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **El Bosque de la Eternidad**

Sotoeternal era uno de esos lugares en el que no se podía entrar tan sencillo, no todos eran dignos según aquel enorme e imponente bosque de más de cinco mil hectáreas, luego de que Valera hubiera abogado por hacerse responsable de Miroku, el grupo de tres más ahora Lord Dos Muertes, se encontraban en una pequeña embarcación que los llevaba por un oscuro paisaje, manglares cubrían cualquier vestigio de sol, con ropas sencillas propias de la ciudad de Motu, los jóvenes observaban todo con ojos curiosos, Lord Dos Muertes habló para sacarlos de aquel trance.- Si has aceptado ser entrenado en este lugar, ahora Sotoeternal deberá aceptarlos...-

-.¿Aceptarnos?- Preguntó con sorpresa Valera.-

-. Sotoeternal es el alma vieja de millones de guerreros unificados, nada puede corromper el alma de este bosque, sus secretos son un misterio para muchos, y pocos tienen el honor de vivir aquí-

-. ¿hay alguna aldea?-Pregunto Francis con miedo.

-.Sí, pero a donde tú y tus amigos irán es un lugar incorruptible, Sotoeternal es un lugar de mucho misterio.-

mucho tiempo mi abuelo estuvo aquí, para entrenar aquí como un monje del Loto Blanco, son los encargados de preservar los secretos de este lugar, se hacen célibes y viven por la eternidad aquí, en medio de la nada solo para servir a la comunidad de Sotoeternal.-Explico Miroku.-

-. Seguro que era tú abuelo materno...-Dijo Francis.-

-. Calro...-Contesto Miroku mientras continuaba con su relato.-Los monjes de Sotoeternal pueden vivir millones de años, dejando atrás el gusto, y el tacto, dejándolos ciegos para una vida llena de paz aquí.-

-. Una vida de paz, con un alto precio...-Dijo Lord Dos Muertes.- No todos tienen el privilegio de servir aquí, el entrenamiento es duro, y no todos son merecedores del mismo.-

-.¿A que he venido?-Preguntó Francis.

-. Tú...-Emir los miró a los ojos y pudo ver en lo más profundo de su alma.-Solo has venido a entrenar con el árbol sagrado de este lugar...-

-. El árbol sagrado se encuentra en el medio de este lugar, ¿No esta diciendo que pasaremos la prueba del alma?-Miroku alarmado supo que algo grande iba a pasar.-

-. ¿Qué son las pruebas del alma?-Preguntó Valera después de haber revisado el lugar con la mirada, pues estaban por llegar a un pequeño muelle iluminado por pequeños faros de madera.-

-. Bienvenidos a Sotoeternal...- Una mujer con ojos vacíos los recibió, cada uno se subió al muelle y siguió a la misteriosa mujer por el muelle hasta llegar a las profundidades del bosque, oscuro y gris, sin mucha vida, llegaron a unas ruina, y un extraño sonido sonó dentro de una enorme edificación.- Para ser aceptado debes entrar allí...- Francis observó a la mujer de ojos vacíos y luego a Emir, el cual lo incentivo a entrar a aquella estancia misteriosa.

-. Ella es un _nihil,_ son personas que ven todo, pasado presente y futuro, para poder llegar hasta donde Francis entrenara él deberá pasar esta prueba..-Explico Emir, mientras que la mujer ahora rodó sus ojos a Miroku y Valera.-

también entraran...- Ambos chicos sorprendidos exclamaron confusión y mucha histeria, no sabían lo que verían dentro de las ruinas.-

-. Eres hermosa...- Dijo la nihil.- Tú futuro esta lleno de amor, vivirás muchos años al lado del ser amado, y morirás por proteger un regalo...-Profetizo la mujer, mientras que la sumía en un estado inconsciente y la hacía pasar por un pasillo de las ruina, a cumplir con la prueba de las almas.-

Miroku, nervioso quiso escapar pero una fuerza desconocida hizo que mirara a la mujer frente a él.- De orígenes simples tú vida ha sido llenada por la muerte desde muy temprano, entre dos tú corazón estará marcado, y solo cuando veas el mismo sol frente a ti hablándote, solo allí conocerás lo que es ser amado y correspondido, vivirás para guiar y proteger al inocente, pero más que eso, tú guiaras al pequeño ser para reclamar lo que por derecho le corresponde, millones sabrán tú historia...- Al igual que Valera, Miroku calló y fue llevado al interior de aquellas ruinas, Lord Emir solo observó y tomo nota de todo lo dicho por la Nihil.

Francis, en medio de aquella habitación escucho un sonido, el sonido del cuerno de dragón, largo y torcido, lo sabía porque Dusty una vez había comprado un ejemplar para venderlo a un rico mercader, una voz le hizo tres preguntas que él a principio no había entendido, solo la segunda vez pudo entenderla.-¿Quién eres? ¿A donde vas? ¿Que quieres?- Francis ahora en el centro de aquella oscura habitación sintió el roce de una espada en su mejilla, aquella era su prueba.

A Miroku, no le había ido mejor, escuchaba voces que le hablaban con mucha pasión, tapo sus oídos y se desplomo en el piso tratando de acallar las voces, solo cuando distinguió una voz dulce y calmada, abrió sus ojos y miro con amor infinito a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él.- Has cambiado hijo...- Dijo la mujer que en su memoria era poseedora de un cabello hermoso color chocolate y ojos vibrantes y llenos de amor por él de color marrón, frente a él solo estaba aquella imagen de mujer, que en su interior sabía que era su madre, más no estaba en ese mundo, solo era un espectro de lo que alguna vez conoció.- ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó con despreció, si aquellos seres querían jugar con sus sentimientos no lo permitiría.- Aún eres muy perspicaz mi pequeño...- Reconoció la mujer.- Soy tú madre, y aquí estamos los dos, para que demuestres cuanto vales ante nosotros, tu pasado presente y futuro...- Y así la habitación más grande de lo que supuso se lleno de seres como su madre, espectros de luz todos ellos parecido, todos ellos su familia, todos ellos muertos.-

-. Haz demostrado ser una deshonra para nosotros y nuestra familia...-Dijo el que sabía era su abuelo, con un largo collar de cuentas grandes y pequeñas y un tatuaje en su cráneo de muchos detalles, lo reconoció por aquella voz suave y aquel odioso collar que muchas veces vio en sus manos.- ¿Qué crees que hace?¿Por qué un grupo como el que te ha cuidado de una muerte segura, debería continuar con alguien poco digno?-Miroku solo miro a aquel anciano, sus ojos azul oscuro iguales a los de muchos en aquella habitación, si debía mostrar su valida para permanecer en Sotoeternal, pues apostaría hasta lo último de su ser.- Nadie es digno...-Comenzó a responder.- Nadie es más digno que yo...- Sorprendiendo a los presentes continúo con su discurso.- Fui maltratado por ti para convertirme en un monje, mi padre y mi abuelo cuidaron de mi hasta que la peste se los llevo, soy digno porque he visto la miseria que hay en cada calle del mercado de pulgas, he visto a una mujer ser violada y maltratada por su inclemente esposo solo por no ser lo suficiente bonita para ser mostrada como un simple adorno...-

-. Soy digno, porque con todo lo que he pasado aún quiero vivir en este mundo, hasta encontrar mi camino...-

-. Intentaste matar a la chica que ha abogado por ti...-Refuto el anciano.-

-. Y agradezco que me haya casi rotó la nariz por no hacerlo.- Contestó rápido.- Hay algo en mi que ella ha visto y yo no he percibido aún, algo bueno queda en mi, y si tengo que renunciar a una vida de vagabundo, y perder todo para poder acompañarlos para pagar mi deuda con Valera, ser su siervo para la eternidad, que así sea...-Declaró firme y con mucha determinación.- Si así puedo entrenar y quedarme en la ciudad eterna, aprender y ser mejor persona que así sea...-Una risa por parte del anciano lo descoloco de foco.- ¿Ahora de que te ríes?-

-. Eres joven, con unos ojos que gozan de ver a las mujeres bonitas, de pensamientos impuros...¿renunciaras a todo por ellos?-

-. Sí..- Sin pensarlo y determinante.-

-. Pues...-Ahora habló una mujer imponente y con un semblante muy distinto al que había visto los primeros minutos en aquella habitación.- Que Valera Salazar sea tu dueña mientras estés en este mundo terrenal, que lo que hayas dicho aquí se cumpla y...- A la expectativa Miroku sintió como su estomago era estrujado de tal manera que no podía con tanta emoción.- Traedle honor a nuestra familia, que mucho necesita...y a ti mismo...- Sintió el cálido roce en su mejilla de aquella mujer, tanto amor depositado en una simple muestra de cariño, luego solo una marea de luz dirigida a él, fundiéndose contra el cuerpo de Miroku.

Demostrando, que por mucha miseria que hubiera visto en su vida, nunca podría dejar a alguien solo por la adversidad presentada ante él.

Música era lo que escuchaba, el cuerno de dragón se hacía presenta, y una luz espectral se hizo presente.- Bailemos...- Dijo una mujer con un traje tradicional de Arhick, una ciudad escondida en su memoria, el traje con un simple pantalón con pedrería y un sujetador también de pedrería, la mujer de rostro tapado por una suave tela la invitó a bailar, Valera, la cual había cambiado de atuendo a uno muy parecido al de la mujer, con vueltas y maniobras empezaron a danzar, aquella danza le hacia recordar canciones, movimientos y muchos colores, Valera se separo de la mujer, y ambas bailaron como una, un espejo, Valera y aquella mujer bailaban como una sola, el sonido del cuerno retumbó en sus oídos y simplemente se dejo llevar por la emoción, unas vueltas y un salto y...

Nada...

La emoción hacía que el corazón de Valera quisiera explotar, de rodillas y con el rostro cerca del suelo de piedra sintió en sus manos un objeto que no dudo en utilizar a la hora de levantarse y terminar con aquella danza tan poderosa, al final y con lo que parecía una lanza con a punta de oro y unos aros en la base Valera miro a la mujer que ahora poco a poco quitó aquella tela de su rostro, ojos azules cabello negro, piel morena la observaron con paciencia y solo pregunto.- ¿Quién soy? y ¿A donde vas?

-. Eres Amira princesa desterrada de Arhick...-Respondió Valera sin aire.-

-.¿A donde vas?-

-. No lo se...- Respondió nuevamente...

-.¿Quién soy?-

-. Amira...princesa desterrada de Arhick...- Valera con ojos acuosos agrego.- Mi madre...-

-.¿A donde vas?-Preguntó.-

-. A proteger y pelear por lo que creo...-Sin mucha convicción respondió.- no lo se...-

más allá de lo que puedas ver a simple vista...- y aquella mujer solo desapareció, quedando en sus manos aquella lanza.

Lord Emir fue el primer ser que vieron sus ojos, Miroku cansado y un poco sorprendido por lo que había pasado dentro de aquella ruina sorprendió a Emir.- ¿Hemos pasado?-Preguntó.-

Francis llevaba mucho tiempo fuera con Lord Emir, platicando de lo que había visto en aquella habitación, con su sonrisa burlona haciendo que sus pecas fueran reunidas en sus mejillas.- Claro!...-Dijo Francis, Miroku lo miro con nuevos ojos, parecía más tranquilo y mucho más fuerte de alguna manera.- Te tardaste una eternidad...pensé que habías muerto...-Dijo

Valera salió de las ruinas, con un semblante de nostalgia, cuando miro a Francis y Miroku adorno una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Por qué ella tiene una lanza?-Preguntó Francis.-Creo que me hubiera gustado más la cámara de Valera que la mía...-

-. Francis...no seas tonto e inmaduro...- Emir observó en los ojos de la pequeña lo que había pasado, y ella se apeno por lo que él hombre vio en su interior.- Ya hemos acabado...¿Podemos seguir?-Pregunto a la nihil.-

-. Dos de tres han de pasar niña...- Dijo la mujer misteriosa.- Tú reto se encuentra muy lejos de aquí...- Francis protesto, habían pasado todos aquellos días juntos, y no la iba a perder así como si nada.- Ella debe venir con nosotros...-

-. Dos de tres han de pasar, si ella pasa, morirá...-

Francis y miroku se vieron las caras, no podían permitir aquello.- Esta bien...- Dijo la única chia del grupo.- Se me ha mostrado a donde debo ir, y lo haré, pero ustedes deben quedarse aquí, es un honor que muy pocos obtienen...-

-. ¿Pero por que?-Se cuestiono Miroku.-

-. Tengo asunto que resolver...y antes de iniciar un viaje junto a ustedes debo primero liberarme de mis cargas, y aprender de los errores que ha cometido mi familia...- Declaro sin dar mucho más detalles.- Todo estará bien...- Miro a Emir.- No es así?-

Lord Dos Muertes asintió.- Luego de su estadía aquí, yo mismo haré que se reúnan sin importar el costo...-

-. ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- Preguntó Miroku...-

-. Ciento cincuenta lunas...-

-. ¿¡Qué?-

-. No sean ruidosos...- Dijo Valera.- Eso han de ser uno...diez años?- la nihil, asintió.- No es tanto tiempo...voy a estar muy feliz de no escucharlos discutir cada tres por tres...- Dijo mientras que ambos chicos se disponían a pelearse, Valera solo los observó alzando sus cejas.- No entiendo como pudieron haber pasado y yo no...-

-. Yo tampoco...-

-. HEY!-

Los jóvenes Miroku y Francis la observaron con mucha añoranza, los últimos días habían sido una aventura total y ella había sido el lado luminoso y cuerdo de aquel viaje.- Cuando los vea nuevamente podrán pelear todo lo que quieran, mientras apóyense y no se maten, especialmente tú Francis, Miroku ha demostrado ser una maravilla cuando se deja conocer...-

Se abrazaron los tres y se prometieron de corazón que por mucho que el tiempo pasara tratarían de estar en contacto, Sotoeternal no era una ciudad tan alejada del mundo, y ocasionalmente podrían mantener contacto gracias a las aves de aquel lugar. Con un dolor en el corazón Valera se despidió de Miroku y Francis para embarcarse a una nueva aventura sola.- ¿Esto sera solo un momento verdad?-Dijo mientras se montaba en la pequeña embarcación.-

-.Sí...Tú padre era un muy inteligente hombre, pero creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad de todo esto...-Dijo Emir.-

?-

-. Cazadores de Noxexs fue lo que viste en tu hogar cuando acabaron con la vida de mi amigo, tú padre escondió a una mujer y un bebé hace muchos años atrás, y ellos querían saber donde se encontraba, el entrenamiento de Miroku y Francis es solo una fachada, mientras que tú, tu deber...-Respiro hondo y profundo mientras revelaba tal información.- Tú debes despistar a los cazadores, luego de ir a Arhick, debes confundir a los cazadores y hacerles creer que el bebé ha muerto hace mucho tiempo...-

-. ¿Pero, y no es así?- Dijo Valera mirando el horizonte de aquel pantano sin vida.- Lord Emir, usted ha visto el libro...Bergensen hará lo imposible por recuperar a su hijo o hija, lo conozco y su venganza esta tomando formas que no quisiera que tomara...-

-. Solo hay un modo de detener todo esto...-

-. Si...solo si puedo hacer que entre en razón...-

Había mucho más que un simple entrenamiento y mientras Francis y Miroku desconocían la verdad de su encierro en Sotoeternal, Valera se encaminaría a detener una guerra desatada por el mismísimo Bergensen, un semi dios entre todos ellos...

Un ser que no dudaría en acabar con todo si así obtuviera lo que más deseaba.

* * *

Aquí estoy nuevamente yo!...

Que tal? Hay mucha información que tiene Valera, y no quiere decir nada más...jummm...

Será un descanso de este trío para entonces brindarle la luz del reflector a Inuyasha y Kagome, no necesariamente en ese orden, espero que les haya gustado y pueden preguntar cualquier duda que tengan...

Subiré una nueva historia, o bueno, de esta misma historia, les contare de manera más detallada la preparación de estos personajes, y algunos datos curiosos sobre este mundo, aún no se cuando lo subire solo espero que sea pronto...

 **Graaaaciaaaas a Aky9110 y Masha y la chic que dejo su comentario, se le agradece un millón!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	7. Trasfondo

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Trasfondo**

 _Mi muy querida hija..._

 _Se muy bien cuales son tus preocupaciones en este momento, lamento mucho que tu estadía en el castillo no haya sido lo que habías pensado, pero mi decisión con respecto a la educación de ti y tú hermana me es de suma importancia, muchas veces no vemos lo afortunado que somos en un mundo tan_ _versátil y lleno de maravillas, pero a la vez lleno también de horrores, se que aunque muchas veces te sientas aún sin saberlo en un hermoso pájaro enjaulado, recuerda que hay muchas maneras en las que no tienes ni idea en que podemos ser libres, se también que piensas que naciste para dar el ejemplo, para ser una buena y amorosa madre y esposa, pero la vida no es solo blancos y negros, nos trajiste a tú madre y a mi un nuevo sentimiento, un amor infinito e incondicional que no tiene tamaño y fin, por eso quisiera que observaras más allá de lo que hasta el momento te has llegado a plantear como estilo de vida, eres mi primer retoño, y me gustaría mucho que recordaras lo que es soñar sin temer en el que dirán ni en los futuros posibles por cada acción que hagas, recuerda siempre en tú brillante mente, hay muchas maneras de vivir, pero como hay tantas, no siempre vemos las que se adecuan a nosotros, por eso, ve más allá de lo que puedas imaginar ser, y allí encontrarás tú verdadera luz._

 _Te amo infinito mi pequeña flor amarilla._

 _Papá..._

Su padre había escrito en pocas lineas lo que sentía en realidad al estar en aquella posición, toda su vida su madre le había criado para ser la mayor de sus hermanos, la hermana mayor que da el ejemplo, de la que todos esperan algo, unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos en el jardín de la reina, la carta de su padre le había hecho pensar y considerar muchísimas cosas con respecto a lo que podría ser en un futuro, recordó como su madre le había enseñado a leer desde muy temprano, y como le hubiera encantado ser la hija de algún mercader decente para llevar una vida más simple, podría haber estudiado para institutriz, y hubiera de enseñar a jóvenes que igual que ella anhelaban conocimientos escondidos en cada libro y cada pagina que pudieran leer, le hubiera encantado llevar una vida simple, quizás hasta sin la necesidad de una pareja, porque muy en el fondo se sentía una muñeca que no podía dar más allá de su belleza, apellido y razonamiento a la hora de comportarse en la corte, quería ser libre y amar a quien sea, sin miedos y mucho menos a pensar en el que dirán, una vida de prejuicios, eso era lo que menos quería.

-. ¿Por qué lloras?- Escucho que le preguntaron, trato inútilmente de esconder sus lagrimas.- Odio ver a las niñas llorar...-

-. Creo que es mejor que me vaya si le molesta mi presencia mi Lord...- Dijo Kikyo mientras observaba a Inuyasha con aquel traje típico la bracca negra y una toga de color vino con detalles negros, botas y un collar con el emblema de su familia.-

-. No...- Dijo, mientras le tendía un pañuelo para que limpiara los restos de lagrima que aún corrían por el rostro de kikyo- ¿Por qué llorabas?- Preguntó curioso observando el papel que tenía.- ¿Malas noticias?- Supuso el jóven imaginando lo peor.-

-. No...-Contesto tranquila y sorprendida, las semanas que había llevado en el castillo el jóven heredero no hacía más que desplantes y malas miradas para su persona.- mi padre me ha escrito una carta muy emotiva, y no he podido evitar en pensar en mi familia, y lo afortunada que soy al tenerlos...- Explico, aún sorprendida por lo que dijo en voz alta.- En realidad, soy muy afortunada de tenerlos y tener esta oportunidad de estar aquí...- Finalizo para no entrar en temas que al jóven heredero no le importaría escuchar

Sin embargo Kikyo estaba consciente de que nunca había declarado como momentos atrás hizo, la mucha buena fortuna que tenía al tener unos padres y unos hermanos tan maravillosos, que sin importar qué siempre la habían apoyado, sin importar lo dura que podía ser.- Tienes suerte...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras observaba el estanque con los peces.- Mi padre apenas tiene tiempo para dedicarme, y pocas veces he podido hablar de verdad con el, mucho menos escribirle una carta...- Confeso tomando asiento cerca del estanque.-

-. Creí que tú y tu padre eran muy cercanos...- Dijo Kikyo sorprendida por la confesión del jóven.-

-. No, en realidad él tiene un hijo bastardo...- Confesó nuevamente Inuyasha.- No muchos lo saben, pero mi medio hermano es mucho mayor que yo, y tiene más en común con mi padre que yo...-

Inuyasha por mucho que todo el palacio comentara lo muy parecidos en carácter y apariencia que tenía con su padre y su abuelo, muchas veces no se sentía realmente identificado con ellos.- Siento mucho que no tengas lo que quisieras...-

-. Yo lo siento aún más...- Y sin más que decir, tomó camino para salir de aquel jardín.- Confío en tu discreción Lady Kikyo...-

-. Si mi señor...- Kikyo vio ahora, que la vida llena de lujos de un heredero, no era tan buena como pudo imaginar.

Muy en la profundidades de Sotoluna, en un templo oscuro rodeado de maleza pero por dentro rodeado de monjes oscuros rodeaban a un pequeño, un joven de piel morena, y una larga trenza, la cual uno de aquellos hombres estaba por cortar, con navaja en mano el hombre se dedico a cortar poco a poco todo el cabello del jóven, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de igual manera de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas como cascada, debía ser fuerte, sin importar que, cuando saldría de allí todos pagarían por todo lo que le habían hecho.

Desde pequeño vio la miseria y el desplante de muchos para su persona, su abuela fue una mujer sádica al imponerlo a castigos severos y sin lógica aparente, él y su hermano vivieron la cruda verdad de la otra cara de la moneda, los dioses le habían deparado un terrible presente y futuro, solo sus antepasados sabían que había hecho para merecer tanta desgracia tan jóven. Escucho los cantos y ritos que aquellos odiosos monjes hacían con el, solo un poco más y saldría de allí, cortando las cabezas de todos aquellos hombres que habían sido participes de sus desgracias.

1

2

3...

Una explosión retumbo en el centro de Sotoluna, más preciso en el templo a la Luna que se encontraba en aquel bosque oscuro y lleno de secretos, ahora rodeado de más ruinas el jóven si cabello y con miles de marcas sobre su cuerpo se encontraba tratando de despertar al otro jóven que estaba apoyado en sus piernas.- B...por favor...-

-. Eres muy fuerte Ban...-Dijo el chico de mirada café, tez morena igual que el jóven que lloraba aún después de la masacre que había cometido.-

-. B...- Su hermano menor se encontraba malherido y sin muchas fuerzas, sin importar que quería al menos traerle un poco de felicidad.- B...Recuerdas el sonido de las abejas?-Preguntó despreocupado mientras que tomaba la mano de su hermano con fuerza.- Si hubieras salido chica todos te llamarían Bee...-

-. Si hubiera sido chica, tú muy probable hubieras tenido problema...- Tosió un poco de sangre pero continuo, era más fuerte de lo que nadie podía imaginar.- Problemas por la hermosa hermana que tendrías...que cuidar...- Sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, aún sosteniendo la mano de su hermano mayor.- B...¿por qué nuestros nombres pueden ser cortados hasta la b?-

Preguntas necias aún en sus últimos minutos de vida, pero sin importar que debía hacer algo porque su hermano se sintiera lo más gustoso posible- Creo que fue porque somos iguales B...-Respondió suave.

-. ¿Conoceré a madre B?-

-. No lo se...- Respondió tajante.- Pero si la ves, dile que no la espero ver el día de mi muerte...-

-. Nunca vimos...-Tosió nuevamente, más débil miró a su hermano con sus ojos café, lo único diferente entre ellos.- Nunca pudimos ser una familia Bankotsu...-

-. Quizás en la otra vida Blacke...-

-. Promete B...- Dijo Blacke con ojos lastimosos y acuosos.- Promete que tendrás una familia...-Susurro Blacke sin cerrar los ojos del todo.- Promete que será de nuestra sangre...promete hermano, que tendré a alguien a quien cuidar que sea sangre de mi sangre...-

-. Blacke...-

-. B...- El de ojos café lo miro sin apartar la mirada...- Prométeme, que seremos más...que solos tú y yo...-

Sin importar mucho en lo él deseare, Bankotsu era un jóven de palabra, y por su hermano lo que sea, su única familia.- Lo prometo...lo primero que tenga sangre de nuestra sangre se llamará como tú... y lo protegeré y le daré todo lo que no pude darnos hermano...-Su voz quebradiza, abrazo a su hermano aún tomando firmemente su mano, solo escucho una pequeña risa.- Si tú juras que aún no te iras...- Le dijo en un susurro abrazándolo muy fuerte.- Prométeme eso B...-

Ambos se miraron, Blacke era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, solo debía darle a su cuerpo recuperarse, y conocía el lugar indicado para eso...

Muchas semanas después de aquellas declaraciones del heredero, kikyo fue invitada a la carrera de Greyhounds que ocurriría en pocos minutos por la princesa Izayoi, el Rey y la Reina habían estado indispuestos, sabía de buena fuente que el Rey se había estado sintiendo cada día más débil, y la reina leal a su esposo, cuidaba de él día y noche, y mientras su hija, la princesa Izayoi daba la cara a su pueblo.

-. Espero que sea de tú agrado el evento Kikyo...-Dijo Izayoi muy amena, otra cara totalmente opuesta de su madre.- Los greyhounds son bestias fascinantes y sobre todo muy difíciles de manejar...- Comentó con una leve sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba su hijo Inuyasha, concentrado en la pista y en la gran pantalla que creaban los hechiceros para que pudieran ver toda la carrera.

Los greyhounds, de patas largas pero fuertes, espalda ancha, hocico grande largo y cuadrado, ojos grande de diferentes colores, pelajes diferentes y ornamenta, muchos llevaban a sus jinetes con orgullo, pues aquellos seres eran unidos a sus dueños, sin importar que, era criaturas leales, y muy empáticos a la hora de comunicarse con sus dueños, seres selectivos de igual manera, la carrera de greyhounds era famosa en el reino, pues solo los mejores jinetes montaban, una experiencia única, pasaban peligrosas vueltas, desde los acantilados cercanos al castillo hasta una pequeña vuelta por el bosque de los sueños, era un reto pequeño reto, esta carrera solo sería para los más jóvenes jinetes, ya que la prueba no era tan elaborada ni peligrosa.

Todos se enfocaron en el primer grupo, los novatos montaron cada uno a su animal, y la alarma dio comienzo a la carrera, el camino era corto con muy pocos obstáculos, el más peligroso era cerca del final de la carrera, en los acantilados de la muerte.- Es una carrera peligrosa a mi parecer para tan jóvenes jinetes...-Acotó Izayoi llamando la atención de Kikyo y su propio hijo.-

-. ¿Qué edad tienen los jinetes?-Preguntó Inuyasha, no era su primera carrera, ya que su padre y su abuelo la adoraban pero era un gusto que no compartía con sus iguales.-

-. Son un año mayor que Lady Kikyo Inuyasha, apenas tienen doce...-

-. Creo que es una edad idónea para hacer este tipo de actividad.- Kikyo había conocido una vez al hijo del sastre personal de su padre, el chico era una maquina para hacer de todo, sabía que la realeza no debía importarle aquellas cosas que no tuvieran que ver con ellos y su bienestar, pero al parecer estaba totalmente equivocada con la princesa Izayoi.-

-. Creo que...- Inuyasha quería decir unas palabras en contra de lo dicho por Kikyo, pero el sonido que daba comienzo a la carrera lo centro nuevamente en la pista.- Conozco al jinete que va a la cabeza de todos ellos...- Menciono.- Su nombre es Hiten, y es el mejor jinete de su generación.-

-. El mejor jinete de esta carrera ganara una estadía en el palacio, serán supervisados directamente por mi, y sera entrenado en la guardia real...- Dijo Izayoi.

La guardia real era considerada como la mejor, en especial el llamado _Cinturón de fuego_ eran los guardias con mayor prestigio, los más fuertes y letales se encontraban en ese componente especial de la guardia real.- Sera un honor para cualquiera de ellos estar al servicio de la casa real...- Educada como siempre Kikyo dijo lo que pensaba era correcto.- Pero creo que su amigo Lord Inuyasha no la esta teniendo fácil...

Efectivamente, Hiten estaba siendo superado por el nuevo novato, el greyhound del nuevo era mucho más grande que su dueño, de pelaje gris era veloz, pero Hiten sabiendo el premio que estaba de por medio, utilizo su rayo para descontrolar al animal y su jinete, cayendo este.- A Hiten nadie le gana...- Dijo Inuyasha.-

-. Pues creo que este será la primera persona en hacerlo...- Kikyo observó como el jinete usaba su poder empatico para que su bestia resurgiera y pudiera acabar con la carrera.- Creo que él sera el ganador...- Mientras que el jinete caído lanzaba una bola de energía hacía Hiten, la audiencia estaba a la expectativa, pues Hiten había sido siempre el favorito para el premio mayor.-

El jinete alcanzo a Hiten en la última vuelta, Hiten trataba de lanzar ataques, pero el chico al parecer era duro de roer, por eso cuando llegaron al acantilado, lanzo un nuevo ataque para que el chico no lo alcanzara, pero se equivoco, el jinete desconocido pudo desviar el ataque, con las patas traseras de su greyhound preparadas para saltar, un jinete atrás uso su poder y lo mando por encima de los cielos, el jinete desconocido tomo ventaja de esto, he hizo que su amigo el animal se moviera entre los peñascos más altos para poder llegar al otro lado y poder alcanzar a Hiten.- Creo que Lady Kikyo tiene buen ojo para los ganadores...-

El jinete desconocido sorprendió a la audiencia, alcanzo a Hiten y lo dejo atrás como si nada, todos le aplaudieron y gritaron por su victoria, y así dieron por finalizado la primera carrera.

La tarde fue fluida con el resto de las carreras, unas más intensas que otras, hasta el final la Princesa de Nox estuvo atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba, su hijo y Kikyo aunque no se llevaran bien y tuvieran puntos de vista totalmente diferentes, eran educados con el otro, y eso a ella le bastaba, no veía esa semilla de un futuro amor, más bien los veía como un muy buen equipo, si en algún momento Kikyo dejara de ser tan educada y lo que se esperaría de una noble. Se dirigió a reconocer a todos los ganadores su triunfo y dejo de último al novato, el cual estaba acompañado de un chico que se le hacía sumamente familiar.- Felicidades por haber ganado...- No supo su nombre, y el jóven no se había quitado su protector.-

-. Su majestad...- Hablo él chico de ojos café, con su brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado y un tatuaje que sobresalía de su hombro derecho, cabello negro y trenzado largo, aquel chico se le hizo sumamente familiar.- Nuestros nombres son Blacke y Bankotsu Caine...- Se presentó educado, él jinete se había quitado su protector, entonces se sorprendió.-

-. Un gusto y un honor verla su majestad...- Dijo ahora Bankotsu, la mujer delante de él estaba ligeramente más blanca y eso a Bankotsu le preocupo.-

Izayoi recordaba aquellos ojos azules, esa fachada seria y sin preocupaciones.- Gemelos?-Preguntó a lo que ambos respondieron con un simple "Si".

Los hermanos Suikotsu y Jakotsu Shichinintai, muy cercanos a ella en un punto de su vida que creía olvidado, al ver que solo quedaban ellos pudo relajarse y pensar en una sería de preguntas rápidas.- ¿Sus padres los acompañan?- Ambos en tono seco respondieron negativo, Bankotsu solo agrego _"Maximos Caine esta ocupado en este momento"_ -

La familia Caine, sabía que solo quedaba Maximos Caine de los siete hermanos, era un mercenario, y dudaba que aquel hombre señalado como el padre de los gemelos fuera en realidad su familia.- Bien...- Debía mantenerlos a ambos bajo sus ojos, rogaba a los dioses que su padre no los notara.- Creo que están de suerte...- Camino haciendo señas para que la siguieran atravesó la mitad de los jardines de la plebe, y se dirigió hacía un ala del castillo que pensó no volver a visitar. El ala este era solo suya, y allí con ayuda de su magia cultivaba flores de cerezo y rosas, haciendo de aquella ala exótica y particular.- Es muy malo mentirle a la realeza, y mucho más si esta sabe la verdad...-

Bankotsu y Blacke se miraron sorprendidos, Maximos Caine los había acogido de manera extraña, y durante semanas los había estado cuidando, especialmente todas las heridas de Blacke, dándole nuevas marcas que solo la familia Caine poseía, tatuajes gruesos grandes y fieros eran lucidos por Maximos Caine, y ahora Blacke poseía uno pequeño, en forma de agradecimiento por brindarle cobijo y una casa a la cual acogerse todas las noches.- Maximos Caine no tiene hijos...- Continuó Izayoi mientras se sentaba en uno de lo asientos de cemento cercanos a un árbol de gran tamaño de flores de cerezo.- ¿De donde son?

-. Hemos vivido toda nuestra vida aquí...- Dijo Blacke, Bankotsu lo miro y espero que su hermano no metiera la pata.- Nuestra abuela ha muerto recientemente y hemos quedado en la calle...-

-. Hasta que Maximos Caine nos ha visto, y ha decidido ayudarnos...- Continuo Bankotsu.- Un regalo de los dioses a nosotros...-

Izayoi observó detalladamente a cada gemelo, Bankotsu de mirada azul, y poco cabello, Blacke de ojos café y largo cabello trenzado, no podía dudar que ellos eran hijos de algún Shichinintai, pero la pregunta que le estrujaba el corazón era saber ¿Cual?- Puedo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que han sufrido...-

-. Usted no sabe nada...-Dijo Bankotsu molesto.- Deberíamos irnos B...-

-. Hace mucho tiempo conocí a alguien como ustedes...- Relató Izayoi mientras se levantaba y se dirigió al árbol de cerezo más cercano a ella.- Era fuerte, inteligente y extremadamente poderoso...- Capto la atención de ambos y siguió.- Un hombre fuerte que no tuvo una vida muy digna, llego a mi para regalarme la más pura lección de realidad... y es que no todos los hombres merecen vivir...-

-. Conoció...¿Conoció a alguien como nosotros?- Blacke preguntó, sabía que eran especiales, los monjes habían tratado de cerrar en ellos su poder, y aunque no lograron que sucumbieran a sus ordenes, sabía que aún estaban en peligro, la Princesa Izayoi había tomado un interés por ellos al igual que Caine.- ¿Qué somos?-

-. Seres de mucho poder...Eso es seguro...-Respondió sin apuros.- Quien quieras que los quiera, estoy segura de que no se detendrá...-

-. Estamos unidos...-Dijo Bankotsu.- Nada ni nadie puede derrotarnos...- Bankotsu con más malicia no miraba con buenos ojos a la princesa.- Solo hemos venido por el premio, si no quiere darnos nada, o pretende chantajearnos es mejor que no se moleste, vamos Blacke...- Tomo la mano de su hermano y se dirigió por el mismo sendero que habían tomado anteriormente pero la mujer dijo algo que lo dejó helado.- ¿Qué?-Susurro mientras que dirigía su mirada a la muy hermosa mujer de ojos grises.-

-. Como ya dije...- Izayoi miró al de ojos azules.- El amor es aquel anhelo que albergas en tú corazón...- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y rozaba su mano con su mejilla.- Tienes la esperanza de que alguien pueda brindártelo, muy aparte de tú hermano, tú careces de esa fuerza, esa fe que nos demuestra que aveces puede haber un final feliz.-

-. Los finales felices no existen...- ahora dijo Blacke.-

-. Tienes razón, solo hay momentos felices...- Izayoi los observó y preparo su argumento.- Entrenen ambos aquí, y hasta que puedan estar a salvo de la amenaza que no los dejara en paz aún, los esperare aquí al anochecer, de día serán los siervos de la cocina...- Marchándose y dejando aquella propuesta abierta solo agregó.- el honor y la fuerza, este con ustedes...-

Ambos hermanos sabían lo arriesgado que sería si duraran más días en la ciudad, Max los había cuidado, pero también sabía de aquella amenaza que asechaba a los gemelos. Muy temprano al día siguiente ambos hermanos estaban sirviendo el desayuno a la familia real.- Kikyo, espero que este día tus clases con Lady Tsubaki te ayuden a despertar tú fuerza...- Dijo la Reina.

Kikyo solo miró al chico de ojos azules, con poco cabello brindarle una copa de algún pedido especial de la Reina Aldana.- Eso espero Mi señora...- Bankotsu notó la mirada de la chica, desde que habían salido de Sotoluna muchas chicas lo observaban de la misma manera que ella, su hermano también era un imán para los ojos curiosos, ya que ambos poseían una belleza deslumbrante.-

Blacke y Bankotsu Caine se habían puesto de acuerdo, primero lo primero y eso era sobrevivir al peligro latente que sentían todos los días.

Inuyasha se había estado aburriendo más de lo normal en el desayuno, pero de pronto el secretario personal de su abuelo entró apresurado, directo a la reina, susurro una palabras y luego su abuela había quedado de piedra, su madre fue la siguiente en recibir la información, algo malo ocurrió pues aquel hombre estaba de rodillas ante su madre.- Salven los dioses a nuestra nueva reina...- Escucho decir al sirviente, su abuela se levanto rápidamente de su asiento e hizo una reverencia a su madre y continúo.- Honor y fuerza a nuestra reina Izayoi...-

Todos se habían quedado de piedra, y enseguida todos reverenciaron a la nueva Reina, pero dos pares de ojos azul y café miraron con detenimiento a la nueva soberana, y para su sorpresa, no parecía sorprendida por la noticia, ni afectada por la muerte de su padre.

Algo terrible acababa de suceder...

* * *

Aquí estoy nuevamente yo!...

 **Agr** egando nuevos personajes, todos son importantes, todos merecen aparecer, y aquí culmina la poca participación de Inuyasha y Kikyo, deberán aprender que las decisiones se toman algunas veces por un bien mayor...

Por cierto...note que he puesto como hermano mayor de Sango a Sota, y no a Kohaku, y creo que es un error genial...

Ya verán en los proximos capitulos porque

Bankotsu y un hermano gemelo? Les dije que soy una mega amante de BanKag? NO? PUES SIIII! En el proximo episodio de esta trama, podrán ver una pequeña aclaratoria de lo que ha pasado con el rey, para ahora irnos con nuestras amigas y rivales, Sango y Kagome...

 **Graaaaciaaaas a Aky9110 nuevamente!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	8. Choque de Reinas

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Choque de Reinas**

En la habitación rodeado de monjes un bebé lloraba y pedía atención...

Puede ver que pasaran los años y el bebe se convierte en una criatura de unos siete años al que rodean monjes con capuchas

La criatura se mece para dejar de sentir todo lo que los monjes le hacen sentir

Han cortado todo el cabello de la criatura y sin más empiezan a tatuar los hombros

Luego los brazos hasta las manos

Hasta que llegan a la espalda...

Vio un enorme dragón en la espalda de la criatura, sin cabello, sin ropa y sin dignidad, vio el alma de una criatura que ha nacido para sufrir, una maquina para matar...

Despertó sobresaltada, Noxex sacaba lo peor de su psique, y aquello pasaría en el momento en su nieta ya fuera una mujer, y su descendencia fuera como lo fue ella en su época, una muy buena estudiante...

Calipso, después de mucho tiempo, había tenido uno de esos sueños, sueños líquidos, que se esparcen en su visión y forman parte de un futuro no tan prometedor, no podía decir quien era aquella criatura, pero si podía decir con mucha certeza que había algo que podía hacer para evitar una nueva masacre, tocaron a su puerta, era su más fiel servidor, un pequeño niño de cabello rojo y ojos verdes se le acerco.- Su majestad...es hora..-

-. Espero que ese disfraz no dure tanto Shippo...- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Prepara todo para esta tardes, me temo que lo que hablare hoy con la nueva Reina no sera de su gusto, y para evitar apresurar la guerra sera mejor irnos en cuanto termine la conversación con ella...-

Shippo era un demonio como ella, lo conoció en su juventud cuando entrenaba en los lagos de Sotoluna, un fiel compañero que al igual que ella había visto muchas cosas, entre ellas lo frágil que podía ser el futuro, un saludo, un toque inesperado podían cambiarlo todo, y ella lo iba a cambiar su favor, luego de acomodar su vestimenta y el alto tocado en su cabeza con su corona, junto con su acompañante ya hecho todo un hombre camino por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación donde se reuniría con la nueva soberana de Noxexs.

-. La reina Izayoi Blackwood, la primera en su nombre, reina de Noxexs y princesa eterna de Sotoluna...- Proclamo el lacayo de la reina, con un vestido con cubría sus brazos de color negro y vino, sus ojos grises la observaron, a su señal todos se retiraron, e Izayoi por fin pudo hablar con soltura.- Vino?- Ofreció cordial

-. Creo que necesitare un poco más de valentía líquida.- Dijo Calipso tomo la copa y tomo rápido.- Creo que basta de cortesía falsa y hablemos sin la mascara...- Empezó mordaz y tenaz.- Ambas sabemos que esto es una visita que puede evitar o más bien a mi parecer retrasar lo inevitable, la guerra no es algo que le favorezca...-

-. Siempre tan directa Lady Calipso...- Dijo Izayoi.- Tiene razón, aclaremos todo de una buena vez...-

-. Los hombres gobiernan y pelean, pero las mujeres gobernamos mejor y empezamos guerras...- Comentó Lady Calipso.- Hace mucho que ansiaba la muerte de tú padre, el Rey Ezra era y fue un quejica toda su vida, nada era de su agrado si no era lo que él decía...- Comenzó directa.- Por eso dio permiso al terrible asesinato en maza de los indarrean...- Observó la expresión de Izayoi, ella ya sabía aquello y sin embargo solo calló como muchos.- Creo que para no sentir tanta culpa te acostaste con uno de ellos y hasta le diste un bastardo...-

-. ¿Como sabe..?-

-. Soy vieja, un poco débil pero no estúpida niña...- Calipso tomo el atrevimiento de servir más vino a su copa.- Lo mejor y lo peor de este mundo se unieron para traer al mundo una criatura singular...-

-. No sabía lo que era hasta que fue muy tarde...- Expresó Izayoi mientras la miraba determinada a acabar aquella discusión.-

-. ¿Lo amaste si quiera?- Preguntó.- En los temas del corazón solo mandamos en nosotros, pero creo que tú padre hizo que se despejara del camino a una simple criatura...-

-. Inuyasha será rey...-

-. Por supuesto...- Dijo Calipso.- Siempre y cuando su hermano no quiera cobrar venganza por lo que ha tenido que pasar...- Tomo un sorbo más de vino y desafió con la mirada a la Reina.- Me enamore de un mestizo indarrean, luche por nuestro amor, y al final gobernó a mí lado como quería, no hay nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir en esta vida, bebí y jodí a quien quise, gane peleas, pero también las perdí, gane guerras, ame hasta que me cansé, he visto nacer a mis nietos, he visto morir a mi única hija entre mis cuatro hijos...- Alzo una ceja y preguntó sin más.- ¿Quién se arrepentirá de la vida que tuvo por obedecer al que dirán?-

-. ¿Por qué has sacado a relucir mi pasado?- Preguntó, esta conversación no era lo que ella había predicho en lo absoluto.-

-. Han pasado nueve meses desde que mi ahora protegida Kagome Higurashi está en Luxemberg, he notado la singular pero muy molesta atención que la has puesto...- Dijo mientras servia su tercera copa.- Creo que podemos iniciar con que kagome se quede a mi cuidado hasta que este lista...-

-. Eso no lo decides tú...- Dijo Izayoi como una leona enfurecida.-

-. Tampoco lo haces tú...- Refuto Cailpso.- No hagas más acciones de las que te puedas arrepentir...- Le dijo mientras Izayoi después de tanto tomaba su copa y bajaba todo su contenido de un solo sorbo.- He venido aquí para prolongar unos años de paz, mientras que Kagome este a mi lado, no creo que quieras una guerra entre nuestras naciones...- Le dijo segura.- Eso solo para empezar...-

-. ¿Por qué crees que habrá una guerra?- Preguntó, aquella palabra había sido el centro de aquella discusión.-

-. ¿Crees que por haber dado a luz un indarrean quedaras fuera de culpa?- Preguntó.- La sangre se paga con sangre...- Recordó a su esposo y lo roto que había quedado cuando toda su tribu fue destruida.- lo que hicieron tú padre y tú abuelo fue el genocidio más grande que se haya visto, pero todos aquí han callado la verdad, solo por seguridad...solo por una pobre profecía.- Aclaro.- _De cuna benévola y oscura ha de llegar el elegido_ \- Cito parte de la profecía para reír secamente.- Tú padre ha rogado a los dioses por un varón, porque sabía que tú madre era en parte una indarrean...- Contó para captar la atención de una furiosa Reina.- Cuando naciste, naciste en una noche de tormenta, y solo se conformó cuando mostraste lo dura que habías sido cuando llego el momento de entrenarte en las artes oscuras, pero aún así, muy dentro de ti sabias que no servías para eso...- Explico mientras recorría con la mirada aquella habitación, llena de libros y cuadros su escritorio lleno de pergaminos a medio leer.- Solo eras un títere...-

-. ¿Y ahora, que soy?- Preguntó desafiante.- Te recuerdo que estas en mis tierras, no en las tuyas...- fijo su mirada gris a los avellanas de ella, ya la hora de las mascaras había acabado.- Al final el trono es mío, dime ¿Quién es el títere ahora?

-. Aún nadie...- Dejo el asiento para recorrer la habitación y se detuvo en una gran ventana, y observó a lo lejos al hijo de la reina que jugaba a las espadas con un chico más grande que el.- Dejemos a los chicos jugar, y evitemos de momento lo inevitable...- Observó ahora a Izayoi con molestia.- La venganza es un plato que se saborea lentamente...- Tocaron la puerta y ambas invitaron a pasar al nuevo miembro de aquella discusión.-

-. Mi señora...- Dijo el jóven de cabellos rojos.- He traído lo que ha solicitado...- Los gemelos Caine habían pasado con miradas despectivas a su reina.-

-. ¿Qué has hecho?-

-. He hecho lo justo...- Sintieron el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, y ahora dos pares de ojos observaban a la Reinas significativamente- Les he mostrado la verdad, una verdad que tú has distorsionado a tu pura conveniencia...- Calipso miro a Blacke y Bankotsu.- te propongo un suculento trato...- Ambos gemelos observaron a la reina de blanco esperando sus palabras.- Yo no inicie la guerra que se esta luchando, en lo más bajo y lo más silenciosa posible se esta llevando a cabo, los monjes del lago lunar de Sotoluna han hecho algo infame a estos niños...-

-. Yo no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando...- Se desentendió Izayoi, por su puesto que sabía que los monjes estaban haciendo experimentos pero jamás llego a imagina que sería con aquellos niños.- Tú padre ha empezado al matar a la familia de mi esposo los Bergensen, tu abuelo empezó al momento de quitarnos tierras, y el abuelo de tu padre desato todo al matar a mis abuelos y a mi padre para tener mi reino...- Le dijo sin quedarse nada más que decir.- Mi familia ha protegido por miles de años al corazón de Sotoliryos y a los que viven en sus tierras, quizás se hicieron con Sotoluna, quizás hasta muy probable tu padre haya robado el corazón de Sotoeternal pero hasta que mi familia y vaya que va a ser mucha...- Tomo lo quedaba de su copa y le dejo con un sonido seco en la mesa nuevamente.- Este en el trono por los siglos venideros, nada ni nadie podrá tomarlos...- Observó a ambos chicos.- Ustedes me verán y dirán que soy solo una anciana que quiere crear discordia entre su reina y ponerlos de mi lado...- Les dijo mientras que observaba a ambos fijamente.- Tengo nietos que amo, he vivido, y puedo decir que la sabiduría viene de las malas decisiones que he tomado...- Continuo tratando de hacerse entender a los gemelos.- No existe reyes ni reinas que lo lloren a uno después de muerto, no están allí cuando mamá y papá se mueren y mucho menos viven para uno, soy una Reina que gobierna, depende de los que me siguen si viven o no, si son felices o no, y créanlo o no, no espero más de esta vida más que la misma muerte llegue a mi para abrazarla porque ya he cometido suficiente estupidez y alegría para toda una eternidad feliz...- Se despidió de cada uno revolviendo su cabello.- La semilla de la maldad ha sido esparcida por los tuyos a los monjes lunares, depende solo de ti hacer que se detenga o estallara una guerra de poderes inimaginable...-

Ambos gemelos la vieron marchar y solo Blacke tuvo el coraje de hablar.- La Reina Calipso nos ha invitado a su reino, dice que estaremos en una casa con chicos de nuestra edad, que podemos ser lo que siempre hemos querido, ser unos simples niños...-

-. Pero no son niños...-

-. Se equivoca...- Le toco hablar a Bankotsu.- Aún nos falta solo un poco para salir de esta etapa, y si es necesario irnos por tener la vida que siempre hemos pedido a los dioses, y que usted nos destierre por eso entonces que así sea...- Dijo Bankotsu...-

Izayoi camino rápido hacía ellos y se arrodillo para verlos mejor.- Son muy jóvenes para tomar una decisión de esta magnitud...-

-. Entonces, explíquenos su majestad de esta guerra inminente...- Exigió Blacke.-

-. Los indarrean...-Comenzó a relatar mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, debía recobrar la paciencia y si debía decir la verdad para que ambos se quedaran lo haría.- Muchos años atrás dieron una profecía de que alguien llegaría para unificar a todos los reinos...- Recordó el retrato de su bisabuelo Naraku y su abuela, ambos fueron seres imperfectos, pero allí no empezaba la razón de todo aquello.- Cuando los Blackwood llegaron por primera vez al poder, mi antepasado quiso más y más, los abuelos de la reina Calipso hicieron lo imposible para aquel entonces que todo el poder que nos daba la tierra fuera encapsulado en cinco gemas...-

Hombres y mujeres de muchos reinos ayudaron a ocultar aquellas prendas impregnadas de poder, las tribu que lo hicieron fueron recompensadas otorgándoles poderes excepcionales, maravillas se habían visto hasta que un día mi antepasado lo quiso todo, los indarrean fueron los primeros en oponerse, reforzando con sus grandes poderes aquellas gemas, dividieron el bosque de la eternidad en cinco, Sotoliryos, Sotoluna y Sotoeternal, nadie más sabe donde están las dos gemas restantes están en lo que se considera como submundos, nadie sabe como entrar más que la reina Calipso, mi antepasado creyó fervientemente que algún inderrean seria el que nos quitara el trono, por eso todos los indarrean huyeron de Noxexs, han pasado siglos de aquello, pero mi bisabuelo y mi padre se deshicieron de todos los indarrean que habitaban Noxexs, solo por temor a aquella profecía...- Termino de relatar Izayoi a los chicos.- Muchos han temido la llegada de un ser tan poderoso que muy pocos han querido doblegarse ante el...todos han tenido miedo...-

-. Me dice que le han temido a alguien que no sabe ni siquiera que existe, que no sabe si ya nació y ya ha vencido a quien tenía que vencer, han muerto millones de personas solo por una idea egoísta, mi hermano y yo hemos sido torturados por años por monjes que usted sabía que estaban haciendo algo malo, y aún así, ¿Quiere que nos quedemos?-Cuestiono Bankotsu.- Todas esas ideas del poder infinito por unas simples gemas, reyes van y vienen, mi hermano y yo no necesitamos esa basura, al menos en Luxemberg estaremos seguros de que no nos mataran por ser diferentes...-

-. No serviremos a ningún rey o reina, usted ha callado todo este tiempo la verdad, y aún quiere que todos la apoyen...-

-. Esa decisión no la tome yo en su momento...-

-. No importa si no hizo nada...- Dijo Blacke.- Tiene igual o más culpa por haber callado y no haber hecho nada...- Miro a su hermano determinado y luego fijo sus ojos café a la reina.- No se porque quiso que nos quedáramos, no se porque nos ha protegido, solo se con seguridad, que no vamos a proteger y seguir reyes para hacer de sus culpas ligeras...- Sin más que decir ambos se marcharon dejando el corazón de Izayoi hecho pedazos

Aquellos ojos, aquella expresión le habían hecho recordar su pasado y aquella fatídica noche...

Sí, Izayoi quería en su poder a Kagome, estaba completamente segura de que sus ojos podrían ver una vez más la perla de Shikkon, aquella gema que contenía el alma de mil bestias y su poder, así podría ser aún más poderosa para proteger a su familia de lo que se avecinaba...

Y sí...

También los quería a ellos, los gemelos Caine, porque por mucha desgracia suya, le recordaban a Bergensen...

Fue una mañana terrible para Kagome, se sentía mal al cumplir los nueve años en tierras lejanas a su hogar, sin muchas amistades, y con un largo camino que recorrer, sus padres habían hecho llegar a ella un hermoso vestido color azul claro, algo muy propio de Luxemberg, largas mangas ligeramente acampanadas, su collar de loto en su cuello, por hoy se le había dado el día libre a ella y a Sango, la cual aún no podía presumir de ser amigas, pero al menos se la llevaban muy bien.- Kagome...- Sango había llegado con un vestido color dorado, muy parecido al suyo, su cabello casi siempre suelto se encontraba en una coleta alta y prolija, ella aún con el cabello suelto hizo que Sango rodara los ojos con pesar.- Lady Kaede se le ha olvidado decirte...-

-. ¿Qué se le ha olvidado a Lady Kaede?-

-. El día de tú nacimiento es el día en que debes estar presentable, pues se hace una comida especial, si fueras la princesa todos en el reino escucharían los cañones la cantidad de años que ahora tienes, y luego el equinoccio de verano sería una celebración en tú nombre, pero como eres mi acompañante, he preparado una sorpresa...- Dijo apresurada mientras era llevada de nuevo a la habitación y tomaba un cepillo y unas cuantas ligas para arreglar el cabello.- Aunque, en realidad fue una idea de mi abuela, espero que no te moleste...-

-. No podría, en realidad te agradezco que estés intentando estar interesada en todo esto...- Le dijo con mucho pesar, y es que a la princesa lo que tenía de talentosa para muchas cosas como el arte y la lucha, no lo tenía para la imaginación o planificación de eventos.-

-. Me gustaría más pasar el día en los jardines del mar, pero mi abuela insiste en que debo enseñarte todas nuestras tradiciones...- Declaró.- Aunque, puedo decir con mucho orgullo que invite a unos cuantos chicos, y a un primo, es hijo de uno de mis tíos, ha venido de visita por unos asuntos con la abuela, y creo que sería fantastico que ambos se conozcan...- Emocionada termino de trenzar el cabello de Kagome en una hermosa y larga trenza adornada con pequeñas flores de muchos colores.- Espero que te guste, es lo único que se hacer...-

-. Me encanta...- Se observó en el espejo y maravillada sonrió, jamás su hermana la había peinado, siempre lo hacia su madre o su criada, que lo hiciera alguien tan cercano le lleno el corazón de muchas maneras.- Nunca había lucido tan bonita...- Declaro al final Kagome.

Salieron de prisa de la habitación y corrieron por los pasillos libres del palacio, para llegar a un pequeño campo cerrado, donde se podía apreciar una pequeña mesa redonda para unos pequeños bocadillos, luego una larga mesa de diez, cubierta por un mantel blanco bordado con hilo de oro, comida lista para degustar y unas cuantas teteras con delicioso té de jazmín.- Feliz día Kagome!.-Le dijo Sango mientras la tomaba de la mano y la introducía a todos aquellos nuevos rostros.-

Blacke y Bankotsu Caine fueron uno de los primero en ser presentados a ella, gustosa se sonrojo cuando Sango le había presentado al par, en especial cuando Bakontsu con su cabello corto pero rebelde le dijo lo muy bonita que era y le deseaba mucha felicidad en su día, Blacke tomo sus manos y le regalo una pequeña flor, Kagome estaba maravillada con ambos, especialmente Bankotsu, parecía un jóven honesto y bueno.- Espero poder verlos más seguido...- Dijo al par de gemelos, sorprendidos por su dulce voz Kagome siguió a Sango con las presentaciones.-

El clan del norte, dirigido por el tío de Sango hermano menor de la reina, habían traído a tres niños revoltosos, supuso que compartían la edad de Bankotsu por lo altos que eran.- Ellos son Ginta y Hakkaku...- Ambos de cabello claro, Kinta con un lunar de cabello color negro y Hakkaku de mirada gentil y cordial la miraron y le desearon salud y buena vida, Sango la dejo mientras decidía ir sola en la búsqueda de su primo Koga, aprovecho la oportunidad para entonces acercarse a la mesa de bocadillos.- ¿Así son todas las fiestas?-Preguntó tomandola desprevenida Bankotsu, el cual estaba sorprendido de todo aquello, las personas eran amables, y ya conocía toda la ciudad, había buenos y malos lugares, pero nada que ver con Noxexs, muchos habían sido amables, y con Maximos Caine a su lado aún después de todo la experiencia lo habían hecho sentir esperanza en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-. Creo que si...-Respondió muy timida, aquel chico era muy alto para ella.- Provengo de Noxexs, y hay pocos paisajes que no tengan que ver como tema principal el agua, las rocas los bosque y muchas humedad...- Describió kagome a su acompañante.- ¿Eres de otro lugar?-

-. Sí...-Respondió rápido.- Solo estoy de paso por la ciudad...- Un sutil "oh" sonó de los labios de Kagome.- Aunque podría acostumbrarme a todo este color...- Comento

-. Ya yo lo he hecho, me emociona cada vez las cosas que descubro aquí, y he mejorado mucho con mis poderes...- Comentaba contenta.- Espero que lo que busques lo puedas encontrar, y que de alguna manera nos volvamos a encontrar si no decides quedarte mucho tiempo aquí...- Le dijo Kagome mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Bankotsu estaba viendo ambas caras de la moneda, en el mundo existía oscuridad pero también la luz, Blacke y él acordaron no seguir la corriente a ninguna de las reinas, más sin embargo ahora estaban en el palacio de Calipso, de momento creían que debían estar allí el mayor tiempo posible, miro nuevamente a Kagome y recordó a su odiosa hermana Kikyo, ambas tenían algo, pero definitivamente kagome se ganaba todo aquel que hablara con ella, quizás por eso la Reina Izayoi la quería.- ¡Kagome!- Escucho llamar a Sango a la jóven.- Discúlpame, espero que la pases bien durante este día...- Fueron sus palabras y sin más se marcho.

Kagome observó a Sango con un jóven de cabello corto y ojos azul claro, era más bajo que Sango pero más alto que ella, el chico se sonrojo al verla.- Kagome quiero presentarte a mi primo, él es Koga...-

-. Un gusto Koga...- Gustosa Kagome se presentó y el jóven Koga solo estaba allí sonrojado.- Espero que disfrutes este día...-

-. Gracias...- Fue lo poco que pudo decir, estaba apenado por la chica y no quería hablar de momento con ella, sentía que todos los observaban fijamente.

Calipso llego al encuentro de los jóvenes Caine, les sonrió y saludo cordialmente, apartándolos de los pocos invitados comenzó hablar.- Espero que su estadía sea de su agrado...-

-. Gracias por permitirnos viajar con usted excelencia...- Dijo Blacke educado como siempre.- ¿Podría decirnos ya lo que sea que tiene que decirnos?- Hablo ahora Bankostu.-

-. Siempre directo...- Dijo la Reina.- He tenido muy buenas relaciones con el reino de Arhick y le he pedido un favor especial al Rey que allí habita, creo que es hora de que tengan algo suyo, pero deberán ganarlo por propio derecho...- Aclaro mientras observaba a Kagome sonreír a los invitados.- Pueden ir y venir como les plazca en Luxemberg siempre habrá un lugar para ambos...- Dijo la anciana observando a ambos.- Además he pedido en la librería que busquen todo archivo referente a los indarrean, creo que les sería de mucha utilidad, a estar entrenando a ciegas...-

-. Gracias su excelencia por su ayuda...- Ahora hablo Bankotsu.-

-. ¿Pero cual es el precio de todo esto?- Preguntó Blacke.-

-. El destino es caprichoso jóven, en maneras que aún a mi edad no comprendo...- Les sonrió de manera sincera y continuo.- Cuando llegas a cierta edad te das cuenta de lo mucho que valen las amistades, en lo mucho que pueden influenciar en tu vida presente y futuro...- Nuevamente observó a Kagome.- Mi esposo al igual que ustedes fue un indarrean, siempre vivió al máximo y plenamente, decía que era la mejor forma de vivir, muchas de sus costumbres se han perdido, pero recuerdo que una vez me comento que venimos a esta tierra a emendar nuestros errores, y aprender correctamente a vivir...-

-. ¿Hay una manera correcta de vivir?-Preguntó Bankotsu.-

-. No lo se, pero creo que eso es algo que depende de cada quien...- Declaro al chico.- Espero que los dioses les sonrían hoy y siempre, no espero nada a cambio, solo espero haberles mostrado el otro lado de la moneda...- Sin más se marcho para felicitar a Kagome en su día, los gemelos se observaron entre si, y en paz continuaron en la reunión.

Calipso se disculpo en medió de la reunión y fue a su habitación cerro sus ojos fuertemente y allí lo vio...

La criatura que había visto ya no era un prisionero...

El destino estaba a su favor..

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí y con una singular sonrisa se encontraba un indarrean grande, robusto de piel morena, observaba el atardecer, ese mismo día le había llegado la carta de una muy buena amiga, haciéndolo sentir en paz con él mismo, no estaba todo perdido, la profecía se cumpliría pero para eso faltaban años y años, al menos de momento estaría en paz...- Ahí estas...- Escucho una voz...

Claro había olvidado el desastre que había hecho nuevamente...

* * *

Aquí estoy nuevamente yo!...

Terminando ciclos y dejando algunas cosas en claro, no podía dejar de lado a la perla de shikkon, obvio! sentí este capitulo más como el primero, me gusta poder ya decir que ya estan todoooos los personajes! bueno casi todos, por lo menos los más importantes, ahora solo falta saber que pasara en el prox capitulo, solo digo que alguien bueno morira...

o no?

Aclare un poco el porque el deseo y la verdadera naturaleza de Izayoi, hey! nació para reinar en Noxexs claro que debe tener su pizca de maldad, su interes por Kagome, y aún falta comprender el verdadero poder de Kikyo, Calipso tiene visiones de un futuro muy lejano, como ella misma lo dice, cuando sus nietos sean como ella esta criatura saldrá a relucir, pero les dejo las siguientes preguntas...

¿Por qué coño si todavia falta tanto tiempo para su nacimiento o no, es tan importante para esta historia?

¿Que relación podría haber entre Bankotsu y Kagome?

¿Por qué hay personajes que se encuentran primero y no nuestros protagonistas?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

¿Por que solo recibo un solo reviews por capitulo?

¿Es tan terrible?

o dioooooooooos!

Bueno, hay muchas cosas sin resolver aún y creo sin duda de que es mejor empezar a mostrar la guerra tal y como la describió Calipso en este capitulo.

 **Graaaaciaaaas a Aky9110 nuevamente este capitulo es para ti!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	9. Aclarando las aguas

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Aclarando las aguas**

Valera nuevamente se encontraba tensa, molesta y muy amargada debido a los hechos ocurridos, había encontrado hace unos meses atrás una masacre en un templo lunar en Sotoluna, había seguido el rastro de los cazadores de Nox, los cuales habían desechado la idea de perseguirla, se había colado a la librería prohibida de Noxexs y había encontrado documentos valiosos para su investigación.

Había descubierto el trasfondo de la familia de Miroku, ellos eran por el lado de su madre cuidadores de un submundo el cual era llamado Terra Nova, y si no se equivocaba allí escondían una de las cinco gemas del poder, quizás Miroku desconociera del verdadero uso de hacer agujeros negros, pero sin lugar a duda era mejor que no estuviera enterado, puesto que mientras más sabía más expuesta se encontraba a represalias. Había recibido una carta de ambos chicos, los cuales habían hecho a base de magia, una imagen nítida de ambos había llegado a sus manos, y con unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad le contento mucho el hecho de saber que ambos se encontraban bien, Francis era ahora más alto y un poco más fornido, mientras que Miroku se había cortado el cabello y ahora usaba aretes de oro en su oreja. Ellos estaban bien.

Lo que no iba a estar bien, era el hacedor de la desgracia de Sotoluna, había encontrado dos templos con monjes muertos, y en uno de ellos sintió la presencia de un personaje familia.- Ahí esta...- Dijo Valera al hombre que ahora tenía largos tatuajes tribales en sus brazos y pecho.- ¿Qué ha hecho?

-. Oh...eres tú pequeña...-

-. No me cambie de tema...- Le dijo de frente a Berguensen.- He podido sentir su energía en un templo lunar lejos de aquí...- Lo miro sin temor alguno.- ¿Qué ha hecho? Esos monjes eran protectores de Sotoluna, y usted...usted...-

-. Lo he asesinado...- Tranquilo observó a la chica, con una manzana en la mano la miro y luego dio un mordisco tranquilo.- Para ser monjes, se estaban portando malo malito malo...- Dijo mientras descendía de aquel árbol.- ¿Te quedaras a cenar?-Preguntó Casual.-

-. He estado viajando...- Comenzó Valera molesta a un paso de la cólera.- He hecho muchos descubrimientos y ¡En mi maldita vida había visto tal crudeza para con unos simples monjes!- Se acercó y golpeo fuertemente su pecho sin sentir temor a la mirada amenazante que aquel hombre le dedicaba.- ¡Qué demonios pretende! ¡Qué demonios quería mi padre que hiciera para detenerlo!...- Y sin más Valera y el mundo se detuvieron un minuto, Berger estaba en trance uno profundo, en donde se vio a si mismo con un pequeño ser que gritaba y gritaba pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue _Asesino asesino! Eres un maldito asesino!_ La pequeña y diminuta criatura daba golpes a sus piernas, regresó en si para mirar a su alrededor y a Valera la cual estaba confundida.- Espero que tus hijos no hereden ese carácter...-Fue lo que alcanzó a decir mientras la pelirroja enojada no pudo si no tratar de calmarse e ir por leña, ya estaba oscureciendo.-

La noche había llegado y con ella una charla pendiente estaba por dar comienzo mientras Valera comía un poco de conejo cazado por aquel hombre que miraba fijamente.- Hace mucho tiempo, no habías nacido mi pueblo fue asesinado por Reyes que no les importaba más nada si no ellos, nosotros hasta hoy protegíamos aún protejo el escondite de una de las gemas del poder..- Comenzó mientras utilizaba el fuego a su favor, creando figuras humanas danzando entre las llamas.- Mi abuelo me llevo siendo solo un niño, era mucho más jóven que tú cuando llegue al castillo de nuestro juez y ejecutor en masa, crecí sin muchos problemas, siempre he sabido adaptarme, pero un día la vi a ella...- En una torre alta Valera observó a una hermosa figura de mujer.- Era el ser más hermoso que pude haber visto, y los indarrean cosas hermosas hemos visto desde que nacemos, ella me miro y de alguna manera nos conectamos, nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez, y hasta el fin de nuestros días somos fieles a nuestra pareja...- Comentó.

-. ¿Qué paso con ella?-

-. Lo que siempre pasa en una historia dolorosa, su padre nos descubrió...- Las llamas mostraron a dos jóvenes siendo seguidos por guardias.- Había dejado mi semilla en ella, y por muchas lunas espere, por una respuesta pero nada paso, simplemente ella y mi bebé no nacieron para que estuviéramos todos juntos...- ahora mostraba el templo en donde ella había estado.- Aquellos monjes habían hecho experimentos con un simple bebé de mi clase, han pasado años para que pudiera encontrarlo, pensé inútilmente que podría ser aquel hijo que anhelo tanto, pero no fue así, tome la decisión de matarlos a todos ellos, pues nuevamente solo querían tratarnos como un simple experimento...

No pude salvar al niño que allí se encontraba, ni tampoco he podido ver a la mujer que me ha hecho padre, no he podido hacer una familia, y eso Valera vuelve loco hasta el más cuerdo de los hombres...- Comentó mientras esparcía las llamas.- Hace poco he recibido de mis dos grandes amistades, he recibido un poco de paz porque espero que alguno de los que ha pasado por sus manos haya sido mi hijo, y sea un buen chico, que sea feliz y que crezca sin saber lo horrible que ha sido mi vida sin él a mi lado...-

-. ¿Como sabe si quiera si es un niño?- Preguntó la chica.

-. Todos en mi familia siempre han tenido a un niño como primogénito, muy pocas niñas nacen, y si fuera así creo que sería una singularidad tan grande que no se que haríamos en mi familia para celebrar tal evento...-

-. Su familia...-

-. Están en mejor plano...- Le dijo mientras comía un poco de su conejo.- Mi madre deseaba que yo hubiera nacido hembra, así hacer la ceremonia de la luna y el sol en mi cuerpo, presentarme en sociedad y una muy respetada mujer...Aunque creo que hubiera sido una niña muy grande y fea...- Declaró riendo gustosamente.- Todos los bergensen primogénitos hemos sido niños, niños robustos y corpulentos, con cara de perros, por eso creo que es mejor que no nazcan niñas pues se les sería muy difícil que las amaran si solo ven su físico- Contó muy alegre recordando a su familia.- Era muy pequeño pero recuerdo a la tía Agns y su lunar en la frente con pelo, era una mujer dura de roer, pero con un corazón inmenso...-

-. ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? Si sabe que su hijo esta vivo, no sería mejor buscarlo y encontrarlo- Preguntó Valera

-. Hay situaciones que no podemos forzar, mientras mantenga la distancia se que sera un hombre de bien, mi tarea en este mundo no ha empezado y se que falta mucho para reunirme con mis seres amados mientras tanto esperare tanto como me sea posible...-

Aquella noche después de entrar en aquella historia fantástica Valera le escribió a la luz tenue de aquel fuego a sus amigos en Sotoeternal, era la primera carta que hacía y quería hacerlo bien...

 _Queridos niños_

 _Espero que se encuentren bien, aún no he llegado a mi destino final, pero he escuchado de la voz de un hombre aterrador una gran historia de amor incondicional, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea un día cálido y refrescante, en donde no tengamos que huir de nada ni nadie, espero poder verlos pronto los aprecio y no quisiera que se mataran sin terminar su entrenamiento._

 _Con cariños V.S._

En la biblioteca del palacio de Noxexs se encontraba Kikyo luego de una larga y amena charla con un Inuyasha emocionado por estar recibiendo nuevas clases de esgrima, Kikyo quería encontrar algo ligero para leer antes de irse a la cama, en el largo pasillo rodeada de libro un en particular llamo su atención, pequeño y un poco mohoso, no tenía titulo alguno, pero de igual manera lo abrió y observó nombres fechas, muchos de ellos los conocía por sus grandes actos, a otros no tanto, fechas y lugares de nacimiento, todos los reyes estaban en aquel libro, junto con sus abanderados, busco el nombre de Midoriko, y lo que vio la impacto...

Midoriko había nacido en el palacio de Luxemberg...

Y no nada más eso, ella era la quinta hija del Rey de aquella época, es decir, si calculaba bien ella formaría parte quizás de la linea sucesoria de Luxemberg, o más probable formaría parte de la familia real, muy lejana, ya que la Reina Calipso, vendría siendo bisnieta de Midoriko, sabía que habían pasado unas cuantas generaciones pero de igual manera, eso valía, su familia, los Higurashi no venían de Noxexs si no del otro lado de la moneda, Luxemberg, esto nunca se lo espero, leyó unas cuantas descripciones al pie de la pagina, aquel no era un libro era un diario.

 _No creo que Midoriko provenga de una familia de clase media, es buena oradora y excelente estratega, a mi padre le agrada en exceso y piensa en casar a su hija con mi hermano Onigumo, se la verdad y aunque a padre le guste hacer de la vista larga a todo este asunto esto me trae un mal sentimiento, mi padre nunca hace las cosas por hacerlas, mi padre no es un hombre que deja las cosas al destino, por eso voy a averiguar que trama, y porque cada día más y más indarrean desaparecen sin razón..._

-. Aquí estas...-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiéndola escogió un libro cualquiera de tantos y tomo también el pequeño diario.- Siento haberte asustado...- Sonrojada Inuyasha miró unos segundos a Kikyo.- Quería invitarte mañana a una nueva carrera de greyhounds...si estas de acuerdo.-

-. Sí...por su puesto que ire..- Respondió y con dudas pregunto.- ¿Por qué tú repentina invitación?- Preguntó

-. Eres agradable cuando solo estas ahí sin esa mirada odiosa..-

Ella río muy nerviosa, no por el comentario si no por el pequeño diario que tenía, sin mucho mas que decir agradeció la invitación y no hubo fuerza que la sacara de su habitación después de haber empezado a leer aquel diario, sin más se quedo dormida, pero sus sueños fueron tan reales que tuvo miedo.- Al fin, lo encontraste...- Escucho decir a la voz de una niña, busco con la mirada, estaba en el jardín especial de la Reina Aldana, pero se veía más simple a medio construir, busco y busco y allí la encontró.- Te he estado esperando...- Le dijo la pequeña.- ¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó kikyo.

-. Soy la nada...- Dijo la pequeña.- Soy y no soy, todos me ven y a la vez no, solo cuando me entiendas veras lo que soy...- Explico la niña, no logro ver su rostro, ni cabello, una capa delgada blanca la tapaba de pies a cabeza.- Es hora de que tú poder sea liberado...-

Cuanta razón tenia su padre al recomendarle que debía soñar, empezar a verdaderamente soñar...

* * *

Aquí estoy nuevamente yo!...

Que les parece? Kikyo lo he venido diciendo debe cumplir un propósito especial, y ese propósito se ira develando a medida de que ella libere su mente, creo que es hora de un comienzo genial, falta poco para la guerra, y aún no saben todos de que lado estar, algo es seguro, Mr. B (Bergensen) sera un punto clave, y el hijo perdido de Izayoi, e Inuyasha y Kagome y todos contribuirán para ese futuro que todos temen o esperan

 **Graaaaciaaaas a Guest, no se como es tú nombre pero me alegra que te guste lo que escribo!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	10. Encuentros

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Conexiones**

 _Él hombre que descubrió el fuego no sabía que su descubrimiento sería utilizado por miles de hombres más_

Valera llegó a Arhick dos semanas después acompañada del señor B, su viaje había sido ligero y sin muchos imprevistos, el señor B le había comentado que mientras sintiera la necesidad de acompañarla lo haría, y ella por no negar una ayuda para sí misma no dio mucho rodeo, al llegar a la ciudad de Arhik sus ojos volaron en todas la direcciones, Arhik era una ciudad esplendorosa que era iluminada por pequeñas luces mágicas, dividida la ciudad imperial y el lugar de la plebe por un río kilométrico, aquello era un valle, un valle oculto y hermoso, un valle que ocultaba secretos a simple vista, cuando descendieron para poder entrar a la gran ciudad que era Arhick, al entrar mostró una pequeña identificación, y de inmediato una bandada de guardias se presento para escoltarlos a ambos a un palacio imponente de gran tamaño, rodeados de pequeñas fuentes cuadradas caminaron por entre ellas hasta llegar a unas largas escaleras en donde una mujer los esperaba a ambos.

Vestida con una simple tela semitransparente en la parte inferior que hacía la ilusión de una larga y vaporosa falta, y un sujetador rojo con cadenas de oro, el cabello negro a medio recoger dejando suelto rizos frondosos la mirada roja y altiva, aquella mujer observó a Valera con sorpresa y desprecio.- La bastarda ha regresado...- Aquella tensión hizo que Valera solo quisiera irse, y no volver a preguntarse sobre su pasado, el pasado de su madre.- ¿A que has venido?-Preguntó Abi, la princesa de Arhick.- He venido por respuestas, he venido por esto...- Valera mostró la lanza dorada que había conseguido en Sotoeternal llamando así la atención de Abi.-

Luego de pasar al palacio Abi habría de llamar a su padre, un hombre musculoso y canoso, de piel canela y ojos iguales a los de su madre, un hermoso azul.- La lanza de la familia Sarraf, ha regresado al fin...- Declaro el hombre mientras que todos en aquella habitación sentados en mullidos cojines de muchos colores.- ¿A qué has venido pequeña?-Preguntó el hombre con cierto repulsión en su voz, aquel hombre la miraba como se miraban a las ratas callejeras.-

-. He llegado hasta aquí porque la lanza se me ha entregado en las tierras sagradas de Sotoeternal...- Valera tomo con valor aquella situación, sus padres debían estar orgullosos de la hija que habían tenido.- Honorable abuelo, he venido aquí para encontrar respuestas, mi madre la princesa Amira de Arhick se me ha revelado en los templos de Sotoeternal y me ha dado esta lanza...-Trato de respirar profundo para continuar, el señor B en todo momento se mantuvo serio y este le dio un poco de valor, ella no estaba sola en el mundo.- ¿Qué significado tiene esta lanza?¿Por qué mi madre me ha preguntado a donde voy?- Pregunto y se cuestiono.- ¿Por qué la nihil me ha dicho que debo solucionar el pasado para poder tener un futuro?-

-. Amira...- La princesa Abi empezó.- Amira fue la más hermosa de mi hermanas, y a la única que no quise matar, ella era la heredera de la lanza del sol, y simplemente la dejo por amor...- Abi la miraba tan despectiva que en su corazón sabia que no podría aguantar.- Por un sucio y asqueroso...- La mano levantada de aquel hombre, su abuelo la dejo un poco fuera de lugar, no cuando Abi insultaba sin más a su madre.-

-. La lanza del sol había sido guardada en las profundidades de este palacio, si la lanza ha llegado hasta a ti es porque nuestros querido dioses quieren que ya muera de la infelicidad tan grande que ha causado Amira...- Con su mirada azulina miro a Valera la cual solo bajo la mirad.- Tienes sus ojos...- Dijo suave mientras posaba su mirada al señor B.- Te conozco...- Le dijo con suspicacia.- No te había visto desde hace unos miles de años, pero creo que no sera necesaria tú presencia, no pienso matarla...- Le dijo al señor B, el cual solo alzo los hombros y con voz ruda y grave respondió.- No la mataras a ella, pero si a lo que provenga de ella...-

-. Nunca, no podría hacer tal cosa, primero esta mi honor...- Habló el hombre.-

-. Amir, lo has dicho, por tú honor no mataras ni maltrataras nada que provenga de ella...-

-. Por los siglos de los siglos y a la vista de los dioses, nada ni nadie le hará daño a Valera...- Ratifico el viejo Amir.- La lanza es solo un arma, fue otorgada por los antiguos reyes de Luxemberg, no tiene gran significado para Arhick, pero si para nuestra familia...-

Cuenta la leyenda de que el guerrero más fuerte y sabio podría cargar y utilizar la lanza del sol, por muchos años solo yo he podido manejar a la lanza del sol, pero han pasado los años, he visto guerras, y ya estoy muy viejo para tenerla a mi lado...- Lanzó sin mucho rodeo el anciano.- La lanza protegía a nuestro pueblo de cada amenaza, pero ya no hay amenazas para el gran reino de Arhick...- Declaro mientras tomaba la lanza y se la daba a Valera.- Amira en su tiempo en Arhick fue una de mis hijas más estudiadas y preparadas, fue de todas mis hijas la más parecida a mi difunta amada, y se fue con tú padre, si ella ha querido que te perdonara por la deshonra que ella cometió esta equivocada...-

-. ¿Que quieres decir? No perdonaras a tú propia hija...-

-. Lo que mi padre quiere decir, es que los pecados de Amira no recaen en ti, por alguna razón lo único que mi hermana quería mostrarte era de donde viene la lanza, y que propósito tiene, quien la puede usar, y de alguna manera loca, siento que tu acompañante acaba de ser solo un conductor para un juramento vació...- Dijo Abi.-

-. ¿Vació?-Preguntó el señor B.- Tú y tu familia están atadas a ese juramento que acabamos de ver te guste o no, la sangre pesa más que todo el oro del mundo...- Declaro pronto mientras que el viejo Amir asintió dando la razón al extranjero.-

-. Abi, algún día sera la reina de todo Arhick, y aunque no lo veas ahora, las promesas o juramentos como lo que has visto tienen mucho peso...- Dijo mientras ahora miraba a Valera con una sonrisa amarga.- En mi corazón no hay aún perdón por lo que me hizo tu madre, aún después de años me pesa que se fuera solo por cumplir un capricho, un capricho que le costo la vida al lado de tú padre, cuando llegue la persona que me enseñe a que el amor lo puede todo, y que mi hija fue feliz entonces, a esa persona le pediré perdón para irme de esta tierra en paz, hasta entonces no tengo más nada que decir...- Se abrió paso para salir de aquella habitación en donde Abi su hija miro a su sobrina y solo dijo unas cuantas palabras más.- Ame a mi hermana Amira, y se que aún falta mucho para tener la sabiduría de mi padre, por eso te pido que te marches lo más pronto posible...-

Valera miró al señor B, preguntándole con la mirada el porque de sus palabra.- Solo sé que lo dije desde el corazón...- Le respondió, en su vida solo se encontraba o hombres muy tontos o hombre muy místicos a la hora de dar una buena respuesta...

Muy cerca a ellos, luego de haber pasado una noche en el palacio, Valera y el señor B estaban por marcharse, cuando el señor B miró atentamente a un punto lejos, Valera se le acerco, estaban cruzando el punte más alto de Arhick que conectaba la ciudad imperial con el distrito de la plebe, Valera observó unos ojos azules intensos mirarla retándola a quitar su mirada de él, pero no lo hizo más bien sus cejas entrecerraron más su ceño hasta que el chico se cansó y Valera sonrió.- Espero que tus hijos no hereden ese carácter...- Escucho al señor B decirle nuevamente.- Y yo espero nunca tener que estar emparentada con alguien como tú...-

-. Todos amarían ser pariente mio...- Le dijo sonriente.-

-. No lo creo, si tengo un hijo que lleve tú sangre, definitivamente vivirá para desafiar todo lo razonable...- Le dijo mientras reía fuerte y sujetaba su estomago.- Hasta creo que podría nacer primero una niña hermosa solo para hacerte molestar...-

-. Me molestaría mucho...- Admitió, ser padre de un hijo era una cosa pero una niña, y hermosa sería una tortura, a cuantos podría matar por ver a su hija.- Dejemos de hablar del futuro y ahora, será mejor que entrenes con esa lanza...- Le dijo mientras se adentraban una vez más al desierto.

-. Hermano...- Dijo Blacke a Bankotsu mientras esperaban su pedido en la herrería.- Que te ha molestado?-Preguntó preocupado por el ceño fruncido de su hermano.-

-. Odio a las pelirrojas...- Declaro, y con esas palabras el herrero hizo su entrega.

-. Estas son definitivamente las mejores armas que podrán conseguir...- El hombre sin mucho esfuerzo colocaba a sus ojos una gran alabarda y una espada gruesa pero liviana a la mano del anciano.- Esta es para ti...- Le dijo a Bankotsu mientras le pedía que la alzara, con mucho esfuerzo logro levantar aquella alabarda.- Esa es una poderosa arma, se hará tan liviana como lo sea tu estabilidad mental...- Le dijo mientras desenvainaba la espada, o las espadas gemelas.- Son de utilidad para todo momento, serán tuyas siempre que pienses en si vale la pena el camino que sigas...- Le dijo mientras los observaba a ambos y decía con sabias palabras un consejo que les marcaría de por vida.- Las armas son armas, si quieren defenderse el arma se hará una sola con su cuerpo, si quieren asesinar a alguien el arma sera solo un arma empuñada por el odio del momento...- y así ambos gemelos comprendieron que su camino apenas había pasado...

Muchas lunas después de aquello, días entrenando, días leyendo diarios secretos, el tiempo fue pasando como el agua del río, firme y siguiendo su curso, los niños se convertían en jóvenes talentosos, y las niñas en hermosas mujeres, los jóvenes amigos separados por sus deberes crecieron fuertes, y demostrando que la amistad puede con la distancia y el tiempo...

En el campo, concentrada se encontraba una jóven meditando, levitaban unas cuantas piedras pequeñas a su alrededor, el viento mecía su cabello negro, y su piel banca contrastaba con sus largas pestañas, su nariz fina y cara en forma de corazón, Kagome había crecido favorecida por los dioses en belleza y espíritu, concentrada muy cerca detuvo el ataque de una flecha y la desintegro con su toque de pureza.- ¡Sango!- Llamo molesta y miro a la princesa, con una barcca negra y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo con curvas peligrosas para los hombres.- ¡Pudiste haberme herido!-

-. Pude...- Dijo Sango mientras acomodaba su cabello suelto y rebelde, los años la habían hecho una mujer alta y con curvas voluminosas, casi tan alta como su primo Koga, Sango era una mujer letal y muy estudiada, a sus dieciocho años era una de la más respetadas por todos sus compañeros de entrenamiento, sus armas la flecha y la espada, ágil y letal Sango era mucho mejor amiga que enemiga.- Eres muy buena _xentire_ para dejarte lastimar por una flecha...- Se puso al lado de Kagome la cual era un poco más baja que ella, y ambas emprendieron un camino hacía el palacio.- Solo estas molesta por haberte dejado a solas con Koga el otro día...-

Koga había desarrollado un amor no correspondido hacía Kagome, el chico no tan chico se había convertido en todo un caballero de armadura blanca, más alto que su prima Sango, y con muy buenos reflejos igual de ágil pero mucho más rápido que cualquiera que haya visto en su vida en el castillo, Sango sabía de sobra lo mal que la ponía cuando la dejaban a solas con él, pues no quería que pensara de forma errada hacía ella.- Lo siento...-Dijo Sango.-

-. Es la cuarta vez que te disculpas en tres horas...- Dijo Kagome mientras trataba de peinarse con los dedos su cabello.- Sabes que odio darle falsas esperanzas...-

-. Oh lo se...- le dijo.- Pero si no era así, no habría podido ir a verme con el jóven Hiro...-

-. Pensé que te desagradaba siempre tenía mocos en su cara...-Riendo Kagome recordó al niño Hiro y su insalubre cara.- De verdad ahora lo encuentras atractivo...-Pregunto

-. Es un caballero, y muy bueno escuchando a las mujeres...- Le comentó Sango entre risas.- Aunque...-

-. Ahí vamos de nuevo...- Kagome rodó sus ojos.-

-. Puedo ser selectiva, algún día seré la reina, y quisiera un hombre que no se fijara solo en la gran y pesada corona que voy a usar...-

-. No es tan pesada...- Recordó cuando a los diez, comandada por Sango hizo levitar la corona de la Reina Calipso para saber como luciría en su cabeza en un futuro lejano, ambas habían ganado un castigo por parte de la Reina, Sango desde que Kagome había empezado a entrenar con ella se habían hecho poco a poco en amigas, y más cuando desde muy lejos llego la carta anunciando la muerte del padre de Kagome, hace unos cuatro años atrás, ambas se querían y sabían que su relación florecido a medida en que ambas cedían algo de cada una a la otra.- Recuerdo cuando intente levitar a los guardias en el jardín de mar...eso si fue trabajo pesado...- Riendo ambas llegaron al palacio para observar a los jóvenes Caine viéndolas reír.

Blacke era un jóven de ya de veintiuno alto y con tez morena, sus ojos café relucían de picaros y juguetones, su larga trenza ahora era remplazada por un corte corto, su iniciación con el tatuaje en su hombro había dado comienzo a una serie de tribales cadenas y zigzag en ambos brazos, lo sabía porque en una ocasión observó de primera mano el ritual, el cual era largo y doloroso, aquellos dibujos en su piel era para relatar una historia, su historia, su brazos eran cubiertos por vendas blancas mientras estuviera en el palacio, su vestimenta color negra con detalles en blanco lo hacían de temer pero ella lo había visto crecer.

Bankotsu, al igual que su hermano con el cabello corto y rebelde, sus ojos azules resaltaban en su piel morena, con mirada simple y molesta la mayoría del tiempo, Bankotsu no era diferente de su hermano, solo sus ropas los hacían distintos, Blacke de negro y Ban de blanco, Bankotsu a diferencia de su hermano llevaba solo su mano y hasta su codo derecho tatuado por un interesante tribal, Kagome nunca vio cuando se lo hizo, pero Blacke le aseguro que él muy descarado no había llorado tanto en su vida como aquel día que recibió aquel tatuaje, el cual representaba la juventud siniestra que ambos vivieron.- Blacke!-Saludo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, después de todo llevaban más de un año sin verse.- Que gusto verte...-

-. El gusto es mio...- Respondió Blacke.- Estas toda una hermosura...- Alago mientras miraba a Sango sorprendido.- Aunque tú, definitivamente tu esposo será alguien afortunado de tenerte a su lado...

-. Gracias Blacke...- Sango sonrojada mira al gemelo más hablado, y luego al más callado.- Ban...cualquiera diría que vas a matar a tú hermano solo por abrazar a Kagome...- Sango sabía lo muy popular que era su amiga con los hombres, en especial Bankotsu Caine.-

-. Siempre te gusta empezar a molestar...-Hablo Bankotsu por primera vez, de voz gruesa y ligeramente molesta tomo desprevenida a Kagome.- Es un gusto ver que no te quedaste plana...- Aquel comentario había molestado a Sango, puesto que años atrás cuando Kagome desarrollo su cuerpo ella se había quedado plana, y una ocasión Bankotsu la había escuchado pedir a los dioses la belleza de su madre.-

-. Y tú...-

-. Basta...- Kagome trato de no ser cortante, pero ellos eran esos amigos que amaban odiarse.- Ambos se ven muy bien, espero que el viaje les sentara bien...- Sango saludo entusiasmada a Blacke mientras que Kagome continuo con su camino hasta llegar a una de las columnas en la cual espero paciente.-

-. Espero que hayas hecho tus deberes niña...- La voz de Bankotsu la tomo desprevenida.-

-. Basta...- Le respondió.- Sabes que siempre he sido muy puntual...- De las mangas de su vestido saco un pequeño pergamino y lo entregaba a Bankotsu.- Espero que te sirva, ha sido lo ultimo que he podido encontrar, mi hermana recibió mi pergamino hace más de un mes y apenas y pudo conseguir esto del registro...- Explico prudente kagome a Bankotsu.

Kagome y Bankotsu no eran mas que solo simples amigos, ambos tenían intereses es sus raíces luego de que Kagome descubriera en la biblioteca privada de la Reina Calipso que su antepasado Midoriko, fuera alguna vez una de las muchas hijas del rey de Luxemberg, había aprendido muchas cosas de su clan antes de que el mismo se hubiera marchado a Noxexs, en su muchos días de lectura privada Bankotsu una vez la pesco, y pidió de buena manera que lo ayudara a conseguir a sus padres, Kagome le había tomado años en poder conseguir alguna pista, hasta que hace unos días después de mucho pensarlo le solicito ayuda a su muy querida hermana Kikyo, la cual tenía conocimiento de que esta se encontraba aún en el palacio, sabía que su hermana había madurado en muchos sentidos y que hasta muchas veces un poco desubicada por su actitud tan liberal con ella al haberle pedido que se quedara más tiempo del debido con la reina Calipso, aún así sabía que su hermana ahora era una mujer respetada por sus muchos conocimientos en las artes oscuras, el arte de los sueños y dominaba mucho más las lenguas de los reinos extranjeros, después de haber recibido una carta por parte de ella en la que explicaba su ascenso a protectora de la librería de noxexs no vio mejor oportunidad para poder ayudar a su amigo Bankotsu a encontrar a sus padres.- Antes de que preguntes, leí la información muchas veces.- Dijo Kagome a Bankotsu.-

-. ¿Y?-

-. Realmente no aparece nada, pero mi hermana me ha mandado solo eso...- Abrió el pergamino curioso, y era el sello derretido de alguna casa importante en su momento, pues no reconoció aquel sello que se usara en la actualidad.-

-. Es una quimera...- Le dijo Kagome, mientras ahora podía encontrar el parecido, la criatura mítica estaba de perfil y traía una cola de león patas de algún perro gigante, cuerpo de osos brazos de león y un gran hocico de aluna bestia terrorífica.- Se me hizo familiar, y he buscado en los registros de aquí, pero de momento no he encontrado nada referente a una familia, pero si referente a una tribu que vive al norte de Sotoliryos, son personajes misteriosos, son cambiantes y al parecer son criadores de greyhounds, e incluso dragones, todo lo que leí de ellos parece una historia irreal Bankotsu...- Dijo Kagome con sinceridad.- Si necesitas respuestas no las encontraras en ningún lugar como el registro de ambos reinos, creo...creo que debes ir allí, y buscar y encontrar en lo posible lo que tanto deseas...-

-. Gracias Kagome...- Agradeció y tomo las manos de la chica.- Eres una gran mujer...- Le dijo, Bankotsu no era el tipo de hombre que dijera esas cosas y Kagome lo sabía.- Algún día...- Le dijo susurrando cerca de la cara de la chia.- Algún día...-

Kagome se sonrojo, sabía que entre ambos nada pasaría, él muchas veces se lo había hecho saber ya que él estaba consiente en su posición de bastardo y nunca se perdonaría si una chica de alta cuna se fijara en él y no pudiera ofrecerle lo que merecía...

Muy lejos de allí una muy hermosa Kikyo caminaba regía los elegantes pasillos del castillo de Noxexs, al ser una mujer pudiente e Inuyasha su gran amigo había pocas cosas que no pudiera hacer en aquel castillo, su atuendo ahora totalmente oscuro con un corsé ajustado a su figura delgada, con pocas curvas pero con mucha gracia femenina, Kikyo cuidaba de su cabello negro atado en una larga cola prolija, sus ojos marrones oscuro nunca demostraban sentimiento alguno, su destino en el palacio le habían enseñado a no ser un ser demostrativo, con paso decidido fue hasta la biblioteca, observó que nadie la siguiera, y camino en los ya memorizados pasillos de aquella estancia, se sabía de memoria cada libro cada sección, pero la que buscaba estaba mucho más lejos de lo que pudiera alguien creer, al final del pasillo de la sección prohibida se encontraba un espejo, con escrituras antiguas, las leyó apenas en un susurro, sabía lo que hacía si las decía mal su doppelganger pudiera despertar en su dimensión y eso era lo que menos quería, lo toco suave, y aquel espejo ahora era una espesa masa bajo sus dedos, se adentro a aquel universo del espejo.

La voz de aquella niña le había seguido hablando por años, por eso cuando llego el momento de irse hace cuatro años atrás le suplico a su padre antes de morir que le diera permiso para hacer su estadía en aquel castillo más duradera, su padre y ella se habían visto pocas veces en aquellos años, pero comprendía plenamente el porque su estadía en aquel lugar, debía poseer los conocimientos del pasado familiar, y debía ser libre en muchos sentidos...

La niña de cabello blanco y ojos negros se le presentó y la saludo de forma acogedora, Kikyo la saludo de igual manera, ella la había visto crecer y madurar, ahora llegaba a ella para una de sus ultimas tareas.- He hecho lo que me has pedido, pero debo saber ¿por qué quieres que Bankotsu Caine busque a su verdadera familia? Los Shichinintai son personajes peligrosos...- Le dijo a la pequeña, la niña sonrió y con voz dulce respondió.

-. No es importante si los encuentra o no, lo importante es la conexión que ellos hagan con esa tribu en especifico...- Explico paciente la niña.-

-. ¿Por qué quieres hacer tal conexión?- Preguntó Kikyo.-

-. Porque alguien muy fuera de esta dimensión y la tuya esta moviendo sus hilos para hacer que personas importantes no se conozcan...- Le dijo la niña en tono muy sabio y explico.- Tú has venido aquí para abrir tú mente al mundo de los sueños, sueños líquidos que corren por tu mente libres, esos sueños proféticos que has tenidos nos han ayudado para afrontar al enemigo desde muy abajo, no es fuerte la gota que destruye la roca, si no la constancia de esta Kikyo, el enemigo esta cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que te puedas imaginar, tú reina quiere la perla de Shikon, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad esa no es una verdaderas cinco joyas esparcidas...- Le dijo la niña a Kikyo.-

-. Mi tarea estará completa muy pronto...- Susurro Kikyo mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa de la biblioteca al otro lado del espejo.- Pronto las piezas empezaran a jugar mi juego de sombras...- Dijo mientras sonreía.- Gracias por abrir mi mente...-

-. Gracias a ti por estar del lado correcto de esta guerra...-

-. ¿Hay algún lado correcto de cualquier guerra?- Cuestiono a la niña, mientras esta solo sonreía y largaba una juguetona risa.- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-. Sí...-Contesto mientras observaba un estante lleno de libros.- Para el otro bando siempre serás el enemigo, es algo que siempre serás...- Le dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio.- Se acerca la hora...-

-. Estoy más que lista...- Aseguro Kikyo sonriendo dulcemente.- Todo estará bien...- Trato de tranquilizar a la niña.-

-. Eso espero...- Dijo mientras que ambas sabían muy en su interior que ahora todo dependería de solo una persona para que todo su plan funcionara...-

El tiempo había pasado, para bien o para mal Inuyasha había madurado bajo la sombra de un padre ausente y una madre a la cual admiraba en lo más profundo de su ser, fuerte y regía, su madre gobernaba con mano dura, pero los últimos años se encontraba paranoica de cualquiera y cualquier cosa, Inuyasha no era tonto y sabía muy bien que las cosas en el reino no estaban bien del todo, el hambre y la peste de primavera habían resurgido con una fuerza atroz, su madre había hecho lo posible por evitar enfermar ella y el resto de la familia Real, desproveyendo así del cuidado adecuado y la prevención a los de cuna baja, algo que a él no le cayó en gracia en lo absoluto, Kikyo y él habían ido a los bajos mundos muchas veces de incógnito viendo en primera persona lo horrible que era la vida, la otra cara de la moneda, lo afortunado que había sido al nacer en cuna de oro, quería hacer algo más que solo esperar y esperar a que su madre de una buena vez decidiera por el futuro de los niños que morían poco a poco frente a sus narices sin poder hacer nada.- Te pareces mucho a ella...- Escucho la voz de su abuela.-

-. ¿A quién?- Preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad, su voz había salido más gruesa y ruda de lo necesario.-

-. A tú madre...- Respondió.- Antes de tomar el trono...- Aclaro, observó a su nieto, alto y con buen porte su cabello hasta los hombros trenzado y adornado por piezas de metal, su nieto era más luz que oscuridad.- Tú abuelo estaría orgulloso en lo que te has convertido...- Le dijo, en parte su esposo Ezra le hubiera encantado que Inuyasha hubiera gobernado, al final Inuyasha era lo que Ezra e Izayoi no eran, él era un hombre decidido y difícil de corroer en aquel trono lleno de oscuridad.- Eres determinado Inuyasha...- Su abuela le daba mucho crédito a su parecer.- Sé muy bien que hace mucho me pediste que no tocáramos el tema, pero creo que deberías considerar a Kikyo como tú futura esposa...- Allí entraba su abuela nuevamente, la observó con detalle, su vestimenta adaptada a la época con un corsé ajustado su vestimenta sobria color vino combinada con el negro, aún con las mangas largas y ceñida a su brazos, su abuela más de una vez pudo haber sido pasada como su madre, aún conservaba intacta su belleza.- Es una buena mujer, educada y de buena familia y...-

-. No me atrae abuela...- Interrumpió Inuyasha a la mujer, con una gran mentira a su parecer, Kikyo le parecía una mujer hermosa pero muchas veces de carácter frío y reservado, había algo en ella que hacía que pensara que aquella mujer no estaba destinada a estar con él ni con nadie más.- No me cuestiona con la pasión con la que tú cuestionabas a mi abuelo...- Agregó mientras recordaba lo mucho que sus abuelos se amaban.

-. El amor mi nieto viene con el tiempo...-

-. El amor abuela crece con el tiempo...- Replico Inuyasa.- Y nace de una simple mirada...-

-. Serás un buen Rey, mucho mejor de lo que han sido muchos, tú mi nieto serás el destructor de ese trono maldito...- Su abuela nuevamente traía temas muy polémicos a su parecer, el trono no estaba maldito en realidad, sabía que había un trasfondo para ser coronado, y que muchos de sus antepasado incluyendo su abuelo y su madre que no habían podido pasar correctamente, esto no significaba nada para él al final de cuentas fueron coronados.- Aunque...- La mirada nostálgica de su abuela lo preocupo.- Han pasado tantos años...ese trono nos quito a tú abuelo y a mi algo más grande, nuestra escancia fue corrompida, y con ella hemos...-

-. ¿Abuela?-

-. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales nunca en mi vida voy a arrepentirme, solo hay una...- Aldana miro a su nieto.- Trae de nuevo el honor a esta familia Inuyasha, tú abuela y tú madre estamos cansadas de no sucumbir a los deseos del trono..- Le dijo mientras tomaba la mejilla de Inuyasha y daba un dulce beso.- Algún día lo comprenderás...

Y mientras Inuyasha quedaba con muchas dudas, en un desierto solitario un hombre de gran tamaño era acompañado por una pequeña figura a su lado, ambos con capas y capuchas para protegerse del sol inclemente caminaban tranquilos hasta que pudieron divisar la ciudad de Motu, la cual se encontraba ahora aún más grande de lo que ambos pudieran recordar, brillaba como un pequeño diamante en el desierto, la cúpula azul del palacio se distinguía a lo lejos y ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, cuando arribaron a la ciudad, y llegaron hasta el palacio sin interrupciones los recibieron con gran cordialidad, y frente a ellos se encontraron con el sultán, Emir Dos Muertes, y este a su lado se encontraba con dos hombres.

Uno era alto y de cuerpo definido, un intermedio entre robusto y delgado, con el cabello atado a una coleta baja, su vestimenta consistía en un simple pantalón y una camisa larga color negra, un chaleco y unas botas, sus ojos azules demostraban astucia y perseverancia, mientras que su amigo aún más alto que él y mucho más musculoso vestía una camisa mas abierta en el pecho, con pantalones frescos al igual que su compañero se habían vuelto en hombres con un muy buen físico, ahora solo faltaba demostrar que tan buenos eran en la lucha...

Los individuos pasaron a una pequeña arena, en donde los dos hombre y el encapuchado eran los protagonistas de una batalla del todo por el todo...

El primero en atacar fue el de ojos azules, determinado a terminar aquella pelea, pero apenas comenzó el sujeto de la capucha contraataco e hirió en el proceso su hombro con una muy fina daga, muy pronto empezó a sentir su cuerpo a entumecerse, la fina daga contenía un poderoso paralizante, el encapuchado siguió al más grande, ambos dieron vueltas, saltaron y esquivaron los ataques hasta que el hombre simplemente con deseos de terminar dio un puñetazo directo al rostro del encapuchado,haciendo que este se fuera directamente al piso...

-. ¡Qué has hecho salvaje!-Pregunto el ojos azules.-

-. Hombre no sabía que se iba a quedar allí como una idio...- El hombre de ojos grises peleaba con el otro de ojos azules, y ambos no notaron en que una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello rojo suelto y largo los observaba con media sonrisa en los labios.-

-. Para haber pasado diez años en Sotoeternal, yo los veo muy idiotas aún..- Comento Valera Salazar a Emir.-

-. Son buenos, pero tú has mejorado...- Alago Emir a los poderes de Valera, la ilusión era un arte perdido, pero en el desierto las artes perdidas se apreciaban...-

Durante diez largos años Valera había entrenado junto al señor B, el cual nunca se había separado de ella, en esos pocos años fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que visitaba a Miroku o a Salazar, tenía un poco más de tres años sin verlos y le sorprendía lo fácil que podían caer en una ilusión, aunque muy modesta sabía que sus poderes en al ilusión cada día se hacían más fuertes, y todo gracias al señor B.- Oigan pretenden pelear todo el día o van a venir a saludar...-

Ambos hombres se voltearon y la vieron, Valera había sido bendecida por los dioses, alta delgada y con unas piernas torneadas y definidas, sin mucho pecho, pero con mucho más trasero por el arduo entrenamiento que había tenido todos estos años a lo largo y ancho del desierto, Valera por mucho había entrenado y siempre que la veían de nuevo siempre tenía nuevos trucos bajo la manga, que ellos a pesar de haber entrenado en lo más profundo de Sotoeternal aún dudaban de las ilusiones de la pelirroja, creían que ella era una de esas malvadas mujeres del pantano oscuro en Sotoeternal, las cuales maldijeron a ambos más de una vez por todo el desastre que ellos habían causado en el lugar.- ¿Estas segura de que no entrenaste con las fuerzas siniestras de Sotoeternal?-Preguntó el dulce y varonil Salazar.

Francis o Salazar para ella, había crecido con buen porte, como el de un príncipe encantador, sus ojos grises la hacían derretirse y sin embargo sabía que por mucho que el tiempo pasara, entre él y ella no podría pasar nada, pues era ella la que no quería estropear su amistad con el chico, aunque sabía que era solo una fachada, Miroku llego hacía ella y la abrazo, feliz de verse nuevamente, luego fue el turno de Salazar, el cual más que feliz al encuentro con Valera también pensó en lo que ahora depararía el futuro para él y sus amigos...

Un futuro que sabía estaría plagado de acción vida...

Y muerte...

* * *

Heeeey! esto es un bonus!

Llego la hora, los encuentros ahora se harán cada vez más cercanos, y las intrigas rodearan a todos estos chicos en una aventura que revolucionara a todo mi nuevo mundo!

 **Gracias Aki9110!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	11. Deber

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Deber Querer Muerte**

Inuyasha se encontraba frente a frente con Kikyo, discutían sobre los posibles escenarios de una revuelta por parte de la plebe debido a que haces dos días su madre había dado la orden de cercar todo el castillo para evitar que la peste de primavera se acercara al castillo, trayendo así más descontento por parte de su pueblo, y mucha más ira contenida hacía su madre.- Inuyasha por mucho que me pidas una solución no podría ser, tú madre esta actuando de formas que muchos reyes del pasado ya han hecho, todos han terminado mal y a menos que tú madre cambie dramáticamente sus decisiones dudo mucho que podamos tener una solución inmediata a todo esto...-

-. Debe haber algo que...-

-. La perla de Shikon...- Susurro Kikyo, miro a los ojos de Inuyasha, debía terminar lo que había empezado hace mucho tiempo.- La perla de Shikon puede ser utilizada una vez y solo una vez en la torre central y más alta del castillo...- Dijo Kikyo a Inuyasha.-

-. Eso son cuentos de nanas Kikyo...- Respondió molesto Inuyasha.-

-. No lo son Inuyasha...- Kikyo lo desafío ella estaba ahora corta de tiempo con lo acontecido con la reina.- Tú madre esta loca Inuyasha, y a menos que hagas algo ella terminara sentenciando a ti y a todos en este castillo a una muerte más que asegurada.- Regía como ella sola en ese momento, era la primera vez que discutía con Inuyasha sobre su madre.- Si quieres mi ayuda será mejor que aceptes el hecho de lo que para ti es una simple historia, para mi es una realidad, solo la perla de Shikon podrá purificar todo el reino, y así quizás sanar a todo aquel que con su luz toque, como he dicho, puedes tomar mi ayuda o no...- Las puertas del estudio de Inuyasha se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando pasar a un guardia con su armadura negra y mirada nerviosa.- ¿Qué quieres?¨- Rugió Inuyasha de mal humor por todo lo que estaba pasando...-

-. Lady Kikyo...- Dijo el hombre.- Es un mensaje de urgencia de su madre...- Kikyo tomo aquel papel y lo leyó rápido, tan pronto asimilo la noticia solo miro a Inuyasha con ojos acuosos y luego al guardia.- Que preparen todas mis cosas, me marcho...-

-. Si mi Lady...- Dijo el guardia, mientras Inuyasha quería saber que demonios decía aquella carta.-

-. Tú madre esta asesinando silenciosamente a sus más fieles abanderados.- Empezó Kikyo.- Mi madre acaba de escribir, y me dice que nuestras cosechas han sido tomadas para y solo para la familia real, puedo entender que no estés de acuerdo, pero cuando los poderosos usan su poder para abusar o restringir el derecho a los demás, todos perdemos...- Kikyo sonó tan desafiante y sincera que Inuyasha le sorprendía aquella posición.-

-. Si tú familia tiene problemas entonces es mejor que los traigas hasta el castillo...-

-. No...- Negó la ayuda brindada, no era por orgullo ni por mucho menos.- Si vas a ser un Rey que solo cuida de su familia entonces, serás una Rey que solo durara lo que dure su gente en morir...- Kikyo finalizo aquella discusión para marcharse de aquel castillo...

Debía de hacer lo que sea porque todo saliera bien...

El papel de reina muchas veces era un papel en el que muchas personas siempre se habían imaginado, portar hermosas coronas, visitar reinos lejanos, llevar hermosos vestidos, vivir en el castillo, eran muchas cosas, pero Calipso sabía que ser una verdadera Reina requería mucho más que ser bonita y portar coronas, ser Reina implica dejar de ser libre en lo que quieras hacer, tenías una responsabilidad con el pueblo, el deber pesaba mucho más que el querer, aunque no fue su caso, ni el de su hija, su padre vivió por y para el pueblo, dejándola huérfana en un mundo en donde tuvo que demostrar lo que valía aquel titulo que había heredado, el peso de haber conocido a su bisabuela Midoriko no aligeraba sus expectativas con la vida, más bien las aumentaba, conoció reyes y personas humildes, conoció de frente lo que era la vida y la muerte, en aquel hermoso salón de cristal Calipso había entrado como una simple jóven de apenas veinte años, y había salido de allí con la sabiduría de simples personas, esa parte humana de aquellos que llamaba familia ante ella y Reyes del pasado al mundo.

La habitación de cristal, se encontraba alejada del trono, cristal y piedra unidos para mostrar al momento antes de ser proclamado como Rey todo lo que eras, lo que eres y seras, aquella habitación determinaba muchas cosas a su parecer, quizás no si serías un buen o mal rey, pero si determinaba todo aquello para lo que había venido a este mundo, vio claramente cual era su propósito en aquel mundo los dioses no habían sido benevolentes con ella, ella era una mujer con un destino que cumplir y aunque aún faltaba mucho por cumplir todo lo que se había propuesto aquel día, sabía que faltaba poco.- Shippo...- Llamó a su más fiel compañero.- Da la orden de cerrar esta cámara.- Ordenó Lady Cailpso fuera de esta mientras daba la espalda a aquella gran puerta de piedra recordó con melancolía aquello que añoraba aún después de todos aquellos miles de años lo que había visto por primera vez al entrar a aquella cámara.- Mi señora...- Escucho la voz de Shippo llamarla suavemente.- ¿Desea algo más?- La voz de un hombre suave y dulce, Shippo era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, con habilidades especiales, si, pero de igual manera ella y él eran simples piezas en un juego que se jugaba desde las sombras.- Enciérrate...- Dijo la reina.

-. ¿Encerrarme?-Preguntó dudoso el pelirrojo.-

-. Sí, enciérrate..- Aclaró nuevamente.- Es la hora mi querido amigo...- Le dijo Calipso mientras poco a poco recobraba esa imagen juvenil que hace tanto había decidido no mostrar, sus ojos color avellana su cabello claro y su piel libre de arrugas Calipso era una mujer hermosa delicada y poderosa.- Ambos sabemos porque nuestros destinos se unieron hace tanto tiempo mi querido amigo zorro...- Le dijo una suave voz, baja y delicada como aquella mujer ante él.- Solo somos el punto de encuentro, solo somos un puente para futuras generaciones, somos hermanos de alma y aunque no quisiera que esta fuera la última vez en que te vea, se que odias tanto las despedidas como yo...- Acaricio su mejilla con un amor infinito, los ojos verdes de aquel hombre la miraban con admiración infinita y tristeza, tristeza por saber lo que el futuro deparaba.

Calipso y Shippo no necesitan palabras para expresarse, no cuando han pasado tanto tiempo juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, si uno se odiaba el otro también hasta volver a amarse como siempre lo habían hecho, aquella amistad solo sería separada momentáneamente hasta que la muerte los uniera nuevamente y vigilaran su trabajo, el mejor trabajo que pudieran haber hecho en su vida juntos.- Cuida a nuestro campeón mi querido amigo...- Shippo asintió y tomó su verdadera forma para atravesar la gran pared de piedra de la cámara de cristal, Calipso sonrió, la cerradura había cambiado de animal, el colibrí de fuego cambio a un pequeño zorro durmiente.- Duerme en paz mi amigo...- Tocando la cerradura Calipso sonrió amorosa ante lo que sus ojos veían

Había misiones que duraban toda una vida, Kikyo lo sabía por su difunto padre, cuando arribó a su casa observó lo que una vez fue un hermoso jardín con pequeños estanques y puentes de madera en una muy fea broma, todo el color se había ido, el estanque se encontraba sucio y no había peces Koi a los que alimentar, su madre más vieja y tocado por los años, aún podía ver y apreciar su belleza, su hermano pequeño ahora todo un jóven de catorce años, con ligeras pecas en el puente de la nariz ojos chocolate y cabello azabache como el de su hermana Kagome, Kohaku Higurashi era el heredero de las tierras y el titulo nobiliario de los Higurashi.- Hermana bienvenida...- Le dijo el chico, ella solo se lleno de ternura por aquel gesto y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, luego observó a su madre y la abrazó de tal manera que ambas sabían que todo el amor de madre e hija todas las pequeñas discusiones que pudieron haber tenido, se habían acabado allí. Luego de aquella bienvenida Kikyo puso al tanto a su madre de lo que acontecía en el palacio, esta horrorizada contuvo el aliento en más de una ocasión, Lady Higurashi temía por su libertad y la de sus hijos luego de lo que su hija le había contado.- Madre, necesito que te concentres y hagas algo por mi...- Pidió Kikyo mientras tomaba las manos de su madre.- Debes tomar todo lo que puedas e irte a Luxemberg lo más pronto posible con Kohaku...-

-. Hermana lo que nos pides es traicionar a nuestro reino...- Debatió Kohaku.- No podemos marcharnos después de todo lo que nos han dado...-

-. Deberán irse, la peste esta a solo unos pasos de contaminarlos, y lo que menos quiero es que ambos enfermen y mueran en esta tierra...- Argumentó Kikyo.- Nuestras raíces están en un templo de Lúxor en el reino de Luxemberg, he mandado un pergamino hace unos días atrás para el sacerdote que se encuentra cuidando aquel templo, es un Higurashi y cuando le he dado nuestros nombres se ha puesto emocionado y honrado de recibir a los descendientes de Midoriko La Grande...- Contó mientras observaba con cuidado a su hermano, luego a su madre.- Hay muchas cosas que no saben, pero allí encontraran las respuestas...- Tomo las manos de su hermano.- Padre hubiera querido que fueras a ese lugar, lo se, y por eso te pido que por esta única vez me escuches y hagas lo que les pido a ambos...- Dijo Kikyo.- Yo debo quedarme, si queda un Higurashi no habrá sospechas.-

Kohaku miro extrañado a su hermana, cuando menciono lo que su padre hubiera querido de él no le quedo más alternativa que creerle, su padre en su lecho de muerte lo único que pudo decir fue el nombre de aquel templo, quizás tuviera razón y conseguiría lo que su padre quería que encontrara.- De acuerdo...-

-. Kohaku...- Su madre alterada por aquella decisión alzó su voz en respuesta negativa de todo aquello.- No puedes...-

-. Madre...- Determinado Kohaku miró a su madre y expreso.- Soy él único hijo varón de padre, por lo tanto mis hermanas y tú quedan bajo mi protección, y mi decisión ha sido objetiva, y determinante para que la casa Higurashi sobreviva a esta situación insostenible.- Kohaku contaba con muy buen léxico al ser el heredero.- Mi hermana Kikyo se quedará aquí, y hasta que nosotros lleguemos a Lúxor y encontremos la estabilidad que hemos perdido ni Kikyo ni Kagome abandonarán su lugar...- Kikyo asintió ante aquella decisión.- Pero...- Suspiro hondo y profundo, ser el heredero no era cosa fácil y debía tomar las correctas decisiones.- Si Kikyo muere...- El grito insolito de su madre retumbo en la habitación y el joven heredero solo la callo alzando solo un poco su mano.- Solo si Kikyo muere, Kagome deberá regresar de inmediato para hacerse cargo de la ceremonia.-

Kikyo no había pensado en la muerte hasta ese punto, miró a su hermano menor y solo sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco más, faltaba poco para que todo encajara como la niña de cabello blanco le había dicho, adelantar o atrasar las cosas estas siempre caen en su lugar.- Que así sea.- y Lady Higurashi entendió que no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquella discusión, la decisión había sido tomada.

En el desierto Valera Miroku y Salazar junto al señor B, se encontraban en el establecimiento que muchos años atrás habían llegado como prófugos, Kagura los atendió en la parte alta de su tienda de telas y atendió cordialmente, mientras comían y reían el señor B y Kagura se observaron por un minuto, algo no andaba bien algo se estaba moviendo en la oscuridad, mientras que los chicos lo habían sentido la pequeña lampara de luz fue arrancada de un golpe, figuras oscuras invadieron la morada.- ¡No veo nada!- Grito Valera, su visión era de la más pura oscuridad, los tres hombres y Kagura vieron que una criatura negra y efímera la había tomado, era pequeña y no tenía forma pero tenía las garras en el rostro de Valera.

Salazar en vista de esto quería ayudar, pero el señor B y Miroku se habían adelantado, Miroku creo un vórtice en el piso mientras que el señor B le quitaba del rostro aquella criatura a Valera y lanzando aquella cosa directamente al vórtice, muchas más aparecieron, y todos pelearon, Valera intentando poder ayudar en un estado de ceguera temporal, o eso quería creer, se desespero y de sus manos brillo la más pura luz, iluminando la estancia y haciendo que el ataque se detuviera, al menos por aquella noche.- ¿Qué demonios eran esas criaturas?-Preguntó Valera tratando de tranquilizarse, Kagura la tomo de un brazo para hacer que se sentara nuevamente en uno de los muchos cojines del salón.- Eran perdidas...- Dijo Kagura, todos se centraron en su voz.- Son no nacidos de mujeres que han sufrido perdidas sin querer...o _amissfilius_ como se les llama aquí...son las criaturas que nunca vieron este mundo, viven de la oscuridad y se alimentan de la visión de todo ser que tocan...- Explico Kagura mientras observaba los ojos vacíos de Valera, las garras habían maltratado la piel del rostro de la pelirroja, nada que no sanara sin dejar cicatriz.- Tuviste suerte...-

-. ¿Suerte? Esa cosa estuvo apunto de arrancarme los ojos...- Expresó molesta y aún ciega Valera.-

-. Los amissfilius son purificados en todos los templos que hay en todos los reinos...- Dijo Miroku mientras observaba los ojos ausentes de Valera.- Tuviste suerte de que no pasara lo peor.-

-. ¿Qué es peor que quedarte ciega?-Preguntó Valera.-

-. Ser el portador de un amissfilius...- Contestó con voz gruesa el señor B.- Implicaría que se apoderaría de tú cuerpo y luego tú alma...- El señor B miro a Kagura nuevamente y esta vez fue más intensa que la primera vez.-

-. Si estos seres no están siendo purificados, entonces algo debe de estar muy mal en Sotoluna...- Dijo Salazar con aquella voz gruesa y suave similar a la del señor B.- Eso significa que algo malo debe estar pasando para que el equilibrio se haya roto y estas criaturas estén por ahí sueltas...- Dijo mientras observaba a través de la ventana que la ciudad era atacada por estos seres, y la guardia imperial salía para utilizar un hechizo que nunca pensó en ver fuera de Sotoeternal.- Lumios...- Susurro mientras que la guardia purificaba con luz a aquellos seres para no volver aparecer.- Si ha llegado a la gran ciudad de Motu del reino de Afora, me temo que el trecho por el cual estas criaturas han pasado es tan largo y ancho que no se me ocurre que podría haber ocasionada tal desastre...-

-. Las puertas lunares se han abierto...- Dijo Kagura.-

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todo era oscuro y sin luz dos amantes se amaban en aquella oscuridad, deseando fervientemente ver algo que no fuera oscuridad, por muchos días caminaron y caminaron hasta sentir algo escurridizo y seco bajo sus pies, después de mucho caminar tomaron un descanso, la amante al recostarse cerca del corazón de su amado rogó por algo que no fuera frío, y muy en su interior rogó aún más a los dioses por algo más que oscuridad y frío, de pronto sintió algo cálido a su lado y cuando abrió los ojos ella y su amado estaban abrazando a una piedra caliente y mediana, al ver esta demostración de misericordia de los dioses, los amantes continuaron su camino ahora lleno de luz, a donde quiera que fueran aquella pequeña luz los seguía, al principio era agradable, pero luego de un tiempo sentían mucho calor y molestia al querer dormir, extrañaban a su oscuridad, así que uno de los amantes lanzo al cielo aquella piedra, o la mitad de esta que brillaba más que su mitad, cuando esta toco el cielo el mundo se ilumino, y así todos salieron de sus escondites y admiraron la luz, aún sin solucionar su problema, el segundo amante arrojo desde lo más alto de una montaña a su río la segunda piedra, y pidió a los dioses un tiempo para descansar de la luz, los dioses al escuchar sus plegarías devolvieron aquella mitad a su cielo, y esta se expandió por los cielos e iluminaba en menor medida, así nació la luna y el sol, las estrellas fueron colándose una a una cada vez que la luna era ocultada, y así sin importar qué el cielo siempre iluminaría el camino de los amantes...

Después de mucho tiempo, los amantes se unieron ante la mirada de los dioses y se hicieron gobernantes de una tierra unificada por sus viajes, y trajeron a este mundo a tres hermosos hijos, el primero era como el sol, brillante y acogedor, el segundo como la luna, tranquilo y lleno de paz, y el tercero era como sus progenitores, un ser poderoso que controlaba a su voluntad la luz y la oscuridad, mucho tiempo paso, y los hermanos mayores luchaban por ver quien era el mejor, hasta que un día la princesa de la luna, olvido toda rencilla con su hermano, estaba esperando vida desde su interior, la princesa hermosa y delicada espero ansiosa la llegada de su primogénito, el príncipe del sol juguetón como siempre quiso bromear con su hermana pero la broma tuvo un terrible costo, el hijo de su hermana se le había perdido sin querer, el príncipe hizo lo que pudo por encontrarlo, pero no pudo, el bebé controlaba al igual que su hermana las artes de la oscuridad, y desapareció sin que nadie lo notara, su hermana al enterarse grito y lloro por su perdida, haciendo que miles de bebés que no habían nacido no nacieran, muchas muertes siguieron y siguieron hasta que el hermano pequeño se enfrentó a su hermana, luego de años y años de lucha incesante el hijo de la princesa había crecido, pero era muy tarde, la princesa dulce y gentil había desaparecido, por lo que el hermano menor decidió rogar a sus padres para hacer un castillo entre la luna el sol y la tierra, en donde la princesa no haría daño a nada ni nadie, así la princesa de la luna fue encerrada, y en su encierro se había dado cuenta de lo terrible que había hecho, por eso decidió desde su prisión cuidar a todos los amissfilius que llegaran a ella y guiarlos hasta el más allá para que tuvieran una nueva oportunidad...- Termino de relatar Kagura.- Por eso el templo de Sotoluna es tan importante, allí llegan las almas para ser purificadas o llevadas al más allá...-

-. Ese y los otros templos que existen al rededor de todos los reino...-Aclaro Salazar.- Eso es solo la leyenda, pero básicamente algo debe afectar a los templos para que los amissfilius estén sueltos como niños malcriados por ahí...-

-. Esto es solo un presagio de la guerra...- Dijo Miroku meditando.- En Sotoeternal nada es lo que parece, y creo que nuestra estadía allí solo nos enseño a que nada es lo que parece a simple vista...- Mientras discutían Miroku Valera y Salazar, y trataban de tranquilizar a Valera de que su ceguera solo sería temporal el señor B y Kagura fueron a buscar plantas para la cura a Valera.-

-. Al fin estas aquí...-Dijo Kagura mientras miraba al señor B con sorpresa.- ¿Es la hora?-Preguntó.-

-. Sí...- Respondió.- Es la hora...-

-. Entonces no me he equivocado al ayudar a esos tres...- Rió mientras cortaba unas pequeñas flores de su pequeño jardín.- Tengo miedo...-

-. Yo también...- Se unió el señor B.- Todo esta pasando más rápido de lo que me imagine...-

-. Algo ha ocurrido para que los amissfilius estén fuera de control...- Aseguro Kagura.- La última vez que hable con ella, me aseguro que el trono de los sueños estaba más que estable...- Dijo Kagura aún pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Ambos se habían conocido cuando los tres jóvenes amigos se habían ido a Sotoeternal, Bergensen tenía la necesidad de encontrar a alguien en aquella ciudad, y cuando la vio sintió que estaba en el lugar indicado, ambos se dirigieron a un rincón inhóspito de Sotoluna, porque allí una niña los había llamado entre sueños, encargándoles una misión, la misión de ser guardián y protector.- Algo malo ha pasado, lo siento en mis huesos...- y sin más siguieron su charla.

Mientras que en una habitación oscura estaba un cuerpo sin vida muy lejos de ellos, un cuerpo sin alma...

* * *

Buenas!

Pensé mucho y muchisimo para subir este capitulo, lo arregle a última hora porque quiero ahora encajar unas cuantas cosas, espero que les haya gustado

Por favor me encanta...no...ME ENAMORA que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para esta historia, voy a poner mano dura para mis manitos a la hora de responder ciertas cosas del drama, hay cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, pero en este mundo como ya hemos leído hoy no todo es lo que parece a simple vista... so!

 **Gracias Aki9110 eres la Fan Número uno de aquí gracias infinitas!**

 **También a la Srta Masha, te doy una aclaratoria de porque dudo en que me centre solamente en los protagonistas.**

TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOOOS son IMPORTANTES, aún no creo que lo veas pero si lo ves te invito a escribirme por privado a discutir sobre el asunto, y es que todos ellos a pesar de no haberse encontrado aún face to face, de alguna manera están conectados, por sentimientos, la familia el honor, la busqueda y muchas cosas más, espero poder leer muchos más comentarios de ti, y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, sin más que decir!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	12. Predicciones

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Predicciones y Profecías**

Valera había pasado mala noche, se removía en su catre cada vez que podía, Miroku se había desvelado por su amiga, mientras que Salazar había dormido igual de inquieto, aquellos sueños de su amigo estaban empeorando cada día más desde que habían salido de Sotoeternal, no sabía de que se trataban puesto que Salazar lo que le había comentado era que aquellos sueños no lo llevaban a nada en particular, pero aquella noche, luego del ataque Salazar daba la impresión de haber dormido bien, pero no fue así.

En sus sueños, Salazar se veía a si mismo como un simple espectador, podía ver que dos adolescentes llegaban a él pero no era él, ambas idénticas le hablaban.

-. _Hemos venido con usted viejo sabio en busca del guerrero de la lanza del sol...- Dijo una de ella, sin reconocer a ninguna Salazar no podría entender como es que se encontraban en sus sueño.- Nos han enviado con usted por...- Un anciano lleno de tatuajes las observó, estaba ciego por lo que pudo apreciar de esos ojos vacíos, podía observar la habitación con muchas velas y modesta, el anciano se dispuso a responder.- Vayan y emprendan camino hacía la isla de las perlas, allí encontrarán lo que buscan...- Respondió el anciano tranquilo, mientras que una mujer con una larga capa que ocultaba su rostro se plantó detrás de este y hablo.- Lo que buscan es y no es lo que parece ser...- Luego mucha confusión toda la habitación daba vueltas y Salazar cerro los ojos por un minuto, y cuando los abrió se asusto de lo que se encontraba frente a él._

 _-. Ve a la isla de las perlas...- susurro el anciano cercano de su rostros.- No evites lo inevitable, solo...- no entendió a quien se refería por un momento algo lo estaba llamando fuera del sueño.-...podrá escoger lo que quiera...-_

 _-._ Fancis...- Llamó de nuevo Valera a Salazar.-

 _-._ Lo siento...- Dijo mientras entraba en estado de alerta al ver a la chica, sus ojos estaban bien de nuevo, aunque unas marcas de garras eran la prueba de aquel ataque.- ¿Como te encuentras?-Preguntó Salazar mientras tocaba aquella zona irritada del rostro de Valera.- Te ves mucho mejor...-

 _-._ Me siento mucho mejor...- Dijo mientras apartaba la manos de Salazar de su rostro.- Miroku ha recibido a uno de los guardias de Emir, él nos esta esperando en el palacio.- Valera se paró de inmediato y estiro, Salazar pudo ver un tatuaje en la espalda de la chica pues solo llevaba un top vino tinto y unos pantalones cortos ajustados color arena.- ¿Que te hiciste?- Preguntó Salazar.- Una salamandra...- La criatura tatuada era realmente grande aparcaba la columna de la chica era una combinación de tribales que formaban a la salamandra, pero no unos tribales cualquiera, aquellos le parecían conocidos, de alguna isla en particular.-

-. Las salamandras son criaturas asombrosas...- Explico mientras que Salazar prestaba la mayor atención posible.- Significa que soy una sobreviviente ya que me adapto a cualquier entorno...- Salazar la miro y pudo observar que Valera se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, inteligente y protectora, solo ella y el señor B sabían de verdad la magnitud del entrenamiento recibido, la chica se coloco un vestido con abertura en ambos lados de los muslos de ella, y a continuación tomo su lanza.- La lanza del sol...- Dijo en un susurro que Valera pudo escuchar.-

-. Si Sasa, la lanza del sol, mi lanza del sol...- Recalco mientras que escucharon la voz de Miroku que llegaba a la habitación.- Tenemos que irnos de prisa, Emir nos espera, y dijo que era algo urgente...- Todos se pusieron en marcha al palacio, cuando llegaron Emir Dos Muertes los estaba esperando tomando un poco de té.-Enhorabuena han terminado de llegar...- Dijo mientras que los observaba a los tres fijamente.- Y tú acompañante?-Preguntó a Valera.-

-. Ha de estar en algún bar...-Respondió mientras observaba lo que Emir tenía a un lado de el.- ¿Esa es?-Preguntó Valera mientras Emir entendió de forma inmediata que se refería a la espada Hrott.- Sí, esta es la espada a la que tu padre ha decidido darle a Salazar...-

-. No recordaba que aún podía ser mía.- Dijo Salazar.-

-. Muy poco recuerdas las cosas verdaderamente importantes.- Dijo Miroku.-

-. Y tú nunca recuerdas callarte los comentarios inapropiados...- Refuto Salazar.-

-. A ver niños, el maestro tiene noticias importantes, las peleas después de clases...- Les dijo Valera a ambos, Emir aún no comprendía si de verdad lo que estaba a punto de revelar seria importante para ellos.- He recibido una carta de la Reina Nayi de Afora...- Su hermana recién coronada y ya estaba en una muy ilógica guerra de poder.- Lo que vieron y vimos anoche fueron los amissfilius, seres que solo se ven en el desierto, seres que se creían extintos, nadie deja al cuerpo de un crío solo y menos sin ser encomendado a los dioses...- Dijo mientras respiraba profundo.- Algo ha estado sucediendo y mi hermana teme de que ese algo no solo este afectando nuestro reino, si no los otros reinos, han habido extrañas apariciones de criaturas que nosotros pensábamos que ya se habían extinto, y no es solo eso, hay más...-

-. ¿Más que criatura come cabezas?-Dijo Salazar meditando.-

-. Ustedes han visto todo Sotoeternal después de todos estos años entrenando y viviendo allí, saben que la oscuridad es tan grande como sean los pensamientos de las propias personas...- Explico.- Mi cuñado el Rey Sota de Lúxor ha estado enviando una extensa carta a su abuela la reina Calipso del reino de Luxemberg, con pruebas de que algo malo esta pasando, y esta ha respondido solo con gran preocupación, ella dice poder tener una idea, pero todos los grandes reyes deben estar de acuerdo para efectuar esa idea...-

-. ¿Y cual es?- Preguntó Miroku- Para que todos los Reyes y Reinas se reúnan algo más que simples amissfilius debe estar pasando...- Declaró, Miroku no era un desconocedor de las leyes y para llamar a consejo a todos los gobernantes de todos los reinos algo debía estar cerca de perturbar no solo la vida del ser cotidiano, si no también el equilibrio de las cosas en el mundo.-

-. Todos los reyes pueden heredar su titulo, pero la verdadera prueba esta detrás del trono..- Emir observó a Hrott la espada, y la desenvaino para que todos vieran el brillo impactante de su hoja.- Thomas Salazar desafío en combate al rey de Miul, un hombre tonto y soberbio, el rey aposto esta misma espada, espada que le ha pertenecido a la familia real de Miul por millones de años, y un hombre ebrio y cobarde la perdió en contra de un hombre sin titulos pero merecedor de esta hoja más que el propio Rey...

Aveces las personas que gobiernan no deberían de estar allí, solo si la persona es lo suficiente digna y honorable puede gobernar, cuando es lo suficiente humilde para percatarse de sus errores y mucho más cuando vence a sus enemigos pero también los ayuda a levantarse para que estén nuevamente con ellos, eso es ser un rey, eso es gobernar, gobernar a quien no te gusta, pero de igual manera ayudas por un bien mayor, el reino...- Termino Emir.- Esta espada a mi muy parecer debe regresar a la casa Gwen de Miul, pero eso es solo decisión tuya muchacho...- Salazar tomo la espada en sus manos y Valera hablo.

-. ¿Por qué nos cuenta de la espada? y ¿Cual es la idea de la Reina Calipso?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-. Mi hermana paso una dura prueba para sentarse en ese trono, al igual que ustedes en su momento en Sotoeternal, ella entro en una cámara mucho más fuerte que el templo en el que ustedes entraron...- Emir recordó muy bien ese día, su hermana pequeña había salido de allí más sabia y más humana.- Yo entré a la misma hace muchos años atrás y no pase esa prueba final, y aunque pude gobernar como Rey de Afora, en mi interior siempre supe que podría fallar, así que me conforme con Motu y su gente, he aprendido de los errores del pasado y he enmendado unos cuantos, aún me falta un largo camino por recorrer, les digo y aclaro esto porque este no es el único lugar en el que esa clase de ceremonia se realiza, en todos los reinos hay una cámara secreta en que todo rey debe entrar y salir renovado...-

-. Termine de decir lo que tenga que decir Emir...- Apresuro Valera ya confundida.-

-. La reina Izayoi y su padre fallaron ante esta prueba importante...- Reveló a los tres presentes.- Eso al parecer del a reina Calipso y mi hermana ha traído un desequilibrio a nuestro delicado sistema, por eso la Reina Calipso quiere reunir a todo el consejo y pedirles su apoyo a la guerra...- Dijo Emir.-

-. ¿Guerra?- Miroku no había vivido la guerra, pero si penurias y faltas de comida y familia, una guerra no era la respuesta adecuada.- La guerra no traerá paz ni mucho menos equilibrio.-

-. La guerra dejara a más niños huérfanos mi buen amigo...- La voz de un quinto los confundió, entrando a la estancia de cortinas de seda y cojines de colores estaba Bergensen.- Tengo un poco más de cincuenta, y créeme una guerra con Noxexs creo que no es la respuesta a todo lo que pasa...-

-. La reina Izayoi hasta donde tengo entendido ha sido una excelente gobernante, y una muy esperada.- Dijo Valera.- Aunque no haya pasado aquella prueba, dudo que eso marque una diferencia a la hora de gobernar...-

-. Te equivocas.- Francisco Salazar tomo la palabra, cuando había entrado en aquella cámara vio su pasado presente y futuro, vio millones de cosas y si la reina Izayoi no había obtenido lo que el había conseguido, entonces no le parecía que ella fuera gobernante de nadie.- Creo que después de haber vivido algo parecido y haber entrado a aquella cámara pienses que no es necesario...- Todos escuchaban al hombre no a él pequeño Francis, si no al hombre en que se había convertido.- La sabiduría de nuestro pasado llega a nosotros para convertirnos en mejores personas, en mejorar nuestra vida y la de otros, si la reina no ha aprendido de los errores del pasado entonces creo que no merece el trono...- Francisco Salazar había hablado.-

-. Lady Izayoi tiene un heredero presumo...- Dijo Miroku, a lo que el señor B solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.-

-. Y un bastardo...-Agregó Emir.- Hace poco me he enterado del bastado más buscado...- Les comentó.- Si ese bastardo sube al trono creo que sería más precavido a dejarle el trono a un niño que no conoce la palabra honor, no con una madre que ha arriesgado todo solo por gobernar, su pueblo ha sido atacado por la peste de primavera, y me ha llegado de muy buena fuente que la reina solo vela por la seguridad de su familia y no del pueblo.-

-. No esta mal pensar en la familia de uno...- Atacó Valera.-

-. No, no lo esta...- Dijo el señor B.- Pero cuando llevas la carga de un reino bajo tus hombros, la prioridades cambian, y si la vida de uno significa salvar la de miles entonces se hace, porque el bien común a pesar de las disyuntivas que puedas tener, los miles de personalidades, cualidades y estilos de vidas que puedan o no gustarte dependen de ti para hacer al reino grande y prospero que debería ser.-

-. Además, solo es una egoísta al no pensar en todas esas criaturas que esta dejando sin familia, sin hogar...- Salazar recordó sus días en Bob's Honey.- Un ser que solo piensa en el beneficio propio y de los suyos no merece gobernar...-

-. ¿Entonces una guerra es la solución?- Preguntó Valera.-

-. No...- Respondió Miroku.- Si su hijo, y no lo conozco hace que el equilibrio se restablezca entonces sería mejor que la Reina Izayoi abdicara.- ¿Para eso quiere llamar al consejo?-Preguntó a Emir.-

-. Mi hermana de momento piensa que sería una buena opción Lord Inuyasha para el trono que su madre...- Dijo mientras miraba al señor B.- La tarea que les ha encomendado la Reina de Afora, es entregar esto...- Pequeñas piedras preciosas fueron esparcidas en la pequeña mesa de madera en la que reposaba el té.- Solo las esmeraldas entregadas por un guardia de Sotoeternal pueden hacer que se levante un consejo, ustedes deberán ir a los cinco grandes reinos y los dos imperios que reinan las islas del sur para entregar esta piedra al jefe y rey de cada entidad, esperar una respuesta y luego regresar a Luxmberg, allí se hará el consejo...- Explico Emir los tres.- ¿Qué dicen?-

-. Si es para evitar una guerra lo haré...- Dijo primero Valera.-

-. Si el viaje es todo pago, también iré.- Miroku expreso.-

-. Yo iré porque no confió en que Miroku entienda las mejores rutas para esos lugares...-

-. Mira quien habla...- Refuto el hombre.- Te recuerdo que estuviste diez años en el mismo lugar.-

-. Tú también estuviste en Sotoeternal todos estos años a mi lado...- Le recordó Salazar.-

-. Iré más para detener a dos idiotas sin cerebro de decir algo inapropiada.- Cambió de parecer Valera.- Creo que una guerra sería el menor de mis problemas si ustedes dos pelean y se pierden y no llega la información correctamente...-

-. Bien.-Emir se levantó de su asiento y miró al señor B.- Deben ir primero a Arhick, el rey Amir estará encantado de verlos, siempre le han gustado los escenarios pre guerra, luego a Noxexs, confió en que la habilidad de leviatate de Salazar este en buenas condiciones para el viaje tan largo..- Dijo Emir a Salazar.- De allí si salen vivos partirán a el reino de Miul, su rey es viejo y un poco grosero, nada que Valera no pueda solucionar, luego a las islas, y listo...- Mientras se retiraba llamó al señor B y dejó a los dos hombre y a la hermosa mujer discutiendo las mejores rutas para su viaje.- Siento mucho lo que voy a decir, pero no he querido decirlo enfrente de los chicos, pero Lady Izayoi esta...-

-. No te preocupes...- Bergensen suspiro y sonrió apenas.- Los indarrean amamos solo y solo una vez en nuestra vida, el trono la volvería loca ocasionalmente luego de un tiempo...- Declaró.- Es una lastima...- Dijo, mientras continuaba su paso por la exótica vista que le regalaban los pasillos abiertos del palacio de Motu.- Creo que Valera estará bien sin mi un tiempo...-

-. No se que te prepare el destino...- Dijo Emir.- Pero sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, despídete de ellos ya que sería un acto muy poco caballeroso el no hacerlo.- Dijo Emir mientras observaba un cactus con flor.- La verdad puede ser adornada por esta bella flor...- Señalo el cactus y su flor.- Pero sin importar que, nos terminara lastimando por las espinas que trae...-

-. Siempre tuviste en mente en que ellos cumplieran algo asi...-

-. ¿Una aventura?-Alzó su ceja, el gran hombre de piel negra miro intrigado al moreno tatuado.- No, pero alguien más ha visto lo que yo aún ni en mis sueños me atrevo a ver, ellos tres harán solo una parte del trabajo, el resto ha sido dado a diferentes personas inconscientemente.- Reveló Emir Dos Muertes.- He visto que el tiempo se acaba.-

-. No hasta que aparezca el noble guerrero...- Dijo el señor B.- Sé cual es mi final, y hasta ese día no descansare por proteger lo que de verdad importa...-

Ambos hombres sabían que el camino de muchos estaría por cruzarse, aquella telaraña grandiosa había sido diseñada y alimentada durante todo este tiempo por la mayor médium de todos los tiempos.

Calipso se encontraba cansada de leer papeles sin sentido, en su muy iluminado estudio por aquellas grandes ventanas y pocos muebles Calipso se sentía frustrada por muchas cosas que estarían por pasar en los próximos minutos. - ¡Quiero una muy buena explicación de esto!- La mano de su nieta estampo una carta, la cual ya sabía de donde venía.- No soy una vaca que se vende al mejor postor, soy ante todo una mujer libre, una guerrera y después soy la heredera de la casa de Ligthing.- Parloteo sin cesar sobre su impresionante linaje.-...aún no puedo creer que este asqueroso hombre de verdad piense por un minuto que voy a casarme con su presunto "heredero"-

-. Si quería tú opinión te hubiera llamado yo misma y te abría leído la carta...- Una carta del reino lejano de Miul, su rey el Rey Ilich y su Reina Irasue, legitima heredera del trono de Miul habían invitado a Sango a su reino para conocer a su hijo.- Es solo una invitación Sango, no una pedida de mano...- Declaró sin darle mucha importancia al tema.-

Sango recapacito y regreso a sus cabales de forma inmediata y avergonzada.- Tienes razón, me he precipitado al caos solo por una invitación...- Miro a su abuela de frente.- Lo siento, debí pensar antes de actuar.- Su abuela con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del mentón la miro detalladamente, estudiándola poco a poco.-

-. Enhorabuena has terminada tu entrenamiento de princesa...- Le dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles sin importancia como si fueran la primera maravilla del mundo.- Has aceptado un error, no ante una abuela si no ante tú reina.- Explico y la miro de nuevo.- Espero que decidas tomar muy serió el titulo de duquesa de Lúxor y princesa de Luxemberg, heredera al trono y futura reina de Luxemberg...- Llamo.-

-. Todo porque he cometido un error garrafal al venir aquí de la manera menos idónea posible?- Preguntó.-

-. No...- Aclaró.- Por haberte dado cuenta sin muchas palabras de que habías cometido un error en tu comportamiento, y haber pedido disculpas ante tu reina...- Explico mientas la miraba con sabiduría.- Debemos fallar antes de encontrar la gloria Sango.-

Sango observó a su abuela, sentía que aquellas palabras tenían un doble sentido.- Creo entenderlo...- Dijo en un susurro.- Dispondré el día que ordenes para marchar a Miul y encontrarme con los reyes...-

-. O...-Su abuela se veía impresionada.- El titulo que te he dado oficialmente es para eso Lady Sango...- Sango se sintió desubicada.- El año pasado organizaste el baile de las luces, has ido a la cámara de lores y has hecho obras públicas para el reino, creo que organizar un viaje con tú séquito más confiable no será gran problema, después de todo, eres...- Acomodo su voz para decir.- Su alteza real, la duquesa de Lúxor heredera del trono de Luxemberg, la princesa Sango de Luxemberg...- Sonrió mientras dejaba su asiento y abrazaba a su nieta.- Eres mi más precioso tesoro pero debes comprender que ahora las cosas se pondrán un poco apretadas en cuanto a tú agenda...-

-. Ya veo...- Dijo sonriendo a su abuela.- Tendré todo listo, partiré pasado mañana, creo recordar que son al menos once días de viaje...- Recordó una ocasión en la que su abuela viajo a Miul y ese fue el tiempo estimado.- No te decepcionare abuela lo prometo...- Abrazó nuevamente a la Reina pero notó algo.- ¿Que harás aquí sola?- Preguntó.

-. Lo mismo de siempre, leer cosas de Reinas...- Le dijo.- Es mejor que vayas y organices todo con el debido tiempo si quieres salir tan pronto.- Aconsejo, Sango sin más se marcho agradeciendo la oportunidad y su ahora más que rectificado titulo. Calipso sonrió y regreso a su escritorio y observó la respuesta de Emir, el consejo sería llamado, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien antes de perder el control. Tocaron la puerta y entró un hombre delgado y con músculos, de ojos fríos color hielo.- Maximus Caine...- Saludó Calipso.- Espero no haber interrumpido una de tus largas siestas, pero tú presencia es en este momento de importancia para mi...-

-. Nunca sin rodeos cierto...- Le dijo, la había conocido aún cuando era un pequeño niño, y aún recordaba sus días en aquel castillo como aprendiz de su esposo, el difunto rey siempre reía ante los desajustes emocionales que veía cuando su esposa y el niño peleaban verbalmente.- ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamado?-

-. He olvidado lo petulante y molesta que es tu voz...-

-. Mi voz no es petulante, pero su actitud conmigo si lo es...-

-. Por supuesto que no lo es...- Acalorada la Reina trato de serenarse.- Debo recordarte el porque aún estas vivo...- Soltó aquella pregunta al aire y el rostro de Maximus Caine cambió totalmente, ahora más ameno pregunto a la reina el porque solicitaba su presencia.- Así esta mejor...- Dijo Calipso.- Recuerdas que en una ocasión te enseñe quien había tejido la telaraña en la cual estamos todos conectados...-

-. Sí...- Recordó, aquello era un secreto que pocos conocían.- Fue la hermana más pequeña de su abuelo, el Rey Sato...-Rememoró.- Lady Midoriko...-

-. Si, Midoriko la grande...- Dijo.- Pocos saben que Midoriko perteneció a nuestra familia, y que ella tuvo visiones de un futuro comprometido por la inminente llegada del desequilibrio que ocasionaría una reina de puro corazón...- Izayoi había sido aquella reina por la cual Calipso había esperado todos esos años, la había vigilado a ella y su padre, los dos cometieron errores, pero el más grande fue no aprender de su pasado para progresar en el presente.- He sabido que Lady Izayoi ha estado un poco enferma en estos días...-Dijo

-. ¿Y qué podría hacer yo por cambiar eso?-Preguntó Maximus Caine.-

-. Nada...-Respondió.- Pero una vez que ella muera, su hijo tendrá muy difícil un asenso al trono de Noxexs, y tú muy bien sabes porque necesito a Inuyasha al trono...- Dijo, si ella quería una guerra, pero también necesitaba a Inuyasha en el trono, la profecía de Midoriko así lo decía.- Dos gotas de sangre reinaran lado a lado para traer la paz entre tanta pelea, y allí en ese reinado lleno de expectativas surgirá la semilla del bastardo...-

-. Un bastardo es lo que esperas?-Preguntó molesto.-

-. No es cualquier bastardo Maximus...- Molesta tuvo que explicar el porque era tan importante.- El nacimiento de este maravilloso ser sera la esperanza para que fuerzas más allá no vengan a nuestra tierra a manchar todo con su odio...los amissfilius ya han aparecido, y esto es solo el principio de lo que vendrá.- Maximus abrió los ojos de sorpresa- Tú muy bien sabes lo que son capaces de hacer esas criaturas, y me temo que para la batalla final no pueda estar...-

-. Y entonces, ¿que quieres de mi?-Preguntó finalmente.-

-. Tus muchachos, Blacke y Bankotsu...- Al mencionarlos cayó en lo que estaba por pasar y palidece ante el inminente futuro le estaba por preparar.- Uno de los siete guardianes ya esta en su vigilia...-

-. No puedes pedirme que escoja a uno Calipso...- Le dijo.-

-. Es necesario, si no lo haces todo por lo que he velado se vendrá abajo...- Justifico mientras que Maximus Caine la observó con horror.- Si no lo haces tú entonces adelantaras lo inevitable...-

-. Entonces que así sea...-Declaro.- Sé muy bien que uno de ellos tiene carta blanca para saltarse todo eso del destino, pero no voy a mandar a uno de ellos para que sea un vigilante, no sabemos ni siquiera si la criatura ya nació y esta entre nosotros...-

-. No ha nacido, si no ya estaríamos en plena guerra...- Refuto molesta.- ¿Prefieres que muera uno de ellos?-Preguntó.

-. No, pero no voy a imponer algo que les quitara años quizás siglos...-

-. Ya te he dicho cuando la criatura nacerá...- Explico nuevamente.- Será en el reinado del sucesor de Izayoi...-

-. Y puede tardar años en dar un heredero...-Le dijo.- Entiéndeme, yo ya he pasado por eso, he cuidado de tres presuntos salvadores, y el último no le ha ido mejor que a los otros dos...- Recordó a sus protegidos, al final fueron desechados por aquella profecía dada por Midoriko, la cual se hizo saber apenas cuando él era un niño.- Si yo hubiera sabido antes de la profecía de Midoriko nunca me hubiera prestado para cuidar y proteger a esos niños...-

-. No sabíamos de la profecía hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde...- Trato de entenderlo, pero lo que estaba de por medio era mucho más profundo y peligroso de lo que el se imaginaba.- Ha sido acertada en todos los sentidos, y ahora más que nunca debemos hacerla llegar a termino...-

-. No, conmigo no cuentes...- Le dijo.-

-. Sabes el destino de esos pobres hombres...- Le dijo con veneno en su voz.- ¿Y aún así prefieres dejarlos libres?-Preguntó.-

-. Si esa es la única manera de salvarlos de un destino cruel como el mio, entonces sí.- Estuvo encerrado cien años en una cámara esperando al primer elegido, luego otros cincuenta por el segundo, y el último más de trescientos años, y la única constante era Calipso.- No he envejecido ni un poco, mi familia ha desaparecido, no he tenido hijos por estar de guardián ante una causa perdida, no más...-Harto de todo aquella situación se dirigió a Calipso.- Y te recuerdo...- La miro furioso.- solo dos guardianes tendrá según la profecía...-

-. Tienes razón...- Le otorgo.- Pero sabes que debo hacer esto, aunque lo odie más que tú...- Rió con amargura.

Maximus la miró con mucha molestia, sabía de su respuesta y aún así le planteo aquel escenario.- ¿De verdad que quieres? Odio que no seas directa conmigo...-

-. Jajaja...- Una carcajada llena de vida se escucho en el despacho privado de la reina.- La risa es la que me ha dado todo Maximus Caine...- Lo miro molesto por su comentario.- En realidad, debo pedirte a ti y tus chicos que lleven esto a Miul...- Saco un peque frasco con hermosos diamantes.-

-. ¿Para que?-Preguntó.-

-. Es un regalo a la Reina Irasue, por una apuesta...- Le dijo riendo.- Esa vieja apostó en contra de que su esposo no mandaría una invitación a mi nieta, mi nieta es hermosa y más que inteligente...- Tomo un poco de vino.- Es brillante, y la vieja muy zorra pensó que no sería suficiente para su hijo bastardo...-

-. Todo esto por una apuesta...- Preguntó luego del mal momento de atrás que paso.-

-. Maxi, no todo es sobre profecías absurdas, me gusta el buen vino, y los juegos de azar...- Le confesó.- Además sería una muy buena idea de que le des un ojo a mi nieta en su viaje...-

-. Eres una vieja preocupada...-

-. Y tú un insolente...- Se sirvió otro trago.- Siéntate y relájate, la verdad es que necesito un poco de diversión...-

-. Bueno, pero tú empezaste...- Le dijo Maximus Caine a la reina Calipso.

Porque algo que tenía la reina era su defecto para hacer bromas pesadas sobre temas sumamente delicados, aunque eso no muchos lo sabían.

Era una simple mortal después de todo.

* * *

Buenas!

Creo que he mostrado más o menos de lo que va esta extraña telaraña, aunque bueno aún falta mucho por recorrer y muchas aclaraciones creo que vamos viento en popa...

Tengo 226 views en esta historia!

Me encantaría tener 226 Reviews pero bueno, lo poco también se aprecia...

Masha, has visto el video de greyhound de swedish house mafia? Si no lo has visto velo, los greyhounds son perros de carrera, aquí hay de diferentes colores y son muchos más grandes y toscos, de ahí me inspiración, recuerdalos muy bien ya que más adelante tendrán un papel importante...

La reina calipso esta loca, osea como carajo se va a joder así como si nada a alguien solo porq quiere tomar?

No hay ningún motivo para no tomar... Se viene una guerraaaaaaaaaaa! y sé que estar mal querer una guerra, pero aquí creo que todos estamos esperando ese momento.

ACLAROOO! aún faltan unos capitulos para saber quien murió, pero antes de eso creo que debo mostrar un pequeñisimo adelanto...

 _Los amissfilius habían salido de la nada, y tenía a dos pegados a su cuerpo, se miró frente al espejo, su vitalidad estaba siendo chupada por esas criaturas, le faltaba la respiración y simplemente se dejo caer en aquella soledad rogó porque todo aquello terminara..._

Así que sí, muere alguien

Y no, no se aprecia si es hombre o mujer

Solo que esta solo

Las personas que están solas son

a) La reina Izayoi

b) La Reina Aldana

c) La Reina Abby

d) Ninguna de las anteriores.

Recuerden, tomen cariño a los personajes, porque le voy a meter un George RR Martin a esta historia en la segunda temporada...

Dije segunda temporada?

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	13. Inesperado

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Decisiones** **Inesperadas**

Kagome y Sango no habían descansado hasta tener todo el viaje listo para aquel día, ambas se habían emocionado por la nueva aventura en la que estaban envuelta, y aunque Kagome estaba completamente segura de que a su amiga le hubiera causado más emoción embarcarse en una aventura en donde podría demostrar todas su habilidades, esto sería lo más cercano a una de esas aventuras eternas en la mente de su amiga. Llevarían solo dos carruajes, no necesitarían más de eso, Kagome sería la acompañante así que no necesitarían a más nadie de la corte con ellas, cinco guardias y listo, su viaje sería tan rápido y diplomático como fuera posible, mientras ellas se marchaban de Luxemberg la reina Calipso hablaba con uno de sus nietos en la sala del trono con un público interesado en la situación tensa que se estaba viviendo.- Siento mucho tener que ser portador de malas noticias...- Hablo un hombre de ojos azules y una coleta alta.- Pero nos hemos visto en la necesidad de alzar los muros de el templo de Lúxor por el ataque de bestias no identificadas aún...-

-. No es necesario ser muy inteligente para saber que eso que ha atacado a Lúxor han sido amissfilius...-Corrigió la Reina.- ¿Qué más ataco la ciudad?-Preguntó

-. Aún no ha llegado a Sato, la ciudad real esta bajo el cuidado...- Koga fue interrumpido por una furiosa Reina.-

-. La ciudad imperial podría importar ahora menos que nunca Lord Koga...- Le dijo como una buena cachetada al rostro y al orgullo del jóven.- No es nada más esta noticia la que me ha llegado tarde por culpa de la inexperiencia de tus tropas, si no también tengo entendido de que han habido bajas, en este momento lo que menos importa es si la familia Real vive o no.- Argumento, todos en aquella sala sabían que la Reina Calipso era una bomba a la hora de una guerra, aunque al parecer todos se les había olvidado.- El gran Consejo de los Reyes se llevará a cabo en menos de quince días, y a menos tenga un excelente estratega a mi lado y controlador del mismo cáos, no puedo ni debo por lo más sagrado que son esas vidas apagadas por aquellas criaturas dejarte a cargo de una ciudad tan importante como Lúxor...- Le dijo sin contemplaciones, fuera o no su nieto debía salvaguardar la vida de su gente.-

-. Si su majestad...- Dijo Koga decepcionado.- Yo mismo llevare acabo las vigilia en el frente norte ...-

-. Su majestad...- Intervino un hombre bajo gordo y de cabello blanco.- si me permite, el puesto en el norte esta ocupado por mi nieta, la cual estará más que dispuesta a colaborar con su equipo, ella ya estuvo bajo el ataque en la ciudad de Motu y sabe a lo que se esta enfrentando...- Hablo claro el anciano.-

-. Una mujer al frente es...- Un fuerte y seco golpe en el piso hecho por la lanza del guardia más cercano a la Reina detuvo el comentario de Lord Koga, Calipso había entrenado a sus guardias personalmente, y debían mostrar hostilidad cuando ella no podía mostrarla.-

-. Tú Reina es una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, si no Calipso, la destrozadora de cráneos, y sobreviviente a las más de doscientas batallas, y ganadora de la guerra de los cien años...- Habló el Guardia Real.-

-. Y más importante aún...- Dijo Calipso.- Soy tú abuela...- Le dijo en un tono despectivo.- Señores, no me queda de otra que mandar a mi propia guardia al frente sur, mientras que sí, Lord Northwood su nieta liderara a su batallón junto al de Lord Koga y sus hombres, eso quiere decir Lord Koga en caso de que no lo haya entendido, Lady Northwood será su superior al mando, y debe acatar cada orden de ella...- Anuncio la Reina.- En cuanto a la Princesa Sango regrese de su visita del reino de Miul, me uniré a mis tropas al sur del reino.-

-. Mi reina...- Habló uno de los consejeros a un lado de la reina.- El consejo de Reyes aún esta pendiente...-

-. Y aún tenemos una heredera al trono que podrá hacerlo perfectamente en mi ausencia...- Dijo a su más fiel consejero, Hacchi.- La princesa Sango es por mucho una de las mejores alumnas de la academia, su inteligencia la han hecho una buena capitana, eso y su increíble linaje harán que el reino siga su curso de manera regular hasta que yo me reincorpore en el trono.- Decidió en frente de todos, mientras Koga aún mordiéndose la lengua con respecto a su asignación como subalterno de Lady Northwood.- Esta sesión a concluido...- Todos empezaron a marcharse, menos Koga que aún se encontraba enfrente de la Reina.- Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con sus ordenes su majestad...-

-. Debo decir que no me importa si estas o no de acuerdo con mis ordenes, estamos hablando de un peligro inminente en el norte, tus hombres han fallado, tú mismo te has fallado al no haber prevenido tal catástrofe en Lúxor.- Habló la Reina.- Mi hijo Kobu ha sido un permisivo al darte un batallón...-

-. Al igual que usted lo ha sido con su nieta Sango.- Koga había lanzado con veneno aquellas palabras, la reina lo observó con despreció.-

-. Emiro nunca fue flexible con Sango, y yo nunca lo he sido por respeto a la memoria de su madre...- Habló la reina mientras el ambiente se nublaba de un momento a otro, Koga estaba jugando con fuego, y estaba notando su error ya muy tarde.- Sango ha peleado codo a codo con cada uno de sus hombres, se ha ganado su respeto, y su amistad, en esta vida o naces para mandar o naces para luchar, Sango es mil veces mejor que tú criatura despreciable y malagradecida, por eso si no quieres y al frente norte como subordinado juro por la vida de tú padre que yo misma me haré cargo de que mueras y pagues por todas las vidas a las que has desamparado en Luxor por haberte acostado con una prostituta en una taberna en horas del ataque...- Koga no podía con el asombro de haber sido descubierto.- No he llegado aquí por ser dulce, he reinado con mano dura este reino, eduque a todos mis hijos con lo mejor que pude darles y fue el honor y la responsabilidad, tus dos tíos han muerto en batalla, tú tía Emiro gobernó con mano de hierro y gentileza este reino, ¿Dime, que has hecho tú? Tú padre solo te ha dado un batallón porque has querido experimentar lo que es tener a personas bajo tu cargo...- Se acerco a él mientras la guardia real se hacía a un lado, su arrugas y su expresión le hacían demostrar su sabiduría y su coraje al haber estado en la guerra.- Eres una pena para esta familia, y a menos de que aprendas antes de que toda esta guerra termine de explotar bajo nuestras narices lo que es el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo desde hoy hasta ese día sera un simple cabo...- Alzo el mentón en forma de grandeza mientras dejaba al jóven pasmado por todo lo que le había dicho.- Y que los dioses no quieran que me entere de que has utilizado el nombre de esta familia para obtener algún beneficio, ni nuestro nombre ni nuestros lazos podrás mostrar, pues no eres merecedor de ninguno.- Sobre el hombre Calipso observó a Koga.

Ya había tenido suficiente con todo aquello, una guerra estaba por empezar y no tenía tiempo para cuidar niños si no de dirigir guerreros...

Izayoi había entrado en cólera al saber que Kikyo se había marchado hacía más de una semana, el trono y su salón eran ahora su nuevo lugar en el castillo, apenas comía y dormía, Inuyasha entro con guardias detrás de él.- Reina Izayoi, queda usted bajo custodia de la guardia Real de Noxexs.- Habló Inuyasha mientras que la guardia real se acercaba a la reina con cautela.-

-. ¡Qué significa esto!-Grito más que furiosa Izayoi, Kikyo había tenido razón con respecto a su madre, hace días atrás hubo un ataque de amissfilius según le había comentado su consejero más leal Myoga, ya no podía ocultar la verdad más tiempo.- Te acuso de haber desprotegido al pueblo que una vez te alabo y vitoreo, no eres apta para el trono en estos momentos madre...-

-. Están equivocados...-Susurro Izayoi, sus ojos grises hundidos, ojeras negras bajo sus ojos, aquella mujer no podía permanecer más tiempo en el trono.- ¡AHORA YO SOY LA REINA!- Grito mientras que en un intento de atacar a la guardia Real se levantó y con su poder intento atravesar a uno de ellos con un rayo, el cual no paso a mayores pues Inuyasha había decidido actuar y dejarla indefensa al inmovilizarla con su poder.- ¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo! Te odio tanto que prefiero que mi primogénito reine antes que el hijo de una escoria como lo es tú padre se siente en el trono...-Le dijo a él y solo a él, Inuyasha sintió el piso moverse bajo sus pies pero no le dio importancia, aquello debía acabar.- Llévenla a los calabozos, y llamen a todos los del consejo Real, debemos organizarnos...- Ordeno a los guardias presentes.- Y traigan de inmediato a la reina madre...-

Su abuela la debía explicaciones, y mientras tomaba asiento en el trono respiro profundo, hace dos noches que no dormía, él había salido a la calle al ver aquellas horribles criaturas vio como docenas de aldeanos eran atacados, hubieron bajas de civiles por todo el reino, y aunque no le gustara debía afrontar aquel desastre que su madre estaba heredandole.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-Preguntó su abuela mientras entraba a la sala del trono, de una orden seca hizo que solo él y ella quedarán en el trono.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Izayoi?-

-. Mi madre esta en este momento muy fuera de si para reinar abuela...- Le dijo con tanto desprecio que sorprendió a ambos.- Me vas a explicar que es lo que quiso decir mi madre con que su primogénito es el ser más idóneo para el trono, un primogénito que aparentemente no soy yo...-Aldana miró con sus ojos azul oscuro a su nieto, palidece ante el recuerdo que la carcome desde que había dejado el trono.- ¿Acaso nuestras última platica tiene que ver con él?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras le tomaba ambos brazos a su abuela y le gritaba furico.- ¡HÁBLAME, RESPONDE A LO QUE TÚ REY TE ESTA PREGUNTANDO!.- Aldana solo había visto esa furia en los ojos de Ezra, y temía lo que podría pasarle si no le daba lo que quería.-

-. Tú madre se embarazo siendo apenas una joven, nunca nos ha dicho de quien fue la criatura...-Reveló Aldana sin demostrar el miedo a lo que pudiera pasarla.- Mientras Ezra y yo nos sentamos en el trono hicimos cosas horribles, entre esas el haber quitado al primogénito de Izayoi de la linea al trono y de nuestras vidas...- El grito de Inuyasha se escucho en todo el palacio, y una tormenta de rayos lo acompañaron La reina madre estaba congelada por lo que podría pasar.-

-. ¿Alguien sabe si quieras si esta vivo?-Preguntó Inuyasa tratando de serenarse.-

-. No, tú abuelo el Rey intento encontrarlo, pero alguien fue muy astuto y lo ha movido fuera de Noxexs...- Alcaró.-

-. ¿Sabes quien es?-Preguntó.-

-. Tengo mis sospechas...- Respondió sin aclarar nada

-. Pagarás por todo lo que le has hecho a mi madre...-Le dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo.- Pero aún no, tú deber en este momento esta con el trono...- Le dijo mientras la soltaba de un solo golpe.- Una guerra se avecina, y por mucho que quiera encontrar y saber más de este hermano, la prioridad es con el pueblo...- Las puertas del salón del trono fueron abiertas para dejar pasar a todos los consejeros y gente importante para la casa real.- Los he mandado a llamar por la desgracia que hemos presenciado por parte de los amissfilius...-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el trono.- Mi madre se encuentra incapacitada, por lo tanto la Reina madre Aldana y yo, tomaremos de ahora en adelante todas las decisiones...- Todos en el salón comenzaron a susurrar impactados por las noticias.- Ante todo, debemos reorganizar las tropas y mandarlas al valle de las penas y el valle de la muerte en donde los ataques fueron más contundentes...-

-. Su real majestad...- Hablo interrumpiendo a Inuyasha un hombre de cara larga y ojos negros, pálido y viejo.- Creo que es mejor seguir los lineamentos de su majestad la reina Izayoi y proteger la ciudad antes que cualquier otro punto débil del reino...- Aclaro la voz del hombre pretencioso, un rayo ensordeció la estancia Inuyasha no podía dejarse dominar por todo lo antiguo y equivocado que habían dejado sus predecesores.- Su abuelo y tatarabuelo fueron sabios al dejar con mejores defensores a Nox...-

-. Pues eso se acabo...- Contundente hablo Inuaysha.- Si quieres mandar sobre cadáveres entonces siga con la idea de que primero los nobles y luego la plebe serán protegidos, yo siendo él heredero al trono no dispondré de mi guardia habitual...- Hizo una pausa mientras él hombre pretendía interrumpirlo de nuevo.- Guardias, lleven a Lord Strauss al calabozo junto con los amissfilius que aún quedan...-Aquello había sido una señal de alto para todos si seguían pensando en si mismos.- Alguno más...-Preguntó.- Bien, los valles de la muerte y el valle de las penas serán asegurados por toda la familia de Lord Strauss, incluyendo a todo hombre o mujer que pueda defenderse, el distrito de Bob's Honey será cuidado por lo Lords del este, y el resto será resguardado por toda la guardia Real hasta encontrar la solución a este problema...-

Inuyasha quizás para muchos aún fuera un solo jóven mimado, pero tenía muy claro sus prioridades, y en ese momento era permanecer con vida y guiar desde el fondo hasta lo más alto a su reino.

* * *

Pero que choque!

pero que rudo!

Pronto habrá la primera batalla, y creo que esto es solo una pequeña parte del reto y las consecuencias de los actos del pasado que se están por venir...

Alguien dejara un tierno Review a esta autora?

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	14. Destino Cruzados Parte I

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Muerte Anunciada**

Valera Miroku y Salazar se habían despedido del señor B y Kagura aquella mañana, Emir les había dado solo siete días para aquella tarea, Salazar tendría que utilizar su poder para movilizarse a grandes distancias y así demostrar que tanto habían progresado, su primera parada fue Arhick, y fue en una tormenta de arena con la que llegaron hasta el palacio en el cual fueron recibidos por los siervos de Abby La Princesa de Arhick. Cuando fueron llevados a asearse y arreglarse para presentarse ante el rey, ni Salazar ni Miroku habían entendido el porque desde que había llegado a Valera le habían dado un trato un poco más que de preferencia, las razones, simples.

Habían llegado y a Valera la habían recibido con una reverencia, y a ellos los habían pasado de largo, como si no importaran, luego en el momento de otorgar los espacios para asearse a Valera le asignaron dos ayudantes, mientras a ello no y los habían mandado a un sitio muy lejos de donde pudieron apreciar que Valera había sido mandada.- ¿Ya puedes dejar de estar pensando en tonterías?-Dijo Miroku a Salazar.-

-. No, esto es muy extraño ¿no te parece extraño?-Preguntó Salazar, mientras que Miroku se colocaba las ropas que les habían facilitado para después del baño, pantalones largos ajustados en los tobillos, y una camisa, similar a la que había traído consigo.- Todo esto es muy extraño...-

-. No te preocupes amigo mio...-Dijo Miroku sonriendo.- Disfruta de la buena vida y la muy excelente ropa del desierto que ellos nos han dado, ya quiero llegar a Miul o Noxexs, espero que esos reinos sean igual de amigables que Arhick...- Dijo mientras una sierva pasaba con ropas del desierto reveladoras de color amarillo.- Sus señorías, el Rey y las Princesas los esperan en el comedor...- Miroku ciego por su lujuria siguio a la muy hermosa mujer por los pasillos abiertos y con pequeños estanques, rodeados de cactus con flores y todo tipo de flores del desierto, Miroku estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con la misión si todos los recibían de aquella manera.- ¡Miroku!- Llamo Salazar.- ¿Qué...?-Molestó señalo a la mujer que los guiaba, como toda una nativa del desierto su piel era oscura y de curvas matadoras.- No ves que estoy ocupado siguiendo a la señorita...-

-. La mujer no ha dicho que Valera estuviera en el comedor...- Hizo notar el de ojos grises.- ¿No te parece aún más extraño?-Preguntó.-

-. Escucha, si no te gustan las mujeres esta bien, en un rato te conseguiré compañía de tu agrado, pero ya yo estoy viendo a la futura madre de mis hijos, así sh...-Calló Miroku sin prestarle atención alguna, cuando arribaron al salón principal de la familia real encontraron un sin fin de pinturas, y una de ellas llamo la atención de ambos.

Era una hermosa pintura familiar, El Rey supusieron ambos en el centro junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y piel tostada por el sol, de ojos ocuros he intensos, seguido de cinco hermosas mujeres, tres de ellas eran morenas exuberantes, de ojos ojos igual de oscuros, menos dos, una con la piel más clara tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, mientras la más pequeña, de mirada tierna azulina tez tan blanca como la leche cabello oscuro, y una sonrisa esplendorosa.- Se parece a Valera...- Dijo Miroku mientras observaba la pintura y decía lo que Salazar no podía, la mujer que era su guía los llamo para así adentrar a los visitantes al comedor de la familia Real, un lugar majestuoso decorado con pisos de mármol blanco y hermosas lamparas de oro, la larga mesa era solo ocupada por tres personas, El Rey Amir en la cabecera, la Princesa Abby a su izquierda y a su derecha una Valera irreconocible, con un hermoso sujetador del color del oro, y unos pantalones transparentes de igual color, ambos jóvenes estaban más que impresionados y dudosos de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.- Bienvenido al Reino de Arhick...- Dijo el Rey.- Espero conozcan a mi hija Abby, futura reina de Arhick...- Abby les sonrió cortes y seria a la vez.- Y Ekatrina, creo que ya la conocen...- Dijo en un tono neutro que no supieron que pudiera significar.-

-. Gracias por recibirnos su majestad...- Dijo Valera.-

-. Si, muchas gracias su majestad por su amable hospitalidad...- Agrego Miroku mientras él y Salazar se sentaban cerca de Valera.- ¿Ya se conocían?-Preguntó, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.-

-. Ekatrina es de la familia...- Dijo Abby mientras acomodaba un poco su voz para hablar.- Espero que les haya sido de su agrado la habitación que se les ha asignado..-

-. Lady Ekatrina me ha comentado que tienen algo para mi...-Dijo el Rey aún usando el segundo nombre de Valera.-

-. Si...- Miroku sacó la joya y la entrego al rey, mientras que él explicaba Salazar le pregunto con la mirada a Valera lo que estaba pasando, pero algo extraño ocurrió, las luces de la estancia parpadearon y y un minuto de frío y silencioso se hicieron presente.- Cuidado!-Habló Abby mientras espantaba a un amissfilius de la cara de su padre, al instante las campanas sonaron un ataque de aquellas criaturas estaba apenas empezando, todos empezaron a defenderse, e incluso Valera invoco su arma, la lanza del sol.- Niña...-Llamó Abby mientras esta también tenía una lanza de oro y un rubí como punta.- Defiende al rey, debo defender a la ciudad...- Dijo mientras mataba a cualquier criatura a su paso, El Rey supo defenderse hasta que uno de los amissfilius lo lastimo llamando de inmediato la atención de Valera al Rey.- Debes ayudar...- Valera entendió sin más palabras.-

-. Necesito que lleves al Rey a su habitación.- Dijo mientras aún luchaba a Salazar, y este solo la miraba como un tonto.- ¡Francis ahora!-Le dijo, mientras que este tomaba el brazo del rey y se retiraban de escena, Valera miro a Miroku el cual estaba teniendo dificultades, fue en su ayuda y acabaron con la amenaza.-

-. ¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Miroku.-

-. El palco...- Y sin más Miroku la siguió por largos pasillos encontrándose con más de aquellas criaturas, abriéndose paso apresurados para encontrar luego en el balcón más grande que pudo imaginar Miroku una vista total de la ciudad siendo atacada por aquellas oscuras criaturas, de inmediato vieron a Abby caer.- Abby...- Valera corrió en su ayuda, mientras que Abby señalo la lanza.- ¡Úsala para protegernos!-Le grito pero Valera solo la ignoro y fue en su ayuda, Abby estaba lastimada en un hombro.- Debes usarla es nuestra única arma de salvación ...-Abby la miró y luego con veneno en sus palabras.- Si es que ya puedes utilizar todo su poder...-

Valera la dejo en en suelo de mármol, y enseguida alzó la lanza y choco su base con el piso, y lo que paso a continuación debía quedar en los libros por los siglos de los siglos...

La Arena de Arhick cobró vida propia, y Valera la guío para destrozar aquellos seres, bajo los pies de Valera un remolino de arena se hizo presente para alzarlas y darle mejor vista de la ciudad, una ola gigantesca de arena se hizo presente, y la arena hizo la voluntad de Valera, atrajo a todas las criaturas a la arena y con ayuda de Miroku al crear un hoyo negro muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, el hoyo trago cada amissfilius a su paso con la ayuda de la arena, pero algo que en a ojos de Valera y Miroku era un ente totalmente nuevo y aterrador, sin una parte definida que pudieran llamar piernas de lo putrefacto que se observaba el tronco era velludo y quemado, con garras como las de un león, y cabeza peluda como la de un pez con dos ojos relucientes de color rojo y un cuerno en lo que debía ser su nariz, aquel ser estaba guiando a los amissfilius, y al darse cuenta de que Valera y Miroku estaban destrozando a sus guerreros la criatura fue tras ellos.- Valera!-Gritó Abby a su sobrina mientras esta trataba de defenderse con la lanza y no perder su control sobre la arena, con un control perfecto de la lanza Valera pudo defenderse, pero entonces aquella criatura lanzó un horrible sonido de su boca, mil uñas afiladas eran frotadas por la arenisca, mil chillidos de terror, mil voces de lamentos escucharon todos en las tierras de Arhick, todos tuvieron que tapar sus oídos en vano cuando la criatura paro Valera trato de retomar la lanza pero no pudo, y Miroku fue a su rescate pudiendo crear un agujero negro en su mano halo lo más que pudo al espantoso ser, pero este solo corrió tras él y de un zarpazo mando a volar a Miroku miles de metros más allá, Abby se levanto con todas sus fuerzas y un fuerte puñetazo dejo caer a la cara del ser, pero esta tampoco tuvo suerte la bestia la tomo del cuello y la lanzo como una piedra cualquiera, Valera había alcanzado la lanza y la incrusto en el pecho del ser, pero este no se inmuto ante la herida, al contrario más molesto tomo a Valera del cuello, y trató de estrangularla.

Salazar al ver a la bestia le recordó a un ratón mal formado, pero con algo de pez, cuando vio que no soltaba a Valera trato de llamar su atención fallando, hasta que se concentro lo suficiente y expulso un rayo a la bestia, sabía que dañaría a Valera, pero no tenía alternativa, la bestia rugió nuevamente, lo miro y allí aún en su pecho la lanza de Valera estaba incrustada, con rapidez fue directo hasta la bestia tomo la lanza y volvió a utilizar la técnica del rayo, con todo su poder concentrado en aquel ataque la bestia de un zarpazo a la cara de Salazar trato de sacarse, pero no pudo terminando así con aquella bestia de ojos rojos.- Valera...-Susurro mientras iba corriendo a donde la chica a duras penas se mantenía consciente, Valera lo observó confundida, trato de espabilarse mientras buscaba con la mirada a Miroku.- Estoy bien...-Susurro mientras le tomaba la cara a Salazar y se impregnaba su mano de sangre.- Estas herido...- Le hizo notar Valera.- Esto no es nada...- Le dijo mientras observaba las marcas en su cuello, si no hubiera intervenida Valera hubiera muerto por esa bestia.- Si tú hubieras muerto, ahí si habría sentido más que dolor...- Le dijo mientras buscaba ayudarla para que tomara asiento en el suelo.

-. ¡Miroku!-Llamo Salazar a su amigo, Miroku en el suelo y con unas cuantas heridas superficiales.- ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó tratando de ayudarlo a recomponerse.-

-. Sí...- Dijo Miroku, observó a Abby levantarse sosteniéndose el hombro con dolor.- ¿Lo reconociste?-Preguntó a Abby mientra la Princesa lo observó aterrada.-

-. Era una quimera...- La voz del rey se hizo presente, entonces todos los ojos se centraron en aquel hombre de ojos azules.- Era una quimera del inframundo...- Explico mientras observaba a su ciudad después del ataques, estaba seguro que no habría tantas perdidas civiles debido a la intervención de Valera, pero terror se reflejo en sus ojos sabios.- Esto es más que una guerra, esa criatura que ha llegado hasta aquí es más que peligrosa, algo muy malo ha de pasar para que una quimera del inframundo este en nuestro mundo, no son como las quimeras que se criaban junto a los Shicinintai, estas están formadas por un odio infinito, y una magia negra tan poderosa que jamás se le ha enseñado a ningún ser viviente en mucho tiempo...- Vio a Valera.- Su toque lleno de odio pudo haberte matado si no fueras un ser sobrenatural...- Aclaro mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y tocaba sus heridas.- Ese ser ha venido por ti...- Le dijo tranquilo.- Deben irse al amanecer, terminar con la misión de entregar las esmeraldas y tratar en la mayor medida posible no encontrarse con esas criaturas...-

-. ¿Como sabes que ha venido por mi?-Preguntó Valera.- A todos nos ha atacado...-

-. Sí, tienes razón, pero esas marcas en tu cuello demuestran que también vio una oportunidad perfecta para asesinarte, quien creo a la bestia debe tener alguna visión de ti en sus planes...- Le dijo el Rey a Valera.- Las quimeras del inframundo no matan a nadie que no se les ordene previamente, alguna fuerza oscura se esta alzando y es una fuerza imparable.- Sentenció el Rey.- Guardias...- Llamo a uno de los guardias cercanos a ellos.- Llamen a algún monje que venga y revise a Lady Valera...- observó al resto y a su hija severamente lastimada.- y a la princesa junto que los acompañantes de Lady Valera...- Miro a Salazar que aún con aquella herida se quedo quieto para poder estar a solas con el rey, ambos caminaron hasta la baranda del inmenso palco real.- Por mis venas corre la misma sangre que Valera...-Aclaró primeramente el Rey.- Hice el juramento solemne de no hacerle daño a ella o a su descendencia, por muchos años vino hasta Arhick para entrenar, la he visto en el desierto inclemente entrenar con la lanza del sol, y aún así Valera no es completamente digna a la lanza...- Le dijo.-

-. ¿Qué quiere decirme con todo esto?- Preguntó Salazar curioso.-

-. La quimera del inframundo ha sido mandada por alguien poderoso, alguien que ha visto el futuro y sabe o tiene una idea muy vaga de lo que puede derrotarlo, quien quiera que sea tratara por todos los medios de que el campeón destinado a derrotarlo no sea entrenada o en el peor de los casos no nazca...- Miro el horizonte la noche fría del desierto estaba por llegar.- Hay hilos que muchos han movido para que las cosas sucedan, pero hay algo que ni los hilos del destino pueden controlar y eso es un alma libre y sin destino, mi padre me hablo de un alma libre, y de como este ser pudo encerrar a la oscuridad en un territorio del que jamas podría escapar, me temo que el camino que los dioses tienen para ustedes no será facil, descansa y sana esa herida en tú rostros porque a partir de mañana nuevas cicatrices llegaran a tu vida sin haberlas pedido...- Dejo a Salazar pensando en aquellas palabras, él sabia que su futuro era incierto en aquella misión, pero sabía que todo saldría bien pues hace largo tiempo cuando entro aquella cámara en donde vio todo lo que tenía que ver entendió que todos nacemos para ser felices, pero también con un propósito y él lo iba a cumplir gustoso.

El camino a Miul era agotador, Sango y Kagome habían estado tres día viajando día y noche en aquel carro era un caos, ambas estaban aburrida cuando de repente un sonido sordo como el viento chocando contra una pared se percibió, después un millar de chillidos se escucharon en el exterior ambas salieron del coche, y vieron con terror millones de criaturas negras volar hacía ellas, una de las criaturas ataco al conductor y ambas chicas no titubearon a la hora de defenderse, Sango trató de quitar de la cabeza del conductor aquella extraña criatura, al quitarla la golpeo y esta quedo inmóvil, regreso al interior del coche a buscar su espada y escucho el grito más horrible que había podido presenciar, cuando salió con la espada en mano dos de sus guardias estaban muertos en el piso con aquellas criaturas pegadas al cuerpo, ataco y se defendió hasta que donde pudo, Kagome veía a su amiga defenderse, pero era en vano aquellas criaturas estaban aumentando, cuando vio que eran demasiada para ellas alzo ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y unió sus palmas haciendo brillar al contacto de ambas un campo de luz que a las criaturas pudo dispersar, pero no por mucho tiempo.- ¡Sango!-Llamó a Kagome a la princesa mientras que esta ayudaba a uno de los guardias a llegar hasta donde estaba Kagome, Kagome observó el panorama a su alrededor dos de los cinco guardias estaban seguro muertos, ambos cocheros también estaban en el piso sin hacer movimiento alguno, Kagome corrió hasta donde Sango y los dos guardias que quedaban, tomo la espada de Sango y la clavo en el piso, concentro toda su energía en ella para crear un escudo para protegerse de aquellos seres.- Son demasiados...- Dijo Sango cansada de luchar con los amissfilius, ni todo el entrenamiento recibido la habían preparado para aquella emboscada.

-. He conseguido que se dispersaran por mi energía, pero no durara mucho...- Dijo Kagome.-

-. Son amissfilius...-Dijo uno de los guardianes.- Mientras que Lady Kagome mantenga el escudo ellos no nos tocaran...- Aclaró mientras observaba a su compañero herido de una pierna.- No nos notan, solo fuimos su blanco inesperado...-

-. Se están alejando...- Pero de un momento a otro a la escena llegaron tres individuos con largas capas se estaban acercando a ellos, el primero en revelar su identidad fue una muy exotica y hermosa mujer de cabello rojo ojos azul brillante, los observó y llamo la atención de sus dos acompañantes, cuando pudieron haberse dado cuenta uno de ellos ya estaba frente al campo de energía que los mantenía a salvo.- Debemos irnos de inmediato...- Hablo la mujer, Kagome Sango y los guardias restantes los observaron sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba.- Miroku abre el portal...- Exigió la mujer, mientras que uno de los hombres con un simple toque al campo de energía y lo destruía, el más alto saco la espada, y allí escucharon un fuerte y horrible rugido de algún animal desconocido, la mujer los apresuro a que estuvieran juntos y sin más preguntas Kagome sintió que su estomago estaba volando por los cielos, vueltas y más vueltas sentía su cuerpo esparcirse por el espacio hasta que de un momento a otro su cuerpo choco con la tierra.-

-. Siento mucho haber hecho el viaje tan rápido, pero teníamos compañía...- Observó al hombre más alto, de cabello rapado ojos grises y una cicatriz en una de sus espesas cejas, su rostro no le mostraba que pudiera ser una amenaza.- ¿Quienes son ustedes y a donde nos han traído?-Exigió saber Sango.-

-. Wow...- Dijo la pelirroja.-

-. Valera cariño no empieces...- El segundo acompañante llamo Valera a la mujer, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules oscuros Sango observó a aquel hombre con total desconfianza.- Siento mucho lo sucedido anteriormente, pero mi hermosa Valera detecto un extraño poder en la zona, llegamos asía ustedes por pura casualidad...- Diplomático y sincero Miroku observó a ambas jóvenes con sus guardias, o lo que quedaba de ellos.- Mi amigo el gigante se llama Salazar, la jóven Valera, y yo Soy Miroku...- Tomó la mano de Sango y beso el dorso de esta.- Un placer...-

-. Disculpen...- Dijo Kagome mientras aún trataba de adaptarse al ambiente.- ¿Pero qué peligro enfrentábamos? Los amissfilius se habían esparcido y ya no nos harían daño...-

-. He sentido una energía oscura no muy lejos de ustedes, pasábamos muy cerca de ustedes y sentí el olor a sangre a la distancia...-Aclaró Salazar.- Estamos ahora muy lejos de allí, nos he traído a las afueras del reino de Miul.- Indicó, y Kagome y Sango pudieron corroborar que efectivamente estaban cerca de Miul, los acantilados fríos y el bosque espeso eran prueba de ello.- Podríamos compartir con ustedes nuestras provisiones por esta noche y...- Algo no andaba bien.-

-. ¿Lo has sentido?-Preguntó Miroku.-

-. Sí...- Susurro como pudo.- Mientras observaba más allá del bosque, mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera observar.-

-. ¿Que has sentido?-Valera y Sango hablaron a la vez, Sango observó a la pelirroja con irritación.-

-. Un nuevo ataque cerca de donde estuvieron ustedes...- Confesó Salazar, camino unos pasos y como de costumbre desapareció entre un rápido movimiento y un poof.- ¡Demonios!...-Gritó Valera.- Va de nuevo hacerse el héroe...-

-. Tranquila cariño...- Dijo Miroku.

Durante aquellos dos día habían viajado desde Arhick a Noxexs consiguiendo un panorama casi de destrucción total, la sorpresa más grande había sido cuando los tres estuvieron en el salón del trono, el ahora Rey indefinido Inuyasha los había recibido.- Somos guerreros de Sotoeternal...- Dijo Miroku mientras que Salazar y Valera se encontraban detrás de el con un puño en el suelo y las cabezas gachas en señal de respeto al soberano, su soberano.- Hemos venido hasta aquí para hacer la entrega de una esmeralda para hacer levantar el consejo de reyes de los cinco reinos y los imperios de las islas del sur...- Un guardia tomo la esmeralda y la llevó al Rey.-

-. ¿Quién los ha enviado?-Preguntó Inuyasha, aún no sabía si aquello era una broma pesada o su peor pesadilla, dar sesión al consejo significaba que problemas graves estaban pasando por todo el mundo, y eso no era bueno debido a la reciente crisis en su reino.-

-. Emir Dos Muertes Su majestad...- Habló Valera, todos en el salón se sorprendieron de la voz ronca y sensual de la mujer, pero aún más cuando mostró su cabello adornado por eslabones de oro a lo largo del mismo.- Debe darnos respuesta en este instante para hacer llegar el mensaje a Lord Dos Muertes...- Inuyasha no quería un consejo de Reyes en ese instante así que de forma grosera hablo.- No me interesa ser participe de ese consejo de Reyes, pueden retirarse de inmediato de mi reino...- Pero una voz interrumpió al Rey.-

-. No me disculpe pero usted esta poniendo en peligro a todos los habitantes de Noxexs...- Habló Salazar, ojos grises y dorados se encontraron al fin y ambos con el ceño fruncido no pensaban quedarse sin replicar.- Los amissfilius están siendo comandados por una horrible quimera del inframundo, y a menos que usted se deje ayudar por los demás el reino perecerá por la presencia de los amissfilius...- Declaró, todo hombre o mujer que estuviera allí ante la presencia de aquel hombre tan imponente no se atrevería a alzar la vos.-

-. Eres un sucio mestizo...- Dijo uno de los Lords que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.- Un indarrean...o mitad indarrean...- Habló de nuevo el hombre de rostro desfigurado a la mitad, Lord Kaisius de Adwood habló.- Su majestad no tiene que estar tolerando insolencias de un sucio mestizo como tú..-

-. Quizás sea un mestizo, pero no soy un cobarde para pedir ayuda al reino que me ha visto crecer...- Dijo en voz desafiante haciendo que el hombre se tragara sus palabras, aquel Salazar era un Salazar letal ante cualquier comentario mal intencionado.- Si quiere a este reino, y tiene la suficiente inteligencia aceptara ir al consejo...-Dijo Salazar frío mientras llamaba a Miroku y a Valera para marcharse de aquel lugar.- Él ira avisa a Lord Emir...

-. ¿Y quién lo dice?- Preguntó altanero Inuyasha, aquel hombre le había generado un centenar de emociones en aquel momento, ira frustración, confusión y humillación.-

-. Lo dice un hombre que se ha criado en las calles de Bob's Honey, un niño que llego a entrenar por diez años en Sotoeternal, lo dice Archeleus Francisco Salzar, un mejor hombre para ese trono que usted...- Y sin más dejo a toda la corte de Noxexs en silencio, no duraron ni un día en aquella ciudad, como llegaron así se fueron, e Inuyasha solo pudo dar con unas simples pero muy sabias palabras.- Sí un hombre que a crecido en las sucias calles de Bob's Honey y ha regresado vivo de entrenar en Sotoeternal para decirme que me he equivocado en esta desición, entonces mi corte y mis consejeros han estado haciendo su trabajo mal...- Mientras observaba a los hombre que lo miraban con miedo.- No necesito complacer más los caprichos de los nobles, a menos que me hagan ver el camino correcto y decirme de verdad que es lo que ocurre, todos ustedes estarán al frente para y por protección del pueblo...- Los guardias no cabían en la gran conmoción.- Y el que se niegue o diga lo contrarío pasara por la horca...- Myoga lo siguió mientras los lores se quedaban de piedra, era hora de hacer lo correcto.-

Valera y Miroku no hablaron del tema, pero ambos sabían que había tenido razón, por eso en aquel momento en el medio de aquellos acantilados cerca de Miul, Miroku y Valera solo pensaron y rogaron a los dioses porque Salazar estuviera bien.- Creó que empezare a montar la tienda...- un pequeño bolso atado a su cadera era todo lo que Valera necesitaba, de allí sacó una tienda mágica, pequeña por fuera y un oasis por dentro, Miroku fue a buscar la leña para encender una fogata, Kagome y Sango fueron acomodando a los guardias heridos y Valera sacó de su pequeña bolsa mágica unos pequeños frascos y un mortero, preparo una mezcla homogénea y se sentó junto a las dos mujeres.- Creo que este ungüento servirá para la herida de su amigo...- Le dijo a Sango.-

-. Gracias...- Agradeció el gesto.- ¿Se dirigen a Miul?-

-. Sí...-Respondió mientras guardaba algunos utensilios.- ¿Ustedes?

-. También...- Respondió mientras observaba el tatuaje de la salamandra de la chica en su espalda.- ¿De donde son?- Preguntó, no sabía de muchas mujeres tatuadas y no quería adentrarse más a la cueva del lobo-

-. Salazar creo que es de Noxexs...- Respondió mientras la miraba de frente.- Miroku es del reino de Afora, y yo nací en las islas del sur, pero me críe en todos los reinos...- Con una sonrisa vio a Sango y siguió.- Supongo que la mucha curiosidad saber quienes son sus más hospitalarios salvadores su majestad...- Descubrió Valera a Sango.

-. Yo no...-

-. Es muy mala mintiendo...-Le dijo, Sango estaba sorprendida por aquella mujer.- Sus ojos color avellana, su cabello no tan claro como el de su madre creo recordar, usted es la princesa Sango de Luxemberg...- Recordó cuando su padre y ella vivieron unos años en el castillo de Umi junto a la reina Emiro y su familia, tendría unos siete u ocho cuando se marcharon de allí para vivir en la cabaña del bosque en Noxexs, tuvo millones de oportunidades para convivir con los hijos de la reina, el jóven príncipe Sota, y su hermana menor Sango, aquella ahora toda una mujer princesa Sango.- Viví en el palacio hace años, mi padre trabajaba para la reina madre Calipso en ese momento...-

-. Oh ya veo...-Sonrojada miro a Valera sin tanta desconfianza.- ¿Qué es lo que los lleva a Miul?- Kagome se encontraba curando las heridas de ambos guardias con el ungüento que Valera había proporcionado, mientras ellas dos platicaban.- El consejo de reyes...-Susurro solo para Sango.- Se esta haciendo un llamado a todos lo reinos e imperios para discutir asuntos de guerra...-Sango la miró confundida, no tenía mucho de haber partido de su hogar y no sabía de ningún llamado al consejo de Reyes.- Es imposible...mi abuela me hubiera dicho...- Un horrible sonido familiar para Valera las interrumpió, Kagome tapo sus oídos y ambos guardias empezaron a convulsionar y sangrar en todos lados posibles, uno de ellos se arqueó y boto sangre y espuma por la boca, nadie podía hacer nada, todos estaban paralizados por aquel sonido, hasta que sombras entraron hasta la tienda, tomando a una Valera desprevenida, el chillido de la bestia se detuvo una vez que Valera estuvo fuera de la tienda, Sango aún con un dolor en los oídos tomo su espada y vio a la quimera del inframundo estrangular a Valera, mientras que la pelirroja trataba de soltarse, Sango rápido ataco con su espada, apenas haciendo daño al cuerpo peludo de aquel ser.- Mi...-Trato de hablar Valera, entonces recordó lo que había hecho Salazar cuando la quimera la ataco por primera vez, concentro toda su energía en sus manos, y como pudo quemó parte de las garras de la quimera, entonces allí la soltó, con desespero Valera busco respirar sonoramente, tosió y miro a Sango con terror, la bestia había venido a buscarla nuevamente a ella, por lo tanto le grito con todas sus fuerzas a Sango.- ¡Corre!...- La bestia había vuelto a atraparla pero nuevamente la quemo.-

Salazar había visto a la distancia a tres hombres ser atacados por los amissfilius y decidió ir en su ayuda, cuando llegó el escenario era un poco triste, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules como el hielo estaba gravemente herido, y dos hermanos luchaban arduamente para protegerlo, se concentró y en menos de un minuto miles de rayos danzaron y destruyeron a la gran mayoría del problema, uno de los hermanos el de ojos azules lo miró sorprendido, siguieron en combate pero algo llamó su atención una quimera del inframundo estaba enfrente del hombre moreno de ojos azules.- ¡B!- Escucho decir al hermano de ojos café, Salazar sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Bankotsu trato de liberarse de aquella bestia, esta la estaba tratando de alcanzar pero él no se dejaba, hasta que de un momento a otro lo tomo del cuello y estampo en el suelo Bankotsu soltó a su alabarda tratando de no dejar que aquella bestia horrible acabara por romperle el cuello, no podía y sin más empezó a cerrar los ojos, aquella bestia estaba haciendo más que estrangularlo, estaba tomando su energía, de un momento a otro en un destello de lucidez la espada de su hermano atravesó el pecho de la bestia pero esta no cedía y entonces lo sintió. Él desconocido hizo una descarga en el cuerpo de la bestia que lo alcanzo, convulsiono debajo de la bestia por la descarga pero luego de unos segundos esta simplemente desapareció en un espeso humo negro, con desespero busco el aire y tosió hasta encontrar nuevamente el aire que necesitaba.- ¡Maximus!- Escucho a su hermano gritar al hombre que los había criado, con la ayuda del desconocido se reincorporo y fue hasta Maximus Caine.- ¿Que tan grave esta?-Preguntó en un susurro raposo para su voz.-

-. Estoy bien...- Respondió el hombre la herida no había sido tan grave.- Gracias...- Dijo a Salazar.-

-. No hay de que...-Sonrió haciendo que sus pecas se notaran, haciéndolo ver un dulce niño muy grande.- Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos de inmediato...- Sugirió.-

-. No podemos movernos tan rápido...- Alego Caine.-

-. Tranquilos, soy un leviatate su mejor opción en transporte...- Sonrió mientras se presentaba.- Mi nombre es Salazar y he visto y matado ahora a dos de esas quimeras del inframundo, y se que no volverá en mucho tiempo...- Explico.- Aunque tú...-Señaló a Bankotsu.- Estas marcado, no te dejará de buscar...-

-. ¿Como lo sabes?- Preguntó Blacke.-

-. Mi compañera esta siendo seguida por una de esas criaturas...- Explico preocupado.- La verdad no debería tardar en regresar, si Valera me necesita me va a matar cuando termine de ayudarla...- Fijo sus ojos hasta más allá.-

-. De acuerdo...- Dijo Caine.- Blacke y Bankotsu Caine son mis hijos...-Introdujo el viejo Caine.- y Yo soy Maximus Caine...-Salazar no podía con la emoción, Maximus Caine había sido su ídolo cuando vivía en Bob's Honey, el hombre tomaba mucho cerca de donde él dormía y nunca fue derrotado por nada ni nadie que lo cuestionara.- Oh por todo lo que es grande...- Sus ojos llenos de emoción lo hicieron ver ridículo a los ojos de los hermanos Caine.- Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Caine, soy yo Francis, el asistente de Dusty...-Explico rápidamente.- ¿Me recuerda?-

Recordarlo obviamente, aquel había sido un niño sin familia ni hogar, lo defendió unas cuantas veces, ahora lo veía bien y recordaba al chico lleno de pecas con grandes ojos grises agradecerle por su ayuda, la verdad era todo un hombre.- Claro...- Sonrió mientras le daba unos toques a su brazo también emocionado de verlo, siempre pensó que Dusty lo había terminado de matar, pero era bueno que pudiera haber salido de aquel hueco apestoso.- El pequeño Francis...-

-. Ya no hay mucha gente que me llame así señor...- Le dijo sonriendo, Caine lo miro enternecido aún era un niño de corazón.- Creo que será mejor regresar, Valera de verdad me va a matar...- Les dijo mientras todos ponían sus manos sobre la de él y así desapareciendo de aquel lugar, cuando llegaron al campamento vieron que este estaba devastado, y observaron a una quimera del inframundo tomar a Kagome y lanzar a la jóven tan lejos como le fue posible, Salazar busco con la mirada a Valera, la cual no tardo en aparecer para lanzarse a la bestia como si fuera toda una ganadora, la bestia a duras penas le dio un zarpazo que no llego a tocarla, entonces algo muy asombroso sucedio.

Miroku había entrado en el bosque a buscar leña, pero cuando escucho el terrible grito de la quimera sin pensarlo dos veces se regresó al campamento, trato de distraer a la bestia, pero de nuevo la bestia le había dado un golpe directo en el ojo, apenas sintió la presencia de Salazar y otros tres hombre más quiso crear un agujero negro, pero no pudo ya que una flecha atravesó el pecho de la bestia, una flecha de energía pura y blanca lanzada por Kagome, la cual estaba más que exhausta por aquel enfrentamiento.- Valera...-Fue al encuentro con la pelirroja la cual aún consiente estaba acostada en el piso con el cuello morado de todo el maltrato recibido.- Oh Valera...- Quiso acercarse y tomar el rostro de Valera con ambas manos pero la pelirroja molesta al momento de verlo sin un rasguño simplemente alzo su puño y lo llevo directamente a la cara de Salazar, dejando a este aturdido.- Na...nada...nada de Valera...-Entrecortada y con la necesidad de más aire le dijo.

Luego de aquel encuentro y volver a armar la tienda, todos se sorprendieron de que la princesa, Kagome y la familia Caine se conocieran, sin mucho más que hacer todos ayudaron a levantar el campamento, Bankotsu, Maximus habían ido de caza para la cena, mientras que Kagome junto a Salazar buscaron más leña para el fuego, dejando en dos grupos a Sango junto a Miroku el cual estaba curando las heridas de la jóven al recibir un zarpazo en su brazo.- Eres todo una guerrera...- Le dijo Miroku.- No muchas mujeres habrían aguantado el dolor y haber seguido luchando...-

-. No conoces a las mujeres de Luxemberg...- Dijo sonriendo mientras que se sonrojaba por lo amable que era Miroku con ella, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratar a hombres sin ningún protocolo de por medio, Miroku no sabía que ella era una princesa y pretendía que así siguiera.- Todas somos entrenadas a partir de los diez años...-

-. Eso sí es increible...- Miroku le sonrió de muy buena manera, le estaba atrayendo esa hermosa señorita.- Cariño, podrías quitar esa cara de dragón y pasarme más ungüento...- Sango noto ese mote para la pelirroja.- ¿Es tú novia?-Pregunto indiscreta mientras que Valera le lanzó el ungüento sin poder pararse de su asiento.- Para nada...-Respondió alegre Miroku.- Valera es dulce y tierna como un bebé, pero toda una bestia cuando esta molesta, le digo cariño para que recuerde que estamos en compañía de buenas personas y no puede hacer ninguna escena...- Sango rió ante ese comentario.

Valera era observada por Blacke, el cual aplicaba ungüento en el cuello de la pelirroja.- ¿Son pareja tú y él?-

-. No...- Le respondió a Blacke rondando los ojos.- Solo dice cariño para recordarme que no debo hacer escenas...- Cerro los ojos, su voz era más rasposa y suave después del ataque.- Gracias...-Agradeció la ayuda brindada por el nuevo compañero de viaje.- ¿Por qué Salazar fue en su ayuda?-Le preguntó

-. Valera Salazar, si tienes preguntas sobre mi debes hacérmelas a mi...- La voz retumbo en la estancia, Valera siguió mirando al gemelo Caine, y no le presto atención.-

-. Te has ido sin decir una palabra...- Acuso.- Por mi puedes pudrirte...me decías Blacke...-

-. Una quimera del inframundo apareció de la nada y empezó a atacarnos, más bien a atacar a mi hermano...- Bankotsu y Maximos Caine habían llegado con la cena, todos se prepararon para al fin alimentarse, y mientras la comida estuviera lista todos hablaron de aquello que les estaba dando mala espina.- ¿Como es posible que estén buscando solo a a Valera y él jóven Caine?-Preguntó Miroku.-

-. Las quimeras del inframundo son creadas a base de magia negra y odio, quien quiera que sea este en todo esto, sabe algo que nosotros no...- Declaró Salazar.-

-. Entonces, ¿Estas criaturas han estado matando sin ninguna razón aparente, por todos los reinos?-Kagome se preguntó en el destino de su familia en Noxexs, preocupada de lo que pudiera ocurrir allí.-

-. Esto es más que un desequilibrio...- Dijo Maximus.- Algo terrible ha de haber pasado para que toda la oscuridad este ahora tomando formas que en mucho tiempo no se han visto...-

-. Tiene razón...- Otorgó Miroku a Maximus.- Pero, ¿Qué ha sido? y que tiene que ver Valera y su hijo...-

-. Todo esto podremos averiguarlo en Miul...-Dijo Sango.- Mi abuela...- Trato de mentir un poco.- Es dueña de una pequeña biblioteca, y si no mal recuerdo en Miul se encuentra la fuente de los dos mundos, un lugar en donde todo tiene una respuesta...-

-. Entonces marcharemos al alba...- Dijo Blacke, le preocupaba mucho lo que estaba pasando, algo le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.-

Mientras todos daban su punto de vista, Valera camino por el bosque, algo no le cuadraba.- Eres la chica del desierto...- Le dijo una voz.

-. Y tú el niño tonto del desierto...- Saco la lengua mientras se volteaba a ver a Bankotsu.- Sabía que te conocía de algún lugar...-

-. Sí...- Bankotsu todos aquellos años había tenido un muy ligero enamoramiento con aquella pelirroja del desierto, fue molesta en su momento mientras lo observo desde lejos, pero todas las noches siempre se preguntaba como sería aquella pelirroja si se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de buscarla aquel día.- Creo que ahora tenemos un enemigo en común...- Le dijo referente a las quimeras del inframundo.- ¿Algo has hecho para merecer tal castigo?-Preguntó.-

-. Nada que tú no hayas hecho guapo...- Coqueteó Valera, Bankotsu era un hombre atractivo, pero debía regresar al mundo real, en donde los amores no florecían en tiempos de guerra.- Creo que hay algo...algo de lo que podamos ser parte...- No sabía como explicar lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente.-

-. Algo como un futuro que nos compromete a ambos...- Le dijo-

-. Exacto...- Valera observó a Bankotsu y sintió algo que verdaderamente los ataba, algo que no era amor, pero era algo intenso y desesperante que debía cumplir.- Como...ser parte de una profecía...-

-. ¿Crees en profecías?-Preguntó altanero.-

-. Claro...- Le dijo mientras que lo miraba.- ¿Tú no?- Le preguntó.-

Bankotsu lo pensó y solo dijo.- Si fuera parte de una profecía haberme quedado sin nadie aparte de mi hermano en este mundo y haber sido torturado, creo que prefiero crear mi propio futuro.- Le dijo a Valera.-

Ambos se observaron detalladamente, bajo la protección de aquellos arboles, algo les decía que aquella conversación sería clave o el comienzo de algo mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaba.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha había mandado a buscar a Kikyo, pero cuando los guardias le dijeron lo que habían encontrado no lo podía creer. Fue a toda prisa sin esperar ningún carruaje, no ella, ella no podía haber...

Cuando llegó a la estancia un fétido hedor llego a sus fosas nasales, y allí la vio con sus mismas ropas elegantes, llena de sangre y sin vida.- Kikyo...- Se tumbo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de la jóven, la cual parecía mucho más vieja de lo que realmente hubiera sido, Inuyasha se sintió culpable por lo que le había pasado, si no hubieran discutido aquel día Kikyo aún estuviera a su lado como consejera, le habría hecho caso y hubiera buscado él mismo a la perla de Shikon, pero los hubiera no existen, Kikyo había muerto por su error, y ahora debía vivir con eso.

En aquella misma estancia pero cinco días atrás, Kikyo se encontraba en el jardín, este aún conservaba su verde grama y un par de bonitas flores, termino de escribir ambas cartas, las sello y las guardo en su recamara, aquel día su corazón y su mente le habían estado señalando algo terrible, cuando fue a la habitación de su hermano miro el espejo, y repitió lo que en el castillo muchas veces había hecho, al pasar el espejo la niña de cabello blanco y ojos negros la miro con tristeza.- Lo siento tanto...- Se lamento la niña.- Pero ya no puedo soportar más su presencia...-Explico la niña, Kikyo la entendió y la abrazó mientra la niña lloraba en sus brazos, diciendo palabras dulces trato de calmarla.- Todo esta listo, muy pronto serás libres...seremos libres...- Agrego mientras hacía que la niña la viera.- Solo falta que...-

-. No, aquí no...- Le dijo la niña asustada.- Prométeme que lo cuidaras...- Le dijo la niña a Kikyo.- Ya sabes de quien se tratará, por favor debes protegerlo desde el más allá mientras yo trató de contenerla...- Asustada nuevamente le pidió su promesa, Kikyo asintió y sin ningún reproche la abrazo.- Debo irme...nos vemos pronto..- Cuando salió del espejo había caído la noche y con ella sus horrores a la vista, camino a la sala principal y escucho como un millón de alas volaban cerca de ella, entonces los vio y temió por un segundo por su familia más que por ella, recordó la despedida, los te amo que había dedicado a su hermano menor y su madre, y simplemente se sintió en paz, cuando una voz suave de mujer se hizo presente, ella la miro serena.- No te saldrás con la tuya...-Le dijo.- De eso me he asegurado...- La mujer le dijo una palabras y Kikyo sonrió.- Solo un ser resentido como tú puede ser la cabeza de este plan...- La mujer se fue, pero criaturas pequeñas y oscuras aparecieron en su lugar, Kikyo lucho hasta que la primera le mordió el brazo, luego miles de ellas se abalanzaron a ella, drenando todo su ser...

Los amissfilius habían salido de la nada, y tenía a dos pegados a su cuerpo, se miro frente al espejo, su vitalidad estaba siendo chupada por esas criaturas, le faltaba la respiración y simplemente se dejo caer, y en aquella soledad rogó porque todo terminara, porque su hermano y madre hubieran llegado por fin a Lúxor y estuvieran seguros, que Kagome estuviera bien y que le perdonará por todo lo que habría podido haber hecho diferente, y por su puesto, rogó a los dioses porque aquel bebé naciera bien, y que todo su plan junto con la niña de cabello blanco que esperaba encontrar en el más allá saliera bien, sin importar que.

* * *

Creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he publicado aquí hasta el momento...

Falta poco para que nuestro nuevo grupo sepa una verdad dolorosa, y obvio falta muy poco para que esta historia se acabe...

ajajajajaj

Bueno, esta temporada termine, Las Crónicas de la Luz, son solo un abre boca de lo que realmente es esta historia

Graciaaas! **Aky9110!** Espero que haya sido de tú gusto este capitulo, y nos leemos en el próximo!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	15. Destino Cruzado Parte II

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **El Rey del Castillo y La Reina del Hogar**

Inuyasha destrozado había hecho los arreglos funebres para Kikyo, había mandado una carta a la hermana de esta, Kagome pero cuando recibió la respuesta de la misma reina Calipso de que Kagome estaba en el Reino de Miul, este mando la carta ahora a Miul, con la esperanza de que la chica pudiera ir lo más pronto posible a Noxexs y despedir apropiadamente a su hermana.- Parece preocupado mi señor...- Hablo Myoga, Inuyasha lo había llamado porque sentía una curiosidad, Myoga había sido el asistente de su abuelo, y ocasionalmente ayudaba a su padre, si alguien sabía de su hermano el bastardo podría ser él.- Preocupado nunca, siempre ocupado...- Le respondió mientras se servía una taza de té e invitó a Myoga a hacer lo mismo.- ¿Qué sabes del bastardo de mi madre?-Directo y sin rodeos.

Myoga se ahogo con su té, no esperaba esa pregunta en aquellos momentos, miró a Inuyasha, no era su abuelo y tampoco era su madre, él era solamente Inuyasha, sí hablaba con mentiras lo metería al calabozo, y si no de igual manera lo mandarían al calabozo, si Lady Aldana se enterara de que él estuvo detrás de ocultar al hijo de la reina a la vista de todos y haber callado durante tanto tiempo ella lo mataría por haber hablado primero con su nieto que con ella.- Fue una noche de tormenta...- Empezó por lo más simple.- La reina tuvo un parto difícil, las criaturas apenas y podrían haber sobrevivido después de esa noche lejos de su madre...- Eso, decir lo que había pensado en aquel momento era lo mas acertado que podía hacer.-

-. ¿Las criaturas?- Preguntó Inuyasha.- Sí...fueron dos...- Le dijo firmemente.- Su madre apenas y pudo con el parto, dudo mucho que recuerde que hubo un segundo bebé, no se que pudo haber pasado después de que se los llevaran del castillo.- Y era muy cerca de la verdad, nunca preguntó si habían sobrevivido ambos o solo uno, solo se encargo de hacer el papeleo para que nada ni nadie notara su presencia, poco sabía realmente, ni sus nombres, o si quiera si le habían puesto alguno.- Mi señor...- Acoto tratando de calmar sus nervios.- Realmente no debe enfocarse en el bastardo, no aún, cuando salga de todo esta tormenta habrá tiempo de sobra para preguntar y buscar lo que quiera, pero no ahora...- Inuyasha alzó una ceja.- El pasado no ha sido olvidado por su madre, y muchas veces lloro de dolor al no tener a él bebé que cuido durante meses dentro de ella, su madre lo necesita, el reino entero lo necesita, y si su mente le perturba el hecho de que alguien venga en busca de venganza, despreocúpese y ocúpese de lo que ahora importa.- Inuyasha meditó aquellas palabras, tenia razón aún tendría tiempo después de la guerra en busca a su hermano, o sus hermanos, se despidió de Myoga y se dirigió a los calabozos, escucho los gritos atormentados de una mujer, su madre, cuando llego a su celda no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su pulcra y bella madre estaba sucia y despeinada, con rastros de lagrimas y con los ojos huecos de no dormir, lo miro y fue hasta él.- Inuyasha...- Su voz fue lastimera.- Por favor sácame de aquí...- Sus ojos se mostraban aterrados, pero de un momento a otro un ataque de ira la inundo.- ¡Liberarme Maldito ingrato!- Le dijo esta vez.- por...-Sollozo e Inuyasha solo la miraba.- Acabe con mi propio padre para conseguir lo que quería...y ahora...- Izayoi estaba por más que decir perturbada, e Inuyasha no comprendía la magnitud del dolor que ella pudiera sentir, pero sabía que debía remediarlo de algún modo, toda su vida había odiado ver a las mujeres llorar.- el trono esta tan maldito como mi destino...- Y de un momento a otro simplemente se desplomó en el suelo y grito terribles palabras, y grito a todo pulmón, tanto grito que Inuyasha aún fuera de aquel recinto aún podía escuchar sus gritos, y no, no le parecía que su madre estuviera tan rota por dentro que no notara las diferencias entre lo real y no.

Sus guardias le habían comentado que cantaba canciones de cuna y acunaba con sus brazos a un ser inexistente, que lloraba de dolor, y que había tratado de escapar sin mucho éxito, la habían atada en contra de su voluntad, para que no se lastimara, pero nada había funcionado, Inuyasha estaba más que devastado, pero a pesar de todo lo que pudiera estar pasando con su familia, tenía un deber con el pueblo, así que preparó su partida para Luxemberg luego de los actos funebres de Kikyo, si su hermana Kagome pudiera presentar para ellos esperaba poder decirle cuanto lo sentía, aunque esto implicara ocultar la verdadera razón por la que Kikyo había muerto sola y sin ayuda en la casa Higurashi.

Valera, Sango, Kagome y el resto de los hombres habían llegado al amanecer a Miul, Sango había hablado con Valera para que esta no revelara su identidad a ninguno de su compañeros, no aún, Valera no había entendido al principio, pero luego vio la atención y cierta atracción que podía haber entre Miroku y Sango, y decidió callar de momento, Miroku era su amigo, y merecía a alguien quien lo amara con su pasado, su presente y futuro, no sabía si esa persona podría ser Sango, pero sin importar que, no hablaría hasta que ella solucionara su conflicto interno, Kagome se había hecho pasar por Sango, ambas era ligeramente parecidas, así que cuando Sango y Kagome tuvieron el encuentro con su majestad el Rey Olaf de Miul, ni Salazar ni Miroku se habían dado cuenta de verdad quien podría ser la princesa.

Frente a un trono de hierro y un piso de granito oscuro, el Rey Olaf con sus ojos ciegos les dio la bienvenida a Sango y a Kagome al salón del trono, su esposa una mujer fría de cabellos de plata y ojos color del sol las miraron a ambas, a la derecha del rey, un hombre alto y bien parecido, Seshomaru de Goodrag, bastardo real de Irasue, la Reina de Olaf.- Bienvenidas al palacio...- Dijo el hombre ciego desde el trono.- Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación Lady Sango para pasar unos días junto a nuestra familia...-

-. Gracias por invitarme...- Dijo Sango mientras tomaba la palabra- Pero me temo que no podré estar mucho más tiempo del necesario, en nuestro camino a Miul nos hemos encontrado con guerreros de Sotoeternal, los cuales nos han salvado de un ataque de amissfilius, en donde todos mis guardias han fallecido...- Relató Sango.-

-. Lamento oír eso Lady Sango, si los guerreros de Sotoeternal la han escoltado aquí debo agradecerles por su buen gesto...- Aclaró el Rey.- No todos los días recibimos a guerreros de Sotoeternal...-

-. Ahí es a donde quiero llegar su majestad, mi visita se hará acortada debido a la información que he recibido de ellos...- Explico que ellos eran emisarios de un Emir Dos Muertes, y que él junto a su abuela la Reina estaban llamando a un consejo de Reyes, el Rey hasta el momento se había mostrado tranquilo y muy agradable, pero luego de suministrarle la información el hombre tenía una cara agría y de mal humor.- Siento mucho no poder quedarme más tiempo en su palacio como lo hubiera querido su majestad...- Sango queriendo ser lo más neutral posible incluyo.- Nos gustaría poder descansar su majestad...-

-. Por supuesto que sí Lady Sango...- Sonrió el rey ocultando su rabia al no poder llevar acabo sus planes con su hijo adoptivo y Lady Sango.- Ororo las llevará a sus respectivos aposentos... El rey era amable con ellas, pero no lo sería con aquellos intrusos de Sotoeternal.- Su majestad...- Sango lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.- También quisiera pedirle su permiso para utilizar la fuente de los dos mundos, uno de mis acompañantes y un guerrero de Sotoeternal han tenido unos percances para llegar hasta aquí, y quisiéramos saber que es lo que perturba sus caminos...- Dijo.

-. ¿Sus guardias no habían perecido en el camino?-Cuestiono.-

-. Sí, pero creo que los dioses iluminaron la mente de la Reina Calipso para que mandara a tres guerreros del palacio a entregar un recado a su esposa la Reina Irasue...- Irasue sonrió agradable mientras con voz suave respondió.- Mi rey, atenderé las inquietudes de los viajeros que acompañan a Lady Sango en el lago de los dos mundos...- Dijo mientras observó a su esposo y este asintió.- El lago de los dos mundos es una herencia familiar, y solo yo podre guiarlos, descansen todo lo que puedan en la noche los llamare para atender sus inquietudes.- Y sin más que agregar luego de agradecer aquel gesto, Kagome y Sango salieron de la estancia para dan paso ahora a Valera, Miroku y Salazar, como siempre Miroku empezó a hablar y explicar el motivo de su llegada, pero la voz del rey lo interrumpió.- No entiendo porque me quieren en el consejo de Reyes...- Le dijo a los jóvenes molesto.- Hace siglos que no he ido al consejo, y la verdad es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo asistir, mi Reina controla el lago de los dos mundos, el cual nos ha protegido durante siglos, los problemas que tengan los demás reinos poco me interesan...-

Valera llevando aún su ropa del desierto se posiciono delante del rey, llamando su atención con aquella vestimenta, pero sobre todo sobre su voz.- Mi señor, hemos viajado desde Arhick hasta Noxexs, y ahora hasta aquí, el problema lo terminara afectando luego, quien le venderá sedas finas y piedras preciosas para su uso, o quien le venderá los granos que usted y su reino necesitan, el problema tarde o temprano lo afectara...- Dijo tranquila.-

-. ¿De donde eres?-Le preguntó.-

-. Ella es Lady Valera Salazar...- Dijo Miroku.-

-. Salazar...- Susurro el Rey.- No, quienes son tus padres jóven.- Preguntó nuevamente.-

-. Thomas Salazar y Amira Sarraft de Arhick su majestad...- El rey abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos ciegos y esbozo una larga sonrisa- Por su puesto que eres hija de Amira...- Irasue sonrió también ante aquello.- Irasue fue hermana de Iris la madre de Amira, una hermosa mujer según puedo recordar...- Dijo.- Hace años que no sabía de la familia de mi hermana...-Comentó la Reina.- Si has venido desde tan lejos, mi Rey y yo nos uniremos al consejo de Reyes...- Declaró Irasue.

Miroku y Salazar observaron a Valera sonreír, aquel viaje había sido una odisea.

Irasue rió tanto como pudo cuando recibió los diamantes por parte de Maximus Caine, él solo estaba allí mirando como la Reina se reía y pasaba el rato.- ¿Sabes de que se trataba la apuesta?-Preguntó Irasue.-

-. No, su majestad.- Respondió llano.-

-. Le dije a la vieja Calipso que mi esposo ni mi hijo invitarían a su nieta para conocerla, como futura...- La risa no paraba de salir de la boca de la Reina.- oh dioses...para conocerla como futura candidata como esposa de mi hijo...- Continuó un poco más calmada.- Fue hace años, mucho antes de que su nieto mayor abdicara al trono a favor de su hermana...- Argumento.- No pensé que de verdad quisiera lo que le propuse, aunque claro es Calipso después de todo...- Guardo los diamantes.- Cuando lo tenga terminado le haré saber...- Respiro profundo mientras guardaba los diamantes.- Esta noche será larga, descanse Lord Caine...- Despidió Irasue mientras volvía a reír por las locas ideas de Calipso, ella quería una de verdad una nueva corona para su colección.

Había llegado la noche, y con ella Irasue había guiado solo a Valera Bankotsu y a Sango hacía el lago de los dos mundos, en un lugar en el bosque desatibado y frío donde se encontraba un largo espejo ovalado, no había vida vida en aquella parte del bosque.- Mi familia a cuidado este espejo durante miles de generaciones, en el solo podrán ver presente pasado y futuro...- Aclaro.- El pasado para entender que es lo que los a unido, y el futuro para encontrar si podrán vencer con la amenaza...- Dijo mientras se volteaba y observaba a los tres participantes.- ¿Quien primero?

-. Ella...- Dijeron Banktosu y Sango.-

-. Vaya...- Valera se acerco, y cuando estuvo junto a Irasue ella hablo.- Tendrás cuidado, solo observa y mira muy bien lo que te muestra el lago, no tardes en regresar si no encuentras alguna respuesta concluyente...- Dijo riendo.- Aunque es imposible que no la consigas, el lago de los dos mundos no se le escapa ninguna respuesta...- Y entonces, Valera se acerco al que parecía un espejo, pero no, dentro tenía agua, primero metió la cabeza y sintió como todo su cuerpo era forzado a entrar a el espejo. Miles de imagines pasaron por su mirada, hasta que aterrizo de golpe a una hermosa pradera, llena de lirios solares, entonces recordó aquel lugar, era un lugar en Luxemberg, era hermoso, y allí estaba ella, de solo cinco años.

-. Mi preciosa princesa...- Su madre, de cabello negro y ojos como los suyos, por todos los dioses estaba llorando, a penas podía contener su alegría ver a su madre de nuevo.- Te diré un pequeño secreto...- Le dijo, si el lago la había llevado hasta ese momento significaba que era algo importante.- Algún día sera muy importante para alguien, y quiero que lo quieras tanto como yo quiero a tu papa, ¿De acuerdo?- Valera de cinco años asintió, pero también pregunto el porque.- Para que sean felices y formes una familia mi pequeña...- Todo se volvió borroso entonces el escenario cambio, Valera se encontraba en una habitación dormida, y entonces escucho voces, se dirigió a las voces y vio a su madre enfrente a una mujer que no pudo distinguir.- Llévame a mi...-le escucho decir a su madre.- Ella es solo una niña...-

-. Ella interfiere en mis planes...- Hablo la misteriosa mujer mientras le rozaba el rostro a su madre.- tarde o temprano su semilla se esparcirá al igual que lo has hecho tú, debí matarte en cuanto vi que te interponías a mis planes hace años, incluso a tú madre, pero el espejo no me lo permitió, entonces ahora puedo venir por tu hija y se acabaran todos mis problemas...- Hablo, pero su madre no la dejo acercarse a su habitación, ella no intervino, se sintió pequeña y débil, pero algo movió de nuevo el escenario, era ella, un poco mas vieja, estaba en el suelo húmedo y miraba a alguien correr tan rápido que no pudo distinguir quien pudiera ser, su yo del futuro miro a la misma mujer que había amenazado a su madre, aún sin poder ver su rostro pero pudo escucharse.- No podrás encontrar jamás...- La mujer le estrangulo como si fuera de papel, Valera no entendía, pero miles de escenarios mostraban una y otra vez como ella moría, de diferentes maneras a manos de aquella mujer siempre, era como si su vida solo valiera para proteger a quien quiera que fuera aquella persona que salía corriendo.

De una sola estocada el aire llego a sus pulmones, quemándote en el proceso, Bankotsu la observó preocupado y ese instante recordó una de aquellas escenas al parecer hechas al azar, Bankotsu le gritaba y humillaba, diciendo que había matado a B, no entendía a quien se refería, entonces lo entendió.- Tú hermano...- Dijo aún descompuesta.- Es Blacke, el que nos conecta...- Le dijo, Irasue se puso a su altura y la miro y respondió a todas sus dudas.- El pasado te mostró a que has llegado a este mundo, y el futuro...- La miro con asombro.- Tú futuro es incierto, hay algo que el espejo no pudo ver, alguien estará contigo que cambiara por completo tú futuro, pero no por decisión propia, tú lo buscaras...- Le dijo.- El futuro es incierto si te encuentras a esa persona...-

-. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver él?-Preguntó Valera.-

-. No lo se, pero en este instante lo averiguaremos...- Bankotsu observó a las mujeres y se dirigió al lago, he hizo lo mismo que Valera, sintió que era abrazado por la nada, entonces la oscuridad de los callejones se hizo presente, una mujer llevaba en brazos a un bebé, y pudo ver a una mujer aterrorizada, sin poder distinguir su rostro la siguió.- Lleva a ambos lejos de aquí...aún estamos en peligro...- Le dijo la mujer a un hombre fornido, la escena cambió y podía verse en un futuro no muy lejano con una hermosa mujer de ojos color como el mimo cielo despejado, cabello oscuro y con pecas.- Vamos, acompaña B...- Sintió como su corazón era llenado por la cálida sensación de ser mirado con esos ojos llenos de amor, los siguió a ambos, era un hermoso paraíso de lirios solares.- Pronto acabara todo B...- Le dijo aquella mujer, pero todo se desvaneció, el campo las flores, incluso ella.-

-. Debes ir...- Escucho su voz, pero no podía encontrarla.- Protege lo que es importante B...- Entonces de un golpe, sintió como era sacado de aquel lago, sus pulmones ardieron, nada tenía sentido.-...Libre...-

-. ¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender a Irasue.-

-. Un alma libre es lo que los une...- Dijo Irasue.- por eso sus destinos están atados...- Declaró sonriendo.- No puedo decir si esta aquí entre nosotros, o si ya lo conocen, al parecer solo ustedes tienen el derecho de poder tratar de quedarse al lado de este ser...-

-. ¿Que quiere decir?- Preguntó entonces Sango.- Algo a quien no conocemos ha puesto en peligro de muerte a ambos, y ellos decidirán seguirlo, ¿Por cuanto tiempo?- Preguntó.- Cuando la luna y el sol se mezclen y se vean ambos tan cerca de nosotros, allí empezara el tiempo...- Dijo Irasue.- Tú futuro te guía como guardián, pero algo hará que no lo cumplas...-

-. Dijo que el espejo era algo seguro...- Dijo Bankotsu molestó.- No nos ha dejado mas que más preguntas sin responder...-

-. Lo se, y eso es aterrador...- Agrego Irasue.- Al parecer la guerra no tendrá fin, y realmente el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es una mujer poderosa y maligna, deben irse...-Miró a Valera.- Terminen la misión y alejate lo más posible de él, ambos no deberán encontrar por nada en el mundo, terribles consecuencias traerán si lo están...- Sugirió, dejando a ambos peor y con más preguntas que respuestas.

Kagome había sido llamada por su majestad el Rey Olaf, el hombre la había dado una carta en medio de la noche, Kagome sintió un mal presentimiento, y cuando termino de leerla lagrimas saladas y amargas corrieron por su rostro...

 _Lady Higurashi Kagome._

 _Me encuentro en la muy apenada posición de anunciarle, que debido a los recientes ataques recibidos en el reino de Noxexs, su hermana Lady Kikyo Higurashi ha sido encontrada sin vida, sentidas condolencias a usted y su familia._

 _Su Alteza Real La Reina Madre._

Kagome había estado inconsolable después de aquello, no supo como ni cuando Sango había regresado de su platica con Lady Irasue, apenas había dormido, y todos la habían brindado condolencias, pero debía encontrar un modo de poder ir lo más pronto posible al palacio, su hermana, si había muerto en el palacio entonces la situación era más precaria de lo que en algún punto imagino, cuando Salazar dio su apoyo incondicional ante aquella adversidad al prometer llevarla, junto con los hermanos Caine, para que no estuviera sola, Sango se iría ese mismo día pero más tarde junto con Miroku y Maximus Caine, mientras era trasladada hasta el reino de Noxexs sintió como sus nauseas aumentaban, tristeza y ansiedad, en cuanto llego al palacio junto con los hermanos Caine, los guardias los habían revisado, apenas pudo despedirse de Salazar, pero no importaba en aquel momento...

Ese mismo día había sido la ceremonia de su hermana, fue despedida como una princesa, cañones sonaron por su perdida, y ella la única Higurashi en aquel lugar, tuvo la desagradable tarea de lanzar una flecha al bote donde hermosas campanillas del invierno, no pudo verla por la gravedad en que el cuerpo había sido hallado, pero era su hermana, no tenía dudas, el collar de la flor de campanilla en sus manos lo comprobaba. Luego de aquella triste escena, siguieron los días, y no tuvo en contacto con ningún miembro de la familia Real, desconocía el porque, y en aquellos momentos poco le importaba, al llegar a las tierras de su familia se sintió como una niña otra vez, una niña triste y sin hogar aparente, había cambiado, recordaba aquel lugar como un palacio gigante, pero era la mirada de una niña la que veía aquel hermoso pero muy humilde castillo Higurashi.- Lady Kagome hemos llegado...- Declaró el cochero, se bajo del mismo e inspecciono todo, se adentro a su antiguo hogar, y camino por los largos y frescos pasillos de madera, miro los estanques que tenían aún unos cuantos peses, y cuando abrió la puerta corrediza del salón principal sus ojos sorprendieron a un intruso en particular.- Disculpe la intromisión Lady Kagome...-El hombre frente a ella no lo reconoció, pero sus ojos dorados la miraron con terror.- Siento mucho la perdida de su hermana Kikyo...-

-. Es algo que ambos sentimos...- Contestó, pero alguien entro de manera inesperada, era Azka, una de las siervas de Kikyo reconoció Inuyasha, la jóven traía un sobre el cual entregó con suma importancia a Kagome.- Lady Kikyo me dio instrucciones de entregar esto a su llegada Lady Kagome por si algo llegara a pasar..- Dijo Azka, miro al Rey Inuyasha pálido y sin vida, aquella carta era la que había estado buscando durante horas, Kikyo le había dejado una la cual había leído con premura, solo decía lo mucho que sentía haberle dejado, y que esperaba que con el tiempo notara que con cada acto interesado que cometiera, la vida le pasaría factura.- Siento mucho señor...-

-. Lord Inuyasha...- Respondió, sin poder aprovechar la confusión de la jóven, Lady Kagome era idéntica a su hermana Kikyo, pero algo, quizás era el hecho de que Kagome fuera un poco más baja, y con más curvas, o su mirada opaca por la tristeza de haber perdido un ser querido, pero algo Kagome tenía que lo hacía dudar de respirar- Lord Inuyasha, debo pedirle que...-Cuando cayó en cuenta de su nombre solo pudo hacer una simple "o" con su boca, el Rey Inuyasha, estaba en presencia del mismo Rey Inuyasha.- Siento mucho no haberlo reconocido mi señor, pero tenía años que no veía a Noxexs...-

-. No se preocupe Lady Kagome...- Kagome pudo sentir la mirada fija en la carta en sus manos, Lady Calipso le había enseñado a ser intuitiva, y aquella carta significaba algo más para Inuyasha que para ella, y aunque fuera muy Rey, Kagome se dispuso a abrir y leer la carta en su presencia.- Disculpe pero...-

-. Creo que no se encuentra aquí solo para mostrar sus condolencias mi señor...- Ataco Kagome.- Ha estado pendiente del sobre que me ha dejado mi hermana Kikyo, y creo que por respeto a ella, debo leerlo antes de cualquier cosa, incluyendo Reyes mi señor...- Declaró, abrió la carta y empezó a leer de manera apresurada.-

 _Querida Hermana_

 _Recuerdo cuando eramos pequeñas, solía quejarme ante tus solicitudes de atención, y recuerdo el día en que al fin te dedique un poco de tiempo, peine tú largo cabello, y también dije palabras venenosas a un pequeño que había llegado a casa y había captado tú atención, siento mucho por no haber sido la hermana que querías, la hermana que merecías, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que ambas hemos llegado a la vida adulta, aún leo tus primeras cartas de tu estancia en el castillo de Umi, y me parece un lugar maravilloso, creo que hasta puedo imaginarte viviendo allí toda tú vida, junto un amoroso esposo, y montones de niños traviesos como lo fuiste en su momento, el motivo de esta carta no es realmente una despedida, quisiera que no lo tomaras de esa forma, el príncipe Inuyasha y yo hemos discutido por el estado del reino, me he ido por mi cuenta, y sé muy en el fondo, que con toda esta situación sería una suerte si llegara al día en que te vuelva a ver, por eso hermana quisiera que pusieras en su lugar al príncipe, estoy segura después de todos estos años de leer tus cartas y tu progreso no se te será difícil, espero cuidarte desde el más allá si los dioses me lo permiten, gracias por demostrar que aún en mi amargura de niña tú me amaste incondicionalmente._

 _Atte. Kikyo Higurashi._

Kagome ni corta ni perezosa observó primero al Rey, dejo que la ira fluyera por sus venas, y luego de manera rápida estampo un puño en el rostro del rey.- ¡Usted ha asesinado a mi hermana!- Le dijo furiosa, mientras llamaba la atención de los hermanos Caine que apenas estaban recorriendo el palacio.- ¡Quizás no de manera directa, pero lo ha hecho! ¿Qué ha hecho para que Kikyo haya tenido que venir hasta nuestro hogar y encontrar la misma muerte esperando por ella?- Kagome le dio ahora una sonora cachetada al momento en el que entraron los gemelos Caine, Inuyasha apenas y había podido reaccionar.- ¡Responda de una buena vez!-Exigió.-

Inuyasha impresionado por aquel temperamento, se le ilumino el rostro y de un momento a otro entendió que una niña le había dado un puño en su rostro y luego una cachetada, y por si fuera poco le exigió respuestas, ¿Quien se creía Kagome Higurashi que era él?- Yo le enseñe eso...- Volteó su mirada dorada a un par de gemelos frente a la puerta.- Su majestad, disculpe el temperamento de Lady Kagome, pero creo que es mejor que...-

Interrumpido de la peor manera posible, Blacke no cabía de la vergüenza al ver a Kagome actuar de aquella manera.- Me importa muy poco que él sea el Rey de todos los siete Reinos!-Alzó la voz y miro a Inuyasha y todo en aquella habitación levito por la furia de esta.- Siéntate...-Ordenó he Inuyasha sin saber porque obedeció.- Ahora mismo quiero una explicación...-

Inuyasha aclaro su garganta.- Primero que nada debo aclararte en caso de que no le recuerdes que soy tú rey...- Dijo

-. Y debo aclararte que murió MI hermana quizás por tú culpa...-

-. Kikyo y yo tuvimos una discusión y se marcho...- Dijo.- No la obligue a irse..-Eso podría ser cuestionable.- Soy él rey y...- Kagome no pudo más y simplemente lo ignoro.-

-. Puede marcharse a donde alguien le importe su argumento básico de soy rey...- Emulo un poco la voz de Inuyasha.- Ahora váyase de mi casa, si usted es rey en su castillo, yo soy la reina de mi hogar, ahora largo de aquí...- Y sin más lo había dejado solo para que se marchara, Kagome Higurashi había sido una bomba inesperada, y en su interior recordó que la necesitaría para conseguir la perla de Shikkon...

Pero no hoy, había sido demasiada vergüenza por un solo día...

* * *

Bueno...

No era la manera correcta de Inuyasha Y Kagome conocerse, pero...

Creo que inuyasha se lo merecía so...

Graciaaas! **Aky9110!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	16. Confesiones

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Confesiones**

Kagome había sido anunciada junto a los hermanos Caine, ambos hermanos se encontraban curiosos por la ausencia de la reina Izayoi, aunque ambos habían acordado estar pendiente de Kagome, la cual aún estaba un poco triste por la muerte de su hermana. A Kagome le habían enseñado a no tenerle miedo la muerte, o tristeza, en el reino de Luxemberg aunque la muerte era algo trágico, no se lloraba por la muerte en si, si no por los que quedaban aún en la tierra.- Lady Kagome...- Saludó Inuyasha desde su asiento, el despacho era algo privado, y requería de privacidad para aquella conversación o algún arranque de ira de la Higurashi, para cualquiera de las dos, estaba preparado.- Por favor tome asiento...- Inuyasha sirvió una copa de vino y asumió que Kagome había recibido su invitación por pura cortesía o alguna disculpa por su comportamiento el otro día.- No le debo ninguna disculpa, si es por eso que me ha llamado Rey Inuyasha...- Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo tragó más de la cuenta y se ahogo.- Si es así pierde su tiempo, en pocos días me iré de nuevo al castillo de Umi en Luxemberg, allí se encuentra mi nuevo hogar...-

-. Su familia...- Quiso intervenir, pero la jóven nuevamente no lo dejaba.-

-. Mi familia se encuentra de visita a un familiar lejano de Lúxor, que casualmente queda en el Reino de Luxemberg...- Explico, los sentimientos de Inuyasha le estaban haciendo el trabajo fácil aquel hombre era fácil de leer- Si no necesita más nada de mi, creo que será mejor que me retire...-

-. Espere...-Le dijo tratando de poner su mente en orden.- Debemos hablar...-

-. No, no debemos, a usted no le debo absolutamente nada...-

-. Las tierras de su familia podrán ser dispuesta por el reino y su familia...-

-. ¿No lo entiende?-Preguntó Kagome.- Su presencia me molesta, todo el reino me perturba, hay tanta energía maligna en este lugar que creo que sería imposible liberar a su reino de la terrible guerra que se acerca, ni el consejo de reyes podrá hacer algo para ayudarlo a salir de tanta desgracia.- Le hizo saber de un solo golpe lo que pensaba, pero Inuyasha no se quedo atrás.-

-. Podría hacer que la arresten por insubordinar a su Rey.-

-. Usted a duras penas es un rey...- Kagome refuto sin miedo.- Un rey no ofrece amenazas a una jóven cuya casa ha sido la más fiel de todas a su real majestad, un rey no deja morir a una amiga, y usted no es mi rey porque no pienso vivir en toda esta oscuridad...- Le dijo, pero algo detuvo su acalorada discusión, los guardias entraron tan rápido como pudieron.- Su majestad...Su madre la Reina...-

-. ¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras seguía a los guardias, escucho gritos tormentosos, los mismos gritos que escuchaba todas las noches en los calabozos cuando visitaba a su madre.- ¿Donde esta?-Preguntó, pero no fue necesario ya que Kagome salió disparada, la chica tenía unos pantalones debajo de aquel vestido azul oscuro, la siguió y cuando la encontró no entendía porque su madre miraba a los acompañantes de Kagome con tanta ilusión.- Regresaron...- Kagome escucho hablar a la reina loca.- Han regresado...- Las lagrimas de felicidad no tardaron en inundar los ojos de Izayoi y con alegría desbordada quiso acercarse a uno de los gemelos, pero Kagome no la dejó, se interpuso entre ella y los gemelos.- Kagome...- Susurro su nombre y con piedad miró a los ojos de la jóven mujer.- Sácame de aquí...me quieren muerta...- Acuso, y de un momento a otro la reina Izayoi en su locura gritó, pero no como antes, eran un horrible y espantoso sonido que hacía que todo aquel que la escuchara por demasiado tiempo sangrara por la nariz y oídos, Kagome con esfuerzo la alzó con su poder, y trató de acercase a la reina, concentró energía pura en sus palmas, y entonces toco el pecho de la reina, con una luz brillante el palacio de Nox fue iluminado, y la reina simplemente cayó después de aquel contacto, Kagome se sintió aliviada después de dejar de escuchar el horrible gritó de la reina, Inuyasha al ser el espectador de todo aquello vio la reacción de su madre ante los gemelos, gemelos...

-. Te encuentras bien Kagome?-Preguntó el de ojos café, mientras que el de ojos azules lo miró de manera retadora.-

-. ¿Qué le has hecho?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras llegaba hasta una inconsciente Izayoi en el suelo.- Solo la he dormido...-Respondió Kagome aún sentada y con una mano del gemelo en el hombro.- ¿La conocen?-Preguntó Kagome a los gemelos, los cuales asintieron de forma pausada.- Nos trajo aquí hace años, hasta que la reina Calipso vino cuando la proclamaron reina, ese día nos marchamos con la reina Calipso...- Dijo Bankotsu aún recordando su ultimo encuentro.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó a Inuyasha mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.-

-. No lo se...- Respondió, aún devolviendo la mirada a Bakotsu.- La llevare a su celda, es un peligro aún para ella misma...- El tono de voz del rey fue lastimero, los guardias los siguieron, los que no habían caído desmayados por el poder de la reina.- Vamos...- Kagome se apoyo en Blacke, y se dirigió de nuevo al despacho del Rey.- ¿Que haces?-

-. Encontrar respuestas...- Simplemente Kagome respondió.

Muy lejos de allí, en las islas del sur se encontraban Valera y Salazar mojados, por culpa de el jóven.- Nunca puedes calcular bien las distancias cuando estas conmigo...-Dijo Valera mientras se quitaba el chaleco y quedaba solo en pantalones cortos un top, mostrando así el tatuaje de la salamandra en su espalda.- Si no dejas de verme voy a pensar cosas que no son Salazar...- Aclaró Valera, mientras que Salazar aún con la mirada fija en ella le respondió sincero.- Puedes pensar las cosas que no son, pero si son Valera...-

-. Arecheleus Salazar, basta...- Le dijo molesta.- No es hora de tus juego de amor...-

-. No son juego de amor..- Le respondió.- De verdad me gustas, me gustas desde hace años...- Le dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.- ¿Por qué no puedes solo aceptar las cosas como son?-Preguntó y Valera se plantó delante de él y hablo tan claro como el agua.- No me gustas, no me has gustado, y no me vas a gustar en la vida...- Le dijo mientras que Salazar solo sonreía.- ¡No te rías! es muy enserio...-

-. Valera, cuando mientes tú pecho se pone rojo...- Señalo.- ¿Por qué te haces la guerrera conmigo? Ambos sabemos que me quieres...-

-. Porque...-Suspiro, tratando de no sonar extraña.- ¿Todo este tiempo? Es decir, fui a Sotoeternal...y después de tanto tiempo...- Trago espeso, no quería admitir una verdad así delante de Salazar.- Basta, estamos en una misión, ahora no...-

-. Nunca es el momento...- Dijo molesto el hombre.- Primero la prioridad era el entrenamiento, después estabas hormonal por no se cuanto tiempo...-

Valera quería llorar, Salazar no sabía absolutamente nada, y de verdad no quería hablar de más.- ¡Basta!-Grito mientras le daba una cachetada.- Deja de pensar en un nosotros y concentra toda tu diminuta atención a lo que verdad importa en estos momentos...- Cuando Valera trató de salir de allí apenas dio la vuelta y vio sobre su pecho una muy afilada espada.- Esto es tú culpa...- Dijo a Salazar mientras eran rodeados por nativos con mascaras llenas de plumas, y decoración que los hacían ver fieros y muy capaces de lo que sea. Bonito día para una confesión inesperadamente esperada.

Sango y Miroku estaban haciendo una fogata, la noche había caído, y ellos aún se encontraban al aire libre.- Espero que Caine regrese pronto por más leña...- Dijo Sango mientras miraba como Miroku desollaba a unos cuantos conejos para comer, a Sango no le pareció la escena más bonita, pero al menos tendría que comer.- No te gusta el conejo?-Preguntó Miroku.- No...digo...¡SI!...es solo que estoy un poco preocupada...- Dijo al final.- Me preocupa Kagome, su hermana no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero era la mejor persona para Kagome, y ahora Bankotsu, me tiene un poco preocupada de que este atado a algo sin que de verdad sepa las reales consecuencias que podrían traer a su vida...- Miroku la miró, era bonita, inteligente, y preocupada, no podía decir que era amor, apenas la conocía, pero sabía que podría ser una leal amiga.- En Sotoeternal las personas que me enseñaron a mi y a Salazar tenían una respuesta a lo que tienes en este momento...- Le dijo.- ¿Y que sera?-Preguntó curiosa.-

-. Si un loto florece en la oscuridad y la adversidad, que tienen que enfrentar tus amigos para que no superen lo que les viene...- Dijo y rió desbocado.- O algo así iba el dicho...- Aclaró rápido.- Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, o con los dichos...-

-. A mi me parece que lo eres...- Le dijo Sango.- Las palabras sabias llegan con la experiencia...- Escucho un silbido de parte de él.-No hagas así...- Rió un poco.- Mi abuela es una mujer muy sabia, y me ha enseñado de todo un poco...-

-. Me imagino, al ser dueña de una biblioteca ha de ser una mujer culta...- Sango se le estrujo un poco el corazón, y simplemente esbozo una sonrisa.- Es una buena mujer si te ha criado para preocuparte por tus amigos...- Agregó.

Sango estaba avergonzada, avergonzada de quien era en realidad, nunca nadie le había hablado así, tan honesto y sin un titulo en la frente.- Aunque debo decir, que si no te ha enseñado a cocinar ha hecho un grave error...-Le escucho decir.- Mi madre una vez antes de morir me dijo que si no aprendía a valerme por mi mismo nadie vendría en mi ayuda...-

-. Tú madre...¿Murió cuando eras muy jóven?-Preguntó Sango.-

-. Murió en el momento incorrecto...- Respondió.- Una maravillosa mujer, que me enseño poco pero grandes lecciones...-

-. Mi madre murió cuando tenía unos ocho...-Revelo, aún recordando el funeral.- Me hubiera gustado que hubiera podido ver en lo que me he convertido...-

-. Seguro lo hace...- Le dijo.- Todos nuestros ancestros nos miran desde lo más alto...- Ambos miraron las estrellas esa noche, y pendientes de cualquier peligro siguieron con una platica muy amena. Muy al contrarió de Inuyasha y Kagome.

-. Necesitamos respuestas...- Había esperado todo el día para ser atendida por Inuyasha, y los gemelos se habían quedado por ordenes suyas, necesitaban respuestas ante aquello que presenciaron en la mañana.- Su madre...-

-. Mi madre ha tenido delirios desde que estalló la guerra...-Reveló Inuyasha sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza.- Lo que hizo hoy no tiene nada que ver con ustedes...-

-. Mientes...- Hablo Bankotsu.- Esa mujer nos trajo a mi y a mi hermano al palacio en cuanto nos vio, siempre estaba atenta con nosotros, siempre trataba de hacernos reír y de que estuviéramos cómodos, nunca nos falto nada mientras estuvimos en el palacio, y cuando quisimos preguntarle el porque nos tenía aquí simplemente calló sin decir ni una palabra...- Recordó en la que una oportunidad en la que ambos le habían preguntado porque tantas molestias para con ellos, y la reina solo bajo la cabeza y se marcho sin decir una palabra.- Después de muchos años pude ver la verdad...- Dijo Bankotsu, Inuyasha lo miró, ambos se miraban imponentes y poderosos.- Tú madre sintió culpa todas las veces en las que nos daba algo, tú madre la reina tiene el corazón lleno de remordimientos que nadie puede quitarle...-

-. ¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi madre!- Le grito Inuyasha a Banktosu.- No sabes lo que ha sufrido...-

-. Perder a un bastardo no es suficiente mi Rey...- Blacke hablo y retó a Inuyasha con la mirada.- Su madre tuvo un hijo a cual nunca cuido, pero luego lo tuvo a usted...- Reveló, Kagome estaba impactada por toda la información que estaba escuchando.- Nosotros no tuvimos una madre, no tuvimos un hogar hasta después de ver y sentir en carne propia lo que es el mismo infierno...- Le contó mientras se acercaba a Inuyasa, el cual lo miraba furioso.- Siempre tuvo que comer, siempre ha tenido un techo en donde dormir, cuando apenas eramos unos niños fuimos sometidos a las peores condenas que alguien aún siendo adulto tiene que soportar, el remordimiento de su madre no basta para compararse con todo lo que hemos pasado, quizás usted sea el Rey, pero nosotros somos su peor enemigo en este momento.- Aclaro Blacke.- Somos el pueblo que pasa hambre, los niños que mueren por no tener que llevarse a la boca antes de irse a la cama, nosotros somos los que hacemos funcionar este reino, y usted tarde o temprano caerá si no se da cuenta de lo que de verdad importa...- Sin más que agregar, los hermanos Caine se marcharon, y Kagome e Inuyasha se habían quedado solos en aquella habitación.

Inuyasha solo cerró los ojos, en parte ellos tenían razón, incluso el guerrero de Sotoeternal aún retumbaba en su memoria todo lo que él había dicho, tres hombres le habían dicho la verdad, tres molestos hombres honestos le habían dicho la verdad, una verdad que no había querido enfrentar, una verdad que Kikyo y él sabían, y ahora simplemente estaba perdido.- Cuando peleamos, Kikyo me dijo que mi madre terminaría por condenarnos a todos en el castillo, pero creo que al final terminare siendo yo el que nos condene, no quiero tú lastima...por favor termina de irte, no quiero también cargar con tu muerto sobre mi conciencia.-

-. Mi hermana y yo eramos más hermanas a la distancia que en la cercanía...- Comentó Kagome.- Llevas el peso de millones de personas, aún no estas listo para ser Rey, y no creo que hayas querido ser Rey...-

-. No...- Le confesó.- Hubiera preferido crecer como un marginado...-

-. No digas eso...- Le dijo.- Te propongo un trato...- Le dijo Kagome.- Kikyo... ¿Tenía algún plan?-Preguntó, su hermana siempre había sido una persona practica y preparada para cualquier problema que pudiera haber en el camino.-

-. Kikyo me hablo de la perla de Shikkon...- Contó abriendo los ojos y mirando el rostro de Kagome completamente sereno.- Encontrarla y hacerla funcionar desde la torre más alta del castillo, así acabaríamos con la peste, pero esto...- Los amissfilius eran otra cosa inesperada, y aterradores.- Quizás no...-

-. Leí sobre ella...- Interrumpió.- podrías pedir ayuda...-

-. El consejo de Reyes...- Susurro.- No sabría como estar allí...y solo faltan cuatro días...-

-. Puedo ir contigo...- Le propuso.- Una vez que te haya ayudado, tu error de haber dejado ir a mi hermana por querer abrir tus ojos a la verdad que esta pasando sera, completamente olvidado y perdonado una vez que todo esto se resuelva...- Kagome había tratado con Reyes antes, y sabía que Inuyasha no estaba preparado para lo que venía.-

-. Gracias...- La dejo ir, porque ese había sido un día muy frustrante para él.

Valera y Salazar estaban atados, y enjaulados por aquellas personas, Salazar no quería hablarle a Valera, y ella estaba aún consternada por el secreto que guardaba, había llegado la noche y con ella el sereno de la isla, los hombres con las mascaras le habían dejado comida, y luego los habían enjaulado en una misma celda, Salazar miraba a Valera tan serió como podía.- Lo siento...- Después de aquellas palabras no podría parar.- Siento mucho haberme ido hace siete años de forma inesperada, siento mucho ser una mujer que solo piensa en no quererte, siento mucho tantas cosas...- Hace siete años en Sotoeternal se habían encontrado luego de haber pasado cuatro años sin verse, Salazar al ver a Valera hecha toda una hermosa jóven, y Valera al ver que él había en cierta medida madurado, se unieron en su tienda una noche de verano, Valera sintiendo pena y mucha vergüenza sin decir adiós, dejando a un confundido Salazar, hasta ese día no habían hablado del tema.- Siento muchísimo haber perdido a la criatura que se gestó esa noche...- Y sin más Valera lloró como aquella vez que supo que estaba en la espera de un nuevo ser, el señor B la había ayudado en todo, y cuando llego la hora de alumbrar la criatura había nacido y muerto unos días después, un hermoso niño de cabellos de fuego, tan diminuto tan suyo y de él, y desde ese día no pudo con su alma, nunca le había dicho nada a Salazar, siempre había sentido vergüenza y culpa, pero entonces sintió algo sobre sus hombros, Salazar aún con las manos y pies atados se las arreglo para rodear con sus brazos su cuerpo, y susurro palabras consoladoras, y palabras sabias también, se sintió libre, y por un momento solo quiso quedarse así, sin ninguna preocupación.

-. Lo siento tanto...- Dijo Salazar.- Siento no haber estado ahí cuando más me necesitaste, siento mucho no haber podido apoyarte en un momento tan terrible, siento aún más el no haberte escrito durante todo ese año...siento haberte dado un regalo de los dioses y que no pudiera sobrevivir a este mundo...- Ahora algo cálido la mojo, pero no quiso saber que.- Te juro por mi vida que te haré una casa en el bosque, como la casa en donde nos conocimos, y allí viviremos por un tiempo y tendremos un nuevo integrante en el grupo, puede ser pelirrojo y con tus pecas, puede ser exactamente como tú, porque desde hace mucho solo quiero decirte que te quiero en miles de formas que no puedes imaginar, y sé que aunque te vayas de mi lado, aún te voy a querer, porque creo que mi vida y mi alma solo te pueden pertenecer...-Valera sollozó aún más y mientras ambos se desahogaban en aquella horrible jaula, los dioses sonrieron con gusto.

Después de aquella noche de confesiones, Valera y Salazar fueron despertados por una ceremonia, al parecer ellos eran los protagonistas de aquello, los lanzaron a ambos al piso fuera de la jaula, tocando el frío piso de piedra, entonces allí vieron a una jóven de cabello negro, y ojos color violeta, pequeña pero con adornos en su cabello que la distinguen del resto, una corona de plumas y en centro un pequeño circulo con cinco murciélagos volando alrededor.- Mi nombre es Shiori, y soy la emperatriz de la gran isla de Tique, quienes son ustedes intrusos...- La niña, no pasaban quizás de los quince, pero hablaba con una propiedad que a ambos sorprendió.- De las tierras de las arenas...-

-. Creo que...-

-. Somos emisarios de Lord Emir Dos Muertes gran Emperatriz Shiori...- Valera Interrumpió a Salazar de decir algo totalmente inapropiado.- Hemos venido por...-

-. Por el consejo de Reyes...- Terminó la niña, pronto a la señal de esta fueron desatados y guiados por la niña hasta un templo en el centro de la isla.- Creo que el tiempo en cautiverio los ha hecho reflexionar...- Dijo mientras aún caminaba.- El gran Imperio de Tequi esta muy lejos de aquí, nosotros sabemos lo que sucederá, los monjes de Tique ya me han advertido de su visita.- Entonces, cuando la niña paro de hablar notaron en donde se encontraban.

Un valle, y en su centro una gran construcción con una larga escalera, un templo o el hogar de la Emperatriz, al rededor casas con techos de oro puro, estructuras de color blanco y grandes, aquello podría ser el paraíso perdido.- Los he estado esperando desde hace un buen tiempo...- Se dirigió la Emperatriz.- Tiempos terribles vendrán y temo que el gran Impero de Tique este afectado por eso, antes de aceptar la esmeralda prometida, quiero que aceptan antes esto.- Un zarcillo, redondo y grueso de oro puro, Salazar lo tomó y sintió un gravado en la superficie.- La superficie tiene como escrito las cinco bendiciones de la casa de Imperial de Tequi que son representados por cinco murciélagos, riqueza, estatus, amor, salud, y la muerte...- Explico.- Si lo aceptan y conservan hasta que el indicado lo tengan, apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos en la guerra...- Declaró.

Valera y Salazar aceptaron, al final debían complacer a la Emperatriz

Pero ambos no contaban que aquel regalo tardaría en ser entregado...

* * *

Hola!

Espero que le haya gustado, también debo decirles que se de un paso a Relatos de Las Crónicas de la Luz, hay historias que no agregue aquí y creo que merecen saber el porque los personajes toman ciertas actitudes, espero que les guste! y un adelanto, para los que me conocen y han leído mis antiguas historias les estare haciendo un Remake!

aaaay...cuando hay inspiración :3

Ahora si...

No había leído un comentario sobre la intriga que he causado al dar suelta rienda al dejar saber que Francis es mitad Indarrean...

Pero también lo son los gemelos Caine...

La Reina Aldana

El señor B...

La tribu de los shichintai que aún queda...

Es decir, son muchos indarrean, cualquiera puede ser el hijo o la hija de Izayoi, nunca he especificado el sexo del bastardo, solo que será develado cuando sea un hombre mayor, pero la palabra hombre engloba a toda la humanidad, entonces creo que aún no podría decir "Hey este o esta es el bastardo!" #NOPuedeSER!

Quedan poco menos de cinco o seis capitulos para terminar, en donde la guerra sera una realidad, aunque lo he venido diciendo en todos los capítulos, la guerra es silenciosa, y tiene rostro de mujer, y aunque me gustaría darme la bomba de tomarme unas vacas sería cruel cuando ya tengo 300 visitas al lugar, entonces, creo que lo mínimo que merezco es un hermoso reviews por cada persona que me lea para poder publicar la segunda temporada lo más pronto posible... o no?

Allí veremos a un personaje que creo todos queremos, y aunque no sea el más bonito, para mi en cierta forma le tengo un cariño especial por ser algunas veces ser el menospreciado de Fanfiction...so

Graciaaas! **Aky9110! Y a Taina23 por seguir mi historia!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	17. Previo

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Previo**

Koga estaba esperando a su nuevo comandante, pero entonces un ataque de bestias grandes feas y peludas empezó.- ¡Quimeras del infierno!-Grito uno de los hombres de Lady Northwood, entonces preparado para pelear algo en su camino se interpuso, un lobo grande y gris estaba frente aquella quimera y salto para morderle directamente el cuello, un guerrero de cola dividida en tres eslabones dorados llamo su atención, se unió a la acción tan pronto recobro un poco de percepción a su alrededor, aquellas bestias no hacían nada por impedir que las matarán, entonces escucho una voz firme de mujer.- ¡Es una trampa!- Y una explosión se escuchó, dejándolo sordo momentáneamente, cuando todo cobro un poco de sentido para él, solo pudo quedarse de piedra por unos minutos.

La mujer, de cabellos rojos estaba frente a él protegiéndolo de un ataque de esa bestia, tan pronto como Lady Northwood se interpuso entre él y la bestia la mujer simplemente tomo su hocico y lo abrió hasta que la bestia no resistió la fuerza de aquella mujer y murió en el acto, luego de eso recobró el sentido y se unió a la lucha, después de horas de una batalla sangrienta Koga se encontraba en una tienda siendo atendido por una leve herida en el rostro, nada que no sanara y no dejara cicatriz, pero en medio de aquella paz, Lady Northwood se adentro como un torbellino, seguida de dos hombres dirigió una mirada y la tienda fue desocupada de manera inmediata, dejando solo a él y a Lady Northwood.- Entre mis hombre se esparce el rumor de que eres el capitán que dejó su puesto en la batalla de Lúxor hace unos días atrás, no me guió por rumores...-Alzó una gruesa ceja roja.- Por eso he leído que su alteza real, la reina Calipso ha mandado personalmente...- A continuación observó una carta y espero a que la mujer hablara.- No solo abandonaste tú lugar en el frente, si no también has traído deshonor a la familia Real...-

-. Eso que tiene de relevante?- Preguntó humillado y molesto.-

-. Demasiado diría yo...- Contesto seria.- En mi escuadrón solo hay personas de élite, somos más que compañeros somo una familia, y si no puedes trabajar en equipo y mantener tu norte, entonces no veo mucho sentido de que dures aquí más del tiempo del necesario, creo que sería mejor si te terminas de ir debido a los sucesos de hoy...-

-. Hoy no ha pasado nada, luche como todos aquí.-

-. Te equivocas..- Le respondió-Hoy un hombre al que todos apreciamos a tenido que ser amputado de una mano por tu incompetencia al poner primero tú seguridad...- Koga lo recordó, el hombre estaba a unos centímetros de él y una de las bestias estaba por atacar a uno de ellos, más específicamente a él, cuando lo vio solo a centímetros de su rostro por acto reflejo lo apartó de el y lo mando en dirección al otro jóven, siguió su lucha porque nunca pensó en que aquel hombre necesitara ayuda.- Tu rostro denota molestia e ira, la ira es el arma de los cobardes, y en mi escuadrón no hay puesto para tal persona...- Alzó nuevamente su ceja y agregó.- No me importa quien eres, ni de donde eres, me importa es a donde y ahora te dirigirás porque solo sabiendo eso, sabre con que cuento yo y mis hombres.- Sin pensarlo Koga protesto.-

-. Era mi vida o la de él..- Se excuso.- Hubo otros que se han salvado, hay un pueblo cercano que ha podido pasar tranquila una noche sin la molestia de esos seres irrumpiendo en su ambiente, ¿qué tanto importa la mano de un hombre? cuando hay personas que aún siguen con vida.-

-. Importa cuando ese hombre pudo haber sido tú...- Refuto.- Importa porque por muchas vidas que salves a tu alrededor, aún el que importa al final del día eres solo tú mismo, importa porque has llegado hasta aquí para trabajar bajo mi comando, importa porque como ya lo he explicado y al parecer aún no lo entiendes, esto es más que un escuadrón esto es nuestra familia, nuestros compañeros durante el tiempo que dure esto, los únicos que velaran por ti a la hora de pasar algún contratiempo, y si no puedes con eso, entonces márchate de una buena vez...-Sin dejar tiempo se retiró dejando a Koga pensativo.

La guerra no era un hecho, solo eran sucesos inesperados un hecho aislado, no pasaría más allá...o si?

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían puesto en marcha esa misma mañana, ambos viajaban hacía Luxemberg, el consejo de Reyes no tardaría en dar comienzo en unos dos días, ambos estaban planeando planteamientos para solucionar aquella situación y de paso ayuda para el estado en el que se encontraba Noxexs, aunque cuando Inuyasha se fue el reino aún tenía penurias y muchas carencias el pueblo lo vitoreo debido a lo que era un gran avance, más seguridad en las calles, y eso a Inuyasha le confortaba un poco.- Debemos estar listo para la guerra...- Sugirió Kagome.-

-. No es una guerra, no estamos cerca de una, solo estamos tratando de controlar una situación inusual, un desequilibrio...-Explico.-

-. Te equivocas, mi viaje a Miul me ha llevado a conocer a una mujer, la cual es seguido por una bestia terrible la cual quiere asesinarla, al parecer ella y Bankotsu Caine serán perseguidos por esas criaturas hasta quitarle la vida...- Explico.- No se el porque, pero estoy segura de que estos serán nuestros últimos momentos de paz.-

-. Estas viendo el peor escenario...- Le dijo.-

-. No...- Kagome había hurgado toda la casa en busca de respuestas, y lo que dejó su hermana Kikyo la dejo preocupada, un diario, un diario que contenía todas las preocupaciones de esta para con el reino, pero también para todo el mundo, una profecía y un poder maligno, aunque no pudiera haber terminado de leerlo aún, comprendía que algo grande se acercaba y solo el tiempo lo iría desvelando poco a poco...- Debes sentirlo, cuando dije que no podía estar rodeada de tanta oscuridad no lo decía por herirte, lo decía porque es una realidad, una fuerza oscura se aproxima y pocos la han sentido...-

-. Entonces esperemos llegar al consejo...- Hablo Inuyasha.- Nunca he estado en una guerra, requeriré mucho más apoyo de ahora en adelante de los otros reinos...-

-. Estarás bien...- Sonrió y corrigió.- Estaremos bien...- Y con eso ambos aún inseguros continuaron con su viaje.-

Sango junto a la compañía del señor Caine y Miroku había arribado a Luxemberg hace unas horas, y en aquel momento se encontraba cara a cara con la reina Calipso.- Mi reina...- Habló, con su uniforme de batalla, de negro y una leve protección en hombros y pecho, Sango estaba preparada para lo que sea.- He de informar que mi estancia en Miul debió ser acortada por eventos inesperados...- Explicó con detalle cada momento vivido, la reina miro a todos en aquella sala, solo los más fieles y cercanos a la reina se encontraban allí.- La guerra se aproxima...- Dijo Calipso al escuchar todo de su nieta.- El consejo de Reyes será en dos días, todos debemos pensar con la mente fría, he recibido un mensaje de la emperatriz Shiori de Tique, la emperatriz traerá algo según sus palabras la salvación de todos los reinos..- Explicó.- Los frentes aún están en algunos casos en continua lucha con los amissfilius y ahora los Vaccumorten han hecho su aparición...- La reina dirigió la mira a su nieta y todos los presentes.- Algo oculto y maligno ha desencadenado todo esto, algo muy viejo, algo con lo que en este momento no podríamos enfrontar debido a que aún el futuro es incierto en muchos aspecto, lo único seguro que tenemos es la guerra y la misma muerte enfrente de nuestra narices...- Calipso y Sango entendían perfecto y claro que la familia real debía enfrentarse a aquella amenaza como ejemplo para todos en su reino, pero si alguna de las dos moría en batalla reinaría el caos, y aún no podían darse ese lujo.- Esperaremos dos días y tomaremos decisiones...- Aclaro, todos se habían retirado pero Sango tenía preguntas, preguntas que Calipso respondería.- ¿Como sabes que aquella bestia es un vaccumorten?

-. Soy vieja querida nieta...- Hablo sonriendo abiertamente.- He leído y he aprendido de muchas cosas, los vaccumorten son seres liderados por una ente maligno y consumido por el odio...-

-. Si sabes quien los controla, podríamos evitar todo esto...-

-. No es es tan fácil.- Calipso explico.- Un ser como al que posiblemente nos enfrentemos no esta ni siquiera en este plano, estoy segura de que su poder ni siquiera esta totalmente liberado...- Le dijo y continuó.-Hay fuerzas en este mundo tan poderosas que ni todos los reinos pueden destruir...- Toco su mejilla mientra la miraba dulce.- Solo el amor de una madre consuela el llanto de un recién nacido, al igual que solo tus verdaderos amigos consuelan el dolor por un ser querido...- Explico tranquila, Sango no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba pero trataba de lograr entender.- Cuando llegue el momento todo será tan claro como el agua como lo es para mi querida nieta...-

Sango se retiro y se dirigió a la biblioteca encontrándose con Miroku, un poco incomoda lo saludo y vio todos los libros que este leía.- Es increíble que los libros encierren mil mundos maravillosos que podamos conocer a través de ellos...- Le sonrió- Espero que hayas podido excusar a Lady Kagome delante de la Reina...- Le dijo, Sango había agregado otra mentira a su acompañante.- Ella lo ha entendido...- Respondió, mientras miraba uno de los libros.- ¿Historia de la princesa Lunar?- Leyó el titulo con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro.- Ese es un cuento para niños..-

-. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan las buenas historias...- Ambos rieron y platicaron de los libros esparcidos por la mesa, hasta que Miroku habló.- En dos días llegaran Lady Valera y Salazar, espero que una vez lleguen podamos ayudar a la reina en lo que necesite...- Le comentó serio, Sango palideció de pronto si su abuela o alguien más descubría su mentira estaba más que segura que Miroku no le gustaría y podría distanciarse de ella.- Su alteza real la reina Calipso estará más que encantada de su ayuda, pero creo que deberías esperar a que Lady Kagome regresé y hablar con ella directamente, no creo que su alteza este muy al pendiente de nada que no sea el consejo...- Hablo rápido, en parte era verdad, su abuela no estaría con rodeos con nadie de momento, y segundo rogaba porque Kagome apareciera.- Creo que tienes razón...- Dijo Miroku dudando un segundo.- Espero que todo termine pronto...necesito unas vacaciones, y espero que usted me sirva de guía por el reino de Luxemberg..- Propuso, Sango roja y alagada a la vez solo pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba la idea.

Aunque no fuera un momento propicio para aquello.

Valera y Salazar habían llegado al ultimo imperio, el Imperio de Futurae, todo aquello era azul y blanco, un imperio prospero y hermoso, con hermosas construcciones de grandes columnas y espacios interminables, Valera se encontraba con Salazar frente a la emperatriz, Valera había explicado la situación y el porque de su llegada a la isla, y la emperatriz había llevado a ambos a una sala más pequeña, la mujer los observó con paciencia.- Emperatriz Tsukuyomi, me temo que necesitamos una respuesta inmediata...- Solicitó Valera cortés.- Iré, la guerra ya esta aquí pero quiero que sepan que las respuesta a los dioses han llegado y muy pronto nuestro héroe nacerá...- Los guió con la mirada y les mostró una hermosa niña de ojos purpura y cabellos blancos.- Ella es Albina...- Presentó a la niña que en la distancia no debía pasar de los diez.- Ella es nuestro más importante medium en toda la isla, pronto la guerra empezara y miles morirán, pero pasarán años antes de que la guerra termine...-

-. ¿Entonces todo esto es inútil?-Preguntó Salazar.-

-. No...- Respondió.- Caminos se han unido, y con ello quizás solo quizás podamos tener algo de ventaja...-

-. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Valera.-

-. El futuro de nuestras tierras tiene un punto incierto...- Le dijo la emperatriz.- Hay algo que no se manifiesta correctamente, Albina no ha podido ver más allá de la muerte y desespero, pero ocasionalmente ve un mundo mejor, un mundo donde la paz se hará de nuevo...- Los vio a ambos.- Es hora de que el consejo de Reyes se levante y tomemos decisiones...-

Era la hora...

* * *

Hola!

Siento la espera, pero una chica también tiene cosas divertidas que hacer..

como tomar hasta morir y vivir al día siguiente para ir a trabajar...

Graciaaas! **Misha! espero te guste..**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	18. Consejo de Reyes

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Consejo de Reyes.**

En una mesa redonda se encontraban los siete personajes más importantes del mundo.- Su alteza Real Calipso Reina de Luxemberg, su serena alteza Real Nayi Reina de Afora, su alteza Real Olaf de Miul, su alteza Real Inuyasha de Noxexs, la Princesa Real su majestad Abby de Arhick, su Imperial Majestad Shiori de Tique, y su Imperial Majestad Tsukuyomi de Futurae...- Anunció Emir Dos Muertes.- Hemos de dar comienzo al consejo de reyes...-Emir aclaro su voz.- La guerra es silenciosa y todo reino ha experimentado los primero presagios de esta...- Observó a Lady Shiori.- Si emperatriz Shiori...-

-. Todos conocemos el enemigo...- Dijo sin reservas.- Este mal ha estado por siglos dormido bajo la influencia de la oscuridad, y ahora una vez más a despertado...- Anunció.-

-. Lady Shiori...- Inuyasha interrumpió.- ¿Acaso, culpa a mis ancestros de que tal mal este de nuevo en nuestras vidas?-Preguntó.-

-. Al contrarío Lord Inuyasha...- Dijo seria y observando a todos aquellos en aquella escena.- Su familia ha resguardado muy bien al mal, pero des-afortunadamente no ha pasado por la puerta de Onix, y aún no sabemos si es merecedor de la sabiduría de sus predecesores.- Hablo firme a él hombre y continuó.- Todos sabemos que allí en la oscuridad habita una criatura con poderes inimaginables, pero que nada ni nadie incluyendo a su majestad la reina Calipso han visto en siglos...-

-. Nos enfrentamos a un ente poderoso...- Dijo Olaf.- Siempre hemos sabido de su presencia, pero nunca su identidad, ni como empezaría atacar...- Explico.- Creó que lo más sabio que podríamos hacer en este momento es conseguir su protección Lady Shiori...- Argumento.- La esfera de coral sangriento podrá ser elevada en la torre más alta del castillo de Java en Noxexs, y proteger nuestro mundo...-

-. No sería suficiente...- Inuyasha había pasado toda una noche con Kagome documentando todo lo relacionado a los reinos que se presentarían allí ese día.- Necesitaríamos la perla de shikkon para que funcionara y purificara mi reino la peste que ahora nos afecta...-

-. La peste afecta su reino porque la maldad viene de allí.- Argumento Abby.- Sin importar que hagan, un campo de energía no es lo suficiente para parar esta guerra, en la que ninguno esta involucrado.- Todos observaron a la princesa, ella tenía razón.- Solo estamos aquí para tratar de parar lo imposible...-

.- Creo...- La reina Calipso capto de inmediato la atención de todos.- Aunque parezca una solución que no promete a largo plazo es lo mejor que tenemos en nuestras manos de momento...- Todos discutieron por aquellas palabras, unos estaban en contra y otros a favor.-

-. Hace mucho tiempo que todos estamos esperando este suceso...- La reina Nayi hablo, si piel ébano y sus ojos como oro miraron a su audiencia.- Mi padre mucho antes de morir me confesó que una vez pudo ver el rostro de este ente, un rostro siniestro de mujer, quizás si averiguamos quien es y cual es su nombre podamos de una vez por todas saber como atacar...- Dijo.- El río sigue su curso sin esperar al sediento, o entendemos a cada uno en esta sala y sus necesidades o simplemente estaremos condenados...- Habló sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- el punto de quiebre de la guerra sera en el oeste, por lo tanto las ciudades que estarán a salvo de momento serán la ciudad de Motu, Arhick, y quizás Luxor...- Explico.- Habrá personas que serán desplazadas a lo largo del desierto, unas morirán y otras llegaran con bien a su destino, pero es mejor que alberguen esperanza a que la muerte llegue de un golpe...-

-. La reina Nayi tiene razón...- Dijo Olaf.- Quizás no podamos proteger a todos, pero es mejor que al menos puedan tener la opción de sobrevivir y no morir en el intento..-

-. Aún la guerra no ha empezado..- Declaró Inuyasha.- Veo innecesario la emigración de millones de personas, aún la peste afectaría a un mayor numero de personas si se mueven personas enfermas de Nox a Arhick o el reino de Afora.-

-. Entonces que mueran los que tienen que morir...- Declaro Calipso.- Tú gente esta por encima de tu pensamiento en este momento, si no se mueven de allí morirán y si se mueven terminaran por adelantar algo que me temo ya ha tocado las puertas de Luxemberg...-Revelo.- Ningún reino es seguro, y todos seremos dioses y verdugos, porque al final dependerá del mismo pueblo defenderse ante la adversidad...-

Aquella discusión tomaría todo el día, él lo sabía por eso tenía que ser rápido y conciso con lo que diría en aquellos momentos, Maximus Caine nunca se había sentido tan ansioso en su vida.- Debemos hablar...- Indico a los gemelos.- Después de este consejo se tomarán decisiones difíciles, por eso quiero que hablemos de lo que pasara una vez que el consejo se levante...- Habló, los gemelos pacientes estaban esperando una explicación.- La tribu de Shichinintai se encuentra oculta en Sotoliryos...- Reveló.- Hace mucho tiempo que he querido que vayan allí, creo que estarán resguardados allí de cualquier evento que pueda suceder...-

-. ¿Por qué alejarnos de la guerra ahora?-Preguntó Blacke.- Si debemos defender a todos los reinos, entonces hacerlo ahora, y no cuando halla más perdidas que lamentar-

-. No...- Rotundamente Bankotsu interrumpió a su hermano.- ¿Por que quieres protegernos de esto?-La pregunta correcta pensó Maximus.-

-. Porque aún no es tiempo para su batalla...- Les dijo.- Aún no...por eso, quiero que se marchen de inmediato a Sotoliryos, los Shichinintai están esperando por ustedes, y un Caine siempre cumple su palabra...- Los tres se miraron y asintieron, lo mejor que podían hacer era despedirse, si su padre así lo decía lo cumplirían.

Kagome y Sango estaban discutiendo sobre las mentiras dichas por Sango, Kagome no estaba de acuerdo, pero la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, eran amigas y hermanas en las buenas y en las malas, pero algo sorprendió a todos en la estancia, una explosión había ocurrido en la sala del consejo, Valera, Salzar Sango Miroku y Kagome fueron a ver que había sucedido pero cuando entraron en la sala, todos los presentes estaba petrificados del miedo, una figura en el medio del salón levitaba no podían distinguir quien o que era, pero una voz de mujer distorsionada se hizo escuchar.- Su tiempo ha acabado...- Y entonces miles de amissfilius salieron de sus ropas, los que estaban en la sala no fueron atacado inmediatamente, entonces la mujer hablo.- Durante muchos años he estado dormida, pero alguien ha debilitado mi prisión al lanzar la joya del cuello del dragón, y ahora no habrá nada que pueda detenerme...- Todos estaban en shock, una de las joyas de había sido robada y nadie se había percatado de aquel hecho.- Su mundo será mi nuevo hogar, y contra todos voy a luchar hasta ser libre...

Calipso pensó rápido, entonces reconoció quien era aquella mujer.- Eres Kaguya...- Le dijo por su nombre a lo que esta rió fuerte y frío.- Sí...- Respondió disfruten de su libertad porque pronto todo lo bueno acabara...-

Entonces desapareció como humo consumido, entonces pensaron en todo lo malo que era Kaguya, en todo el problema que acarrearía...

Kaguya no era ni la mitad de lo que los cuentos de niños relataban, Kaguya era un ser de pura maldad, consumida por el odio y todo lo malo que existía, si ese era su enemigo, tenían muy pocas probabilidades de vencer, Salazar fue el primero en reaccionar, entonces se fue de la escena para mirar a todos en el palacio de Umi luchar por su vida...

La guerra había comenzado, y nadie estaba seguro.

* * *

Hola! Bueno...

Les tengo que decir, que esta historia concluye aquí...

No puedo agregar más porque no formaría parte de las crónicas de la luz...

Pero sí debo decir que tendrá una muy buena secuela..pero antes de subirla deberán esperar unas horas...

He decidido dejar muchos cabos sueltos a estas alturas porque hay cosas que deberán enlazar en un futuro ustedes, así que espero que les haya gustado, pero de momento bye!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	19. Oscuridad

Como ya he dicho...Inuyasha no me pertenece, y solo hago esto por diversión

* * *

 **Anuncio Importante!**

He notado que aún muchos lectores leen esta historia y me encanta! pero creo que muchos no han visto que ahora estoy subiendo la segunda parte de la historia con el nombre de **Las crónicas de las oscuridad!** Por eso dejo esta pequeña nota y se pasen la continuación de este reto.

 **OJO:** En algunos día estaré editando la historia, pero igual seguiré subiendo capítulos sin que se vea afectada la trama, lamento mucho la tardanza con la subida de las historias, pero igual seguire la historia contra viento y marea!

ATTE: Jenny California!

* * *

Lean Las crónicas de la oscuridad!


End file.
